


Fragrance of Liberty

by Fjeril



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of MaoRitsu, Mentions of Reichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Kaoru gets invited to a party to find a fiancée, but what he actually finds is the beginning of an exchange of letters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to @Eydol for her ever going support on my things ♥  
> This work is waaay less angsty than the last one, hope it'll soothe the pain ~  
> I'll try making my chapters a normal size, I promise

Why had he accepted to accompany his father to that event, already? He vaguely remembered it had something to do with girls, but even in those clothes, even with that haircut, he wasn't sure he was fit for them. After all, they were from a whole different world, huh... It was always the same. He hated those receptions. People hundreds of time richer than him and his father, all of them drinking (with moderation) and discussing. Some of them dared dancing, but those were rare. The aim was to be well seen by the other families, and that was exactly why his father came there - and insisted for him to come, so he could be remarked and maybe find a fiancée, what a joke.

So, every time, he dressed well, and accompanied his father. As soon as possible, he fled away, trying to get with any girl he could find, even the less attractive ones; and tonight would be no exception to that. Taking a last look at what he looked like in the mirror - attractive, but definitely not himself. Sighing, he rolled his eyes when his father called him, and left the bathroom.

"Yes, yes, I'm here," he answered.

"Good," his father looked at him, and corrected his bowtie and collar. "You need to look perfect. We're going to the Otogaris'. They're from the middle-east, and they have three daughters."

He wouldn't tell him more, but Kaoru knew what it implied. He was supposed to make a good impression enough so he could get married to one of the girls... He tried not to show how much he didn't care, and just followed him to the taxi they had ordered. He knew the travel would be too long for him, and the night... _I already want to go home,_ he told himself, looking through the windows. In the richer parts of the town, the lights were blinding, and he knew keeping his composure would take a lot of energy.

"I guess we're supposed to stay as late as possible, huh?" he asked, already unsatisfied with the upcoming answer.

"You guessed right. I already told you about the purpose of this party. Do not go and ruin it."

Without a sound, the young man rolled his eyes, and looked throughout the windows again. It would be at least a little more interesting... Next to their own taxi, he could see his sister and brother's car, and both of them clearly avoided even looking at him. Oh, they were great examples, his sister being married with the Hasumis' older son, the other one engaged with the Itsukis' daughter.  And thus, since they had been invited to a high-class party, his father wanted him to take his chance and get a marriage arrangement with one of the Otogaris' daughters. They had three, so he had the choice, knowing their youngest child - their only son - was a year younger than him.

He didn't really enjoy the idea, but had no other choice than coming. So, when they arrived, he did his best to keep as clean and fitting as possible, and tried not to stare at the beauty of the manor they were invited in. The place was gigantic, and everything was made of lights, gold, and marble - he almost slipped on the marble ground, but had been trained the day before and managed not tripping. Once inside, he looked all around him, checking the guests, and ticked his tongue. Most people didn't even look interesting, except maybe that European-looking man, with his blond hair and blue eyes, or that guy whose eyes were literally locked on the European looking one, though except for their skin's colors, they looked like perfect opposites - the man had raven black hair, and eyes as red as blood.

He knew that man to be Sakuma Rei, one year older than him; they had already met in another of those parties, a few years ago. He tried to ignore those two, but the second he could see a beautiful woman in the corner of his eyes, their hosts had arrived. The couple, a charismatic man from the Middle East, and his wife, a petite Japanese woman, were accompanied by their four children - as his father had said, three girls and a boy. He couldn't say he didn't find the Otogari daughters were even close to being ugly, they were all more beautiful than the other, their two nationalities mixing beautifully.

But the second their introduced themselves, Kaoru's nose started itching. He managed to keep it discreet for as long as the introductions were done, but as soon as the their son - named Apollo, or something like that, he hadn't really listened - apologized because he had an important matter to take care about, Kaoru managed to excuse himself and hide in the toilets. There, he finally sneezed around a hundred times. Seriously, why did this family like spicy perfumes that much? He wouldn't be able to spend the whole night around women whose perfume wasn't compatible with his sensible nose.

_Sorry dad, they're so beautiful I could die, but I'd die from sneezing all the time first._

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and regained his composure. He smiled at himself, and when he felt good enough, went back to the ballroom. Without really paying attention to whom was around him, he took a glass just before a smaller, pink-haired boy. The youngling looked at him with eyes filled with annoyance, before he stated, without looking away.

"Yuzuru!"

The young man next to him answered almost immediately.

"Yes, my lord?

\- This man stole the glass I was about to take."

Kaoru could swear the butler was trying to erase a sigh, and the man answered:

"My lord, with all due respect, all the other glasses are filled with the exact same drink, at the exact same height.

\- But they're not _this_ glass."

The blond was so jaded by such a reaction he almost chuckled when the one called Yuzuru rolled his eyes, took another glass, and got ready to exchange it with Kaoru's. _Honestly? He's gonna yield to his caprice?_ There was no way he was letting that happen, so before the butler even got to give him the glass, Kaoru drank a good third of it, and went away. The last thing he heard of the capricious child was a loud and annoying "YUZURU!!!", and he enjoyed it way more than he should.

While walking towards the most interesting part of the manor - the gardens - the european-looking man spoke to him. _Wow, what's their problem with me, today? Are all the guests aware my dad wants to marry me to one of the Spice Girls?_

"I see you met the little prince," the young man told him, "you had the good response, but be careful: his family is quite influent, and he's gonna hate you for the rest of his life."

On the pale face, a charming, mysterious, and very disturbing smile appeared. He did his best to keep his composure, and, luckily, a man came to his rescue.

"Oh, Hakaze, I didn't know you were there."

He didn't even need to take a look at the newly arrived one that he could tell it was Sakuma. As always, the man smelled of flowers, and that night he was wearing a very distinct fragrance - a unique rose aroma he had only smelled once before.

"Sakuma, to be honest, I expected you to be there. At least, it's not just unknown faces," Kaoru replied.

Face to him, the fine man he had met just a second ago looked a bit surprised.

"Oh, so you're of the famous Sakuma family," he stated.

"That's exact. I'm Rei Sakuma."

The other one extended his hand, and introduced himself to the black haired heir. That very second, Kaoru felt like the third wheel.

"Eichi Tenshouin."

The smile that appeared on Sakuma's face said way more than his words:

"Oh, Tenshouin... Interesting."

Immediately, Kaoru fled the scene. He didn't want to have a role in this, he had already filled it by giving Sakuma an opportunity to approach the man he had been staring at for half an hour already. Yeah, great development, super interesting, right. Though he'd rather spend the rest of his evening alone hidden in a corner. He looked all around him, but in every corner, in every place, there were people speaking, it looked so crowded he'd never get to be alone.

So, his glass in his hand, he walked towards the garden. The place was calm, and beautiful, and no spice was to be smelled. He felt relieved, though he knew he would have to go back inside soon enough, for the dinner at least. He crossed his fingers, hoping they weren't at the same table as the hosts, because he wouldn't be able to stand it. If he could even be forgotten by all those people, he'd rather do it. Why did he have to come, again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, have a KaoSou~

He started walking in the gardens, admiring the place. It looked very different from what he was used to see. There were lots of flowers, too, of which he didn't know the scent. Smiling at the new discoveries, he took the time to learn about their scents, and recognize what they were looking like. It felt like a relief, compared to the Spice Girls' perfumes. He took all his time, and when he came back to reality, it was because he sneezed.

_Oh no, not them again,_ he thought, but, hearing the voices, it wasn't the people he was expecting. He could recognize A... - Arès? Something like that - Arès's voice, and a woman's. It was the first time he heard her voice, and he liked how it sounded. Pretending to go back to the ballroom, he tried to get a look at her.

The two people went past him, and he got the chance to admire her face. She was beautiful, with her long, purple hair. Her hair were styled in ringlets that were falling elegantly on her shoulders, and her port, her stature, were wonderful. He couldn't believe that was even possible on this planet. He managed to see she was wearing a blue dress, with a revealing cleavage, and after a few steps, in the corner of his eyes, he got the hint of a bareback dress. He liked her style a lot, it was unfortunate that she looked so close to the Otogari family's heir.

Sighing, because he'd definitely rather had stayed home than come here if it was to be surrounded by people he couldn't stand the scent of, capricious kids and their devoted butlers, not-yet-lovers, and other couples you could only see in fancy nights like this. Yet, the scent of food was starting to get strong - and the scent of spices, even stronger - and he knew he had to go back inside. At least, the meal would be worth the ball.

...Except if he couldn't bear the smells because everything was full of spice. He could stand the curry, though their curry was very weird, but the rest? Honestly, he wasn't even sure what it was. He still ate it, and surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as he had feared it to be. He did even enjoy it as much as planned, and at least, that was a good point.

But it took long, so long! That was one of the reasons he hated these parties so much - that, and the fact they were hypocritical, and ridiculous. Oh, the people who didn't have to go to these were probably mocking them all, and they were right. If only he was one of them!

As soon as he got a chance, he fled the scene and went back to the gardens. As soon as he was out of sight, Kaoru sighed of relief. He started walking, for so long he didn't remember, and, between the hedges, he saw benches. Sitting on one, he was a bit surprised to hear voices on the other side. He peeked at the scene, and saw the couple from earlier. The young man was holding a velvet case, and he seemed a little nervous.

Kaoru saw him put a knee on the ground, and he was shocked by the scene. Seriously? Was that guy in the same situation as him? He was lucky if the girl said yes... The blond man observed the scene, and saw the man open the box, and in it, a beautiful amethyst in the forme of a heart, settled on a finely ciseled ring. It looked expensive, and Kaoru knew the reason the woman placed her hands on her face was because she was crying out of joy.

Well, he _was_ sure of it, until the man's face seemed to break down. He looked realy shocked, and Kaoru heard a "I'm really sorry," from the woman's voice, and hid when she apologized again and walked towards him. He wanted to see her away, but didn't expect she'd come in his direction and hide where he was. So, he started getting away. He wasn't in the mood to face a crying woman. But before he left, he realized she wasn't crying, and that her sigh wasn't out of despair. She sat on the bench, and stayed without moving for a while; Kaoru wondered what she was waiting for.

_I can't leave her like that, can I?_

He walked towards the woman, sat next to her on the bench. That very second, he realized something wasn't usual with her; and he knew exactly what.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Another sigh, and the woman started to take off one of her gloves.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice a little lower-pitched than he had heard it before, "I'm in no mood to deal with men," she said, her bare fingers pinching the middle finger of her second glove so she could get rid of it.

The gesture was elegant, almost erotic, and Kaoru had to bite his lips and remind himself what he had gotten aware of a few seconds ago.

"It's okay," Kaoru smiled, "I'm not into men."

His neighbour stopped in the middle of his gesture, and shot him a sad smile.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

The man in disguise got rid of his glove, and attached his hair in a ponytail. The ringlets still looked beautiful on him, and suddenly, Kaoru wondered if men weren't a good alternative. He quickly shook his head to forget about that thought, and sighed.

"No, it's not. I only got aware of it because you were very close.

\- How did you know?" he immediately asked, a tint of fear in his voice.

"Let's just say I'm good at discerning perfumes," he explained, with an apologetic smile.

"Can you not tell anyone, please? My family's kind of... Special."

He nodded, and asked, out of curiosity:

"Is this why you're dressed and are acting like a woman?"

The sad smile that answered him said it all. He didn't need more to understand that he wasn't dressing like that because he wanted to, but because he didn't have a choice; the attitude and the way he talked were probably due to the same thing. But there was a thing that troubled him a lot...

"But your voice...?"

He was answered by a very cute laugh, and had to remind himself _he was talking to a man_ , and he was proven it a few seconds later. In a totally different voice, the man next to him replied:

"I train a lot so I can modulate my voice."

He was so flabbergasted by the difference in voices he completely froze. Next to him, the young man laughed, and  looked at the sky.

"I know, it often has that effect. Except usually, people are disappointed to find out I'm really not a girl."

The blond looked at him again, and thought he was really beautiful. Even if - probably because he was used to it - his gestures were very feminine, he had such an aura...

"Heh, you must be a prey of choice until they discover the truth," he laughed.

"Aren't you disappointed?

\- Nah, I'm reassured, to be honest. I didn't want to deal with any woman tonight, or my father would have been on my back. And no matter how beautiful you look as one, you really seem uncomfortable with it."

The other one nodded, and sighed, looking at his dress.

"I'm tired of those outfits. They're not ugly, but I don't want to wear them anymore."

_That goes without saying..._

"Shouldn't you have taken the opportunity of this guy's proposal to get away from your family?"

The man next to him shot him a jaded look, and sighed again.

"No matter how much I appreciate Lord Adonis's company, I _really_ don't want to get married to him. Or to any man in the first place. I want to escape from there by myself."

He nodded, and closed his eyes. He knew what it was, since he was in the same situation. So, he apologized, and didn't really know what to say next. He could always find things to talk about with girls, but with guys? Hah, he was a little lost.

"Say, what's your name?" the other asked, and he finally realized they never introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaoru Hakaze," he answered. "And you?"

"Souma Kanzaki," the other one replied. "And very bored and disappointed by this party."

It made Kaoru laugh, and he confirmed:

"I feel the same. And the hosts smell of spice so badly I can't stand it."

He got a comprehensive nod, and looked at the garden around him. At least, people wouldn't be looking for them anytime soon, unless they knew the place very well.

"I guess we could just walk around and hope for them to forget about us," Kaoru suggested, but his suggestion was immediately rejected.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not walking in these anymore for today," his neighbour apologized, getting rid of his high-heeled shoes.

Kaoru's mouth formed a perfect "o": he hadn't thought about that point, and really didn't want to know how it felt, wearing those. He shot Kanzaki an apologizing smile, before rubbing his neck. _I really don't know what to tell him, huh..._

"Say, it's the first time I see you at the Otogaris'. They organize parties pretty often, though.

\- Yeah..." he sighed. "We met them quite recently, though I know around eighty percent of the other guests. My father worked with them, and the second he learnt they had three daughters, the only thing he had in mind was to get me married to one of them.

\- But that's not what you want."

He nodded.

"I have a sensible nose! I can't live with someone who smells like spices!"

He heard Kanzaki laugh, and once again, felt his heartbeat accelerate. This was nonsense. Earlier, his heart missed a bit when he heard Kanzaki laugh because his voice was a woman's, but right now... _Nonsense._

"It's the first time I see you at all, actually," Kaoru finally blurted out.

"That's right... My family doesn't go out too much because of my mother's... Mind state, and the Otogaris' are our closest friends, hence why everybody around me, including himself, wants me to marry Lord Adonis, but..."

He nodded in understanding. He knew what it meant already. He had heard it already. Sighing, he took note of one thing:

"We're in similar situations, eh.

\- It seems so," Kanzaki smiled, before stretching. "Hey, if you're free anytime soon, we could meet, just so we can escape our respective families.

\- Sounds good."

He felt a little better just thinking there was someone who agreed to meet him for no reason in particular, except escaping his own prison. _Wait..._

"But, is it really gonna be alright? Will you be able to go out?"

The other one blinked a few times, stopping his moves - he was looking for something in his bag - and huffed.

"Who do you think I am?" he asked, and Kaoru regretted his question for a second. "A princess in a dungeon?"

The purple haired man searched his bag again, but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for - instead, his lips twisted in an upset expression.

"Do you have a tissue?"

Still stunned by the answer - he found himself stupid for asking - the blond handed him what he was looking for, and shook his head. Next to him, Kanzaki was pinching the tissue between his lips, looking at his reflection in a pocket mirror. The young man looked so concentrated that Kaoru couldn't help but focus on the lipstick being erased. The gestures were precise, neat, as if he had done that all his life (and maybe he had). Hypnotizing. And under the makeup were lips so fine he had to remind himself - once again - that the person by his sides wasn't a woman.

Suddenly, the pocket mirror was clapped, making the blond jump. Where was he, already? He had to look around, at the strangely shaped trees, and the colorful mansion, to remember what the place actually was, and as soon as he did, he wanted to forget it again.

"Thank you for the tissue," Kanzaki told him. "I needed to at least get rid of that."

The blond smiled to him, but before he could stop them, words slipped from his mouth.

"You look way better without it."

He put his hand on his mouth, not daring to face the surprise expression on Kanzaki's face. _No, no, no! Stop that, Hakaze Kaoru!_ He really hadn't wanted to say that, especially to a man. He didn't understand. What Kanzaki would probably interpret, though, was that he was trying to get him, too.

_Did I just fuck it all up?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, Kaoru, did you fuck it all up? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next week~!


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was oppressing, and the blond prepared for anger, or worse.

"Thanks," the other one finally replied. "I'm glad at least one person appreciates what's under this heavy masquerade."

Suddenly, he stopped protecting himself from the wrath he had expected, and his hand lowered. He didn't know what to answer, for he hadn't planned those words - his mind was mischievous, sometimes.

"These-

\- weren't the words you were planning on saying, right?" He felt bad for being so obvious. "But it sounded sincere, so, if it wasn't the case, please let me believe it was."

The blond sighed. _Of course, they were sincere_ , because, he thought, that scarlet red didn't suit him. Oh, it suited the woman he pretended to be, Kaoru wouldn't lie, he had rarely seen such a beautiful woman. But that woman wasn't Kanzaki, and really, lipstick didn't suit him.

_Should I really tell him that?_

"I think you should take it all off, actually," he confessed. "I'd like to see the real you."

Next to him, a smile formed on the bare lips. Finally, he felt like he could relax.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait, for that," the other one replied. "I'll have to put the mask back on when we leave the party - or when we join the dance, if we ever do.

\- I thought you weren't walking anymore in those shoes for today?

\- I could make an exception."

The blond shrugged. He wasn't sure he was a good idea in the first place, and he wanted to stay away from the spicy smell as long as possible.

"I feel honored, but I fear that would add a burden on both our backs," he apologized.

Somehow, Kanzaki seemed to feel relieved, too, but tensed up when they heard laughs near them. So, Kaoru made a sign to his companion, and checked the surroundings. He'd have rather stayed hidden there, far from the others, but...

"I was sure there was a bench around here!"

He didn't know the voice, but it sure didn't sound very sober.

"Are you sure you didn't get lost?"

This one he knew: it was Sakuma's, and he sounded as drunk as the man he was talking to.

"I'm sure of that! Look, next we have to turn left.

\- Tenshouin, there's no issue, on the left."

_Tenshouin? Isn't that the man I gave Sakuma an opportunity to talk to, earlier?_

"Yes there is! Look!

\- That's your right," Sakuma laughed, and Kaoru could hear further steps - he still wasn't able to distinct where they would end up, but he really hoped it wouldn't be in their direction.

He really didn't want to have to deal with a drunk Sakuma, especially if found with someone his friend would definitely think is a woman, even more if said drunk Sakuma was accompanied with his drunk obvious crush. Kaoru winced, before he went back to Kanzaki's sides.

"So, should we move?" the other one asked, trying to hide his disappointment; maybe not hard enough, or maybe he just didn't really want to hide it.

"I don't know," he admitted. "They're drunk, and lost, and if you want my opinion, they might not wait to find what they're looking for. It might be safer to stay here and wait for them to leave, but I'm not really fond of listening to people... Enjoying themselves, if you see what I mean."

The wince he saw on Kanzaki's face had nothing feminine, and it made him laugh. Not so far away, they could hear the other two (and for a second, Kaoru feared how close they were).

"Oh. Sounds like there's people around," he heard Sakuma (try to) whisper. "Maybe we should look for another place."

The proposition was probably agreed, because they heard quick steps on the ground, getting away from them, until they disappeared. He hadn't planned that, but had to admit he was glad they didn't have to move from their spot, in the end. The sigh of relief, behind him, told him he wasn't the only one to think that way.

"Sorry for the fear," Kaoru apologized, placing his hand in his pockets.

"No, it's alright. It seems we're lucky enough."

The smile on Kanzaki's face was adorable, almost looking like a child's, and he seemed very different from what he looked like just a few minutes ago. Much more natural. So, the blond came back to his sides, sitting on the bench, and looked at the sky. He had been reminded they were enclosed in that spot in the garden, hidden between hedges. They felt liked walls. Walls to protect Kanzaki and him from what they were fleeing, but also walls they could get past, or they would be spotted. He sighed, and closed his eyes for a second.

Feeling something against his cheek, he jumped, panicked for a second. Because you see, there was one thing Hakaze Kaoru hated more than scents that hurt his sensible nose; and that one thing was _insects_.

But when he placed his hand on his cheek, to check if there really was a creature, what he found was fingers. _Very soft_ fingers, he had to admit. But he didn't really understand what they were doing there. So, he looked towards the person next to him, reading curiosity on his face. He probably already knew the answer to his upcoming question, but still, he closed his eyes, relaxing, and asked:

"What are you doing?"

Kanzaki's fingers left Kaoru's cheek, surprising him enough to make him open his eyes, and before he knew it, he had caught the man's hand. Facing him, an expression that was probably mirroring his own: eyes wide open, mouth open, too, as if the other one wanted to defend himself, without knowing what to say. In the end, Kaoru released the hand he had caught. _That wasn't a very considering reflex,_ he remarked for himself.

"I'm sorry," Kanzaki told him. "I didn't want to... I mean, I just wanted to check if you were real."

_Real_? Hah, sometimes even himself wondered, because his family was quite good at ignoring his existence, especially during celebrations.

"What do you mean?

\- I don't really know myself. It just... Feels like it's a dream."

_I must be dreaming too, then. A very weird dream, because I don't think I ever dreamt of a beautiful man in a blue dress._ Actually, he wasn't accustomed to dream about men _at all_ , for he did like beautiful women, and what they looked like, and spent more nights dreaming about them than anything. Would he have listened to himself - and stood the strong spicy smell in the manor - he would already have spent quite a moment with one or more of the ladies invited to the party. But tonight just felt different.

Just like a dream.

"You're right. It does," he confirmed, smiling to Kanzaki. "But I'm a real human being. Maybe not the kind of human being you'd like to dream about, but still."

Even though the sentence made his companion laugh, he couldn't help but notice how Kanzaki bit his lip, and how he had to remind himself again he wasn't talking with a woman - the deep voice, though, should have led him on the right way, but somehow he felt like there were very small butterflies in his chest when he heard the other talk, and those butterflies distracted him from the fact looks were deceiving.

"You're a human being that doesn't judge me for what I look like, and that isn't trying to charm me," Kanzaki admitted, and for a reason he couldn't understand, Kaoru could feel a tiny part of himself dye. "A human being that lets me take a pause in that masquerade."

There was relief in that last sentence, and Kaoru felt a little shock when he understood what it meant.

"Let's meet very soon after this party, then," he suggested. "And if you can manage not to wear your mask, then please do. Let me be your pauses in that weird life of yours," he said, trying to stop the thought that it sounded a lot like a wedding proposal, and that Kanzaki was probably going to refuse.

Except the ring, everything was there: the setting, the formal clothes, the intimate conversation. He even got the long silence, and the fast beating heart.

"Is it a real suggestion?" the other one answered, his expression saying everything about his disbelief.

"Of course it is," _and can my heart stop beating so fast, please, this isn't a proposal, dammit._

"Then I'll be glad to take pauses with you."

Suddenly, his heartbeat started to calm down, but his body was still shaking a little bit, and he started feeling better.

"Really?

\- Are we going to need confirmation to everything the other says?" the other one replied, a smile on his lips.

He wanted to say a billion things, but he knew they were only excuses, and wouldn't be what he really wanted to say. So he swallowed them all, looking for his usual self-confidence, before he admitted:

"No, you're right."

The satisfied huff next to him comforted him just the right way, and it felt like he had opened a way to his heart. He knew trusting people you just met wasn't a particularly great idea and could cause problems, but just this once, he wanted to place his entire trust in this man's hands.

So they finally started talking more easily, spending their time in their secret spot, the garden, until the party was over. Just before they had to go back to the ballroom, Kaoru felt sorry to see Kanzaki color his lips in red again, untie his hair, and put his gloves back. Somehow, seeing him like this again really felt like he had put on a costume, and Kaoru's deriving mind couldn't help but think he looked much less attractive than he did without all of it. And to wonder what he looked like in men's clothes. And he really hoped it was the alcohol he had drunk during the dinner, that had him think like that.

They faced each other; Kaoru had felt sorry, telling Kanzaki he'd rather not come back at the same time as him, because he didn't want his father to harass him on this girl he had met; and the moonlight's reflection on Kanzaki's face made him look out of this world.

"So, let's meet again very soon, okay?" the purple-head was the first to ask, and it drew a very happy smile on the blond's face.

"Let's do so. See you soon, Kanzaki Souma.

\- See you soon, Hakaze Kaoru."

On those words, he let the other one go, and wandered a little bit more in the gardens. At least, the place was beautiful, even though he wished for never to smell spices again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, thank you for reading ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm a few days late! Oops. Life has been busy these days :3

For the eleventh time of the week, on this Tuesday evening, Kaoru walked in circles in his room. He was supposed to work for his studies, but had left the paper half blank in the middle of his desk, between other messy papers, some more important than others - he'd take care of that when he'd have time, his cup of coffee, now cold because he had forgotten to drink it, in the process of living a dark brown circle on a paper and on the desk. He didn't really care about all that, for the only thing he had in mind right now was that Kanzaki had never contacted him, in any way.

For two weeks, now, he had been watching the door whenever he was home, silently listening to the tick of the clock, wishing for the letter or the knock on the door that would allow him to get out of the routine. And thus, he wondered: had he done something wrong? Had he upset Kanzaki in any way? Or worse. What if his family knew it all? What if they had done something wrong to him? Kaoru panicked, and wanted to run to the other family's house; and the only thing that stopped him was the fear of his visit being refused.

He had wanted to ask his father if he knew anything about the Kanzaki family, but if he did, then he'd know they had a «daughter» and would try and force him to marry her. No, that was a bad idea. He shouted in frustration, before sighing. Taking his cup of coffee, he brought it to the kitchen so he could throw the cold liquid away, and prepare a new one. While he was waiting for the liquid to heat up, he walked to the living room. There, his father was holding a few letters. One of them, Kaoru could guess, was strongly perfumed in a very sweet fragrance.

_Wait. I know this fragrance_.

He heart started beating faster, and he bit his lip, telling himself not to get his hopes too high, especially when he had told the man he could put his mask down, with him.

"Kaoru, there's a letter for you," his father told him, not even looking at him in the eyes.

_I should tone down my impatience. This must be from a lady that I forgot about._

He took the letter, vaguely thanking his father, and looked at the writing. It was very round, and beautiful, letting Kaoru think that, even if it wasn't Kanzaki, at least it would be nice to read. So, placing the letter in one of his pockets, he poured himself a new cup of coffee, and went back to his room with it. Once there, he placed the cup on his desk, marking a new sheet with the dark brown ring, and sat comfortably in his chair, so he could open the letter.

He raised it up to read his name and address again, trying to remember if he had seen those letter somewhere before - but, of course, the answer was no, no matter how much he tried. So he placed the letter on his desk, far from any stain the cup could provoke - no matter how artistic it could look, the smell of the coffee and the fragrance on the paper weren't the most harmonious thing he had smelled - and, with the help of his paper cutter, opened the letter.

The fragrance was even stronger, there, and he had to admit it was quite enchanting. Ah, maybe he would agree to meet with that woman again, if he ever remembered her name or what she looked like. _The letter might give me a hint,_ he thought while taking it out from its envelope, and now he was sure his whole room was perfumed for a few days.

_Dear Mr. Hakaze,_

_I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier. Mother was a little upset by my refusing Lord Adonis's proposition._

Kaoru bit his lip, trying to ignore the unusually fast and strong heartbeat he could almost hear. He couldn't believe it finally was there. What he had been waiting all this time was finally in his hands. The thought made him smile for a second, before he read the sentence once again, letting all kind of visions cross his mind. Kanzaki had told him his mother had a «special» mindset, and right now, Kaoru wasn't sure he wanted to know about that mindset anymore.

_She really wished for me to marry him, after all... Anyway, since things calmed down at home, I took the liberty to send you this letter, and apologize for the lack of news, even though I promised to meet you very soon. In that mindset, I should be able to have some free time in the upcoming weeks. What about you? Any day would be fine, I think, so I really hope we'll be able to meet._

_Once again, sorry for making you wait. I hope you are doing well, and I feel sorry if my handwriting creates illusions for your father and causes troubles to you, it isn't my wish._

The blond smiled.

"Don't apologize for that idiot's obsession," he answered.

Still, he wondered about the fragrance. Up to now, he hadn't found any answer about it, and started wondering if that was done by Kanzaki himself, or by another member of his family who'd have believed «she» was writing to «her» lover.

_In the hope to see you soon,_

_Kanzaki Souma._

_PS: If we manage to meet, I might need to wear my mask for a while._

_PPS: I apologize for the perfume. I know you have a very sensible nose, but it appears that my perfume bottle fell on the letter._

The last sentence made him laugh, because who would have known this was a complete and utter mistake? Yet, it wasn't that bad. According to the face his father had when he was giving Kaoru the letter, he probably had thought about one of the girls he used to meet with from time to time. And he loved to upset his father. If, on top of that, he once told his father the letter was from a man...

_Ah, I'll keep that one for the moment he gets too much on my nerves._ Smiling, he looked at the decorated paper, feeling sorry that his pen friend probably only had access to that kind of paper, but still happy he finally got news. So, he pushed away everything he could on his desk, preparing his answer, the delicate scent of Kanzaki's perfume embalming the room.

He almost didn't even have to think about what to write. The words naturally came to him, creating beautiful lines on the paper. His writing was far different from Kanzaki's, and he had no doubt his friend's family would mistake his intentions when they'd get the letter - but whatever.

He stopped for a second, wondering when he could take enough time for a day out, and decided for a day his father wasn't home - he was supposed to go on a business trip for three days, so the right day for their meeting was all found.

_Dear Mr. Kanzaki,_

_It's alright, don't apologize for that. I'm glad I got a letter anyway. I hope you're feeling better, and that things have calmed down around you. I guess my father mistook the letter for what it's not, because he had a weird smile while giving me your letter. I guess the perfume helped mislead him, but he was probably going to give me this look anyway._

_Concerning our meeting, I should be able to be free on the twenty-fifth, if that is convenient. If it isn't, please tell me which day would be better for you; I'll manage freeing myself from any possible obligation._

_Don't apologize for the wait, I would rather have you take care of your health and security first._

_I really hope you are doing well, too._

_See you very soon,_

_Hakaze Kaoru._

_PS: I love the fragrance!_

He wasn't too sure he had done right by adding those last words, but he had to admit the scent was divine, and inspiring. He felt relaxed, and way better than a few minutes earlier. He realized his legs hurt, and wondered how long he had been pacing in his room before he had finally got what he had been waiting for - before he decided it wasn't all that important. What would be important, though, would be the day he would meet Kanzaki again. He couldn't wait to have a good reason to flee from his family, even if that was just for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

He re-read his letter a few times, checking he hadn't made any mistake, and folded it, to slide it into an envelope, and write the address he was supposed to send it to, before he sealed it. Somehow, he had the feeling he was trespassing an untold law, and he could feel his heartbeat in his chest, as if he was going on a forbidden adventure. He had to post this as soon as possible.

Looking at the perfumed letter on his desk, he decided to fold it back and put his in its envelope, before hiding the envelope in a place that wouldn't be found - he decided on the box full of his mother's memories, apologizing to her for the intrusion.

"I trust you to keep this secret, mother," he whispered, before closing the box.

He looked at the sheets on his desk, and dark brown stains on them made him realize he had forgotten to drink his coffee - again. So, he hurriedly drank it; it was just the right temperature; and left the cup here.

On the envelope, he added a stamp. Then, he chose a coat, slid the letter on the inside pocket. He did his best to find his composure, and calmly left the house, taking some money with him. When he'd have posted the letter, he could spend some time in a coffee. There, he hoped he'd meet some girl to spend the evening with - if he could avoid his father and his questions, it would be perfect.

The moment he stepped out of the house, he couldn't refrain a sigh. He felt better whenever he left the house, and this day was no exception to the rule. He didn't really feel «free», but at least, he felt freer than enclosed in that place, no matter how much of a palace the villa looked like.

On his way, he met a few people he knew; some of them were asking for news of his brother and sister, and the only answer he could give was giving them a big smile and telling them his sibling were perfectly fine, thank you, before they left. These people were tiring. He didn't really hate them, but he did hate the fact he was only a vessel to get news of his own family, and never himself. Sometimes, he wished he had been born in a commoner family, where they had a little more difficulties to live, but less useless show-offs and illusions - he couldn't really complain about his own situation, after all he had got a good education, and never feared for his family to lack money for a reason or another. But he knew some people enjoyed this kind of life way more than he did.

If he had to take an example, Sakuma was a perfect one. With his flawless face, and his never-ending patience, he was on the way to become a great business man, smiling to everyone he knew. Kaoru sometimes wondered if that man had ever hated anyone in his life. He had never dared asking, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know: keeping the secret kept his admiration safe. He had enough point not to admire about Sakuma already, like how he had took the opportunity of his unwanted conversation with Tenshouin to finally start speaking with him. Yet, that was also part of how unpredictable he was.

After all, if it was for Sakuma, Kanzaki would probably already be free of his situation. For some reason, he felt nervous about this thought, so he decided to push it away. _I'd like to be able to do anything just because I want it, just like that guy._ He closed his eyes for a second, barely noticing the car accident that happened a little further away. He heard people whisper in worry, though, but that didn't really affect him.

So, as soon as he was done with posting his letter, he went to the nearest coffee shop. He knew he looked a little bit out of place, but he didn't care. Once sat at a table, near a window, he looked at the people on the streets. Most of them looked bland, but some were just shining in the middle of others. Seeing his own reflection on the glass, something came to his mind: _Who in the world still sends perfumed letters? Well, the «perfumed» part was a mistake, but the letter? And yet, I sent him one in response..._

He shook his head, looking at his phone. He had received messages from a few friends of his - Sakuma, of course, telling him either about his love life or the music he was so invested in learning, even though his parents were against it, and Shinkai, who was on holiday somewhere thanks to gods-knew-who, and was sending him pictures of the beach, and all the sea creatures he met.

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of it, because he wanted to go flee and go to the sea, too. Unfortunately, he wasn't as free as he wanted to, and couldn't just leave like that, especially when his exams were supposed to be close, even more when he lived so far from the ocean. Still, he answered his friend, who looked like the happiest child in the world, before he read Sakuma's text. At first, he had no interest in it, because he didn't care more than that about Sakuma's mistake of not asking Tenshouin for a way to contact him again, but the second part made his heart stop for a second.

«I saw you and disappear and never come back,» the message read, «Never saw that beautiful woman again either, and somehow I can't get myself to think it was a coincidence, am I wrong?»

He sighed, and sipped his coffee. _I should have known. If it hadn't been a member of my family, Sakuma_ had _to be the one seeing it._

Looking at his phone screen, he tried to think about what to answer. He was a bit jaded. Why couldn't the people around him leave him alone with that kind of subject? _...Yeah I know exactly why._ He looked for a correct answer to give, sipping his coffee. When the cup was empty, he still hadn't wrote any word, unable to find what to answer; and the top of his body was now lying on the table, his eyes locked on his phone's screen, a thumb ready to write the words he didn't find.

He sighed, giving up, and finally got aware he wasn't alone, raising an eyebrow at the person sitting at the opposite end of the table. And he had just spent half an hour trying to look what to answer him...

"Oh, you finally realized I was there," Sakuma remarked, making him sigh again. "I was wondering how long you could stay in your little world. May I ask who you were trying to send a message?" the young man asked him, and Kaoru wondered why he even bothered.

Closing his eyes, he locked his phone, to put it back in his pocket. No need to try and answer, now.

"I was wondering what I could tell you, actually.

 - You could just tell me the truth. Who was she? Was it fun?"

How could this man always manage to aim just right where he shouldn't? He didn't want to tell the truth to his friend, not unless he had Kanzaki's approval. To what extent could he talk...

"Souma Kanzaki," he answered lazily. "But we didn't do anything, unlike some drunkards I know."

He had said that last part while looking into Sakuma's eyes, trying to let him know about how much of a hindrance he had been.

"Aw, you're hurting me, Hakaze. And I thought we were friends."

Why couldn't he take anything seriously?

"Friends doesn't mean I want to know _that much_ about what you do with people you don't know. By the way, you really played it badly. You know, usually, asking for a way to contact them is the first step."

He didn't know if he just wasn't in luck, or if Sakuma was just too curious, because the man's lips turned into a large smile - he didn't like that and what it meant.

"So, does that mean you got number?"

_Is this the new hype? Wanting me to end up with someone they don't know? And since I can't even say he's male, who knows how long they're gonna tease me with this... Let's just play his game for now, until I know I can trust him._ He rubbed his neck, wincing, and admitted at least part of the truth:

"I only got her address.

\- Her mail address?

\- Nope. Her address. As in the place she lives."

A satisfied smile appeared on Sakuma's lips, telling him the guy had found a way to tease him again. _Just let me be free..._

"That's quite quick," he told him.

_I knew it._

"Come on, you know it's not for what you think. I just sent her a letter. Today."

He was met with a jaded look, that told him a lot of things, asking him if he was serious not to even have knocked at their door, and somehow, he couldn't help thinking about how wrong his friend was.

"Did she send you one, too?

\- She did," he replied, not thinking he'd place a big smile on Sakuma's face.

"That's so old school," he seemed delighted, "I can't believe you're pushing your Casanova game _that_ far!"

He did his best to keep for himself how much it had nothing to do with anything, and how the situation was more complex than that, but he knew the other one wasn't going to believe him, especially not after he had said that kind of things so many times only to end up dating with the girl. _But this time, the situation_ really _is different._ Instead, he sighed loudly, and try to regain composure.

"Look at you, are you enamored, this time? Are you gonna declare your flame, instead of just dating until they tell you about their feelings?"

He gritted his teeth, breathed in and out. He had to stay calm. Ver calm.

"Listen, I think I know how to deal with it, right? I've dating enough girls before to know how it works.

\- You've never been in love, though.

\- And I'm still not," he answered, jaded, his heart squeezing at those words.

_Wait, what?_ The thought left him almost immediately, but he knew he hadn't dreamt. He had felt weird when he had said he wasn't in love.

"Yeah, right," the other laughed. "That's why you're sighing so much, and especially why you did that weird face.

\- What face?

\- The face of the man who's lying to himself," Sakuma told im, before avoiding the paper napkin Kaoru was throwing to his face.

"What about you, though? You seemed like you were going to eat Tenshouin alive, at the party.

\- He didn't hate it," Sakuma replied, an amused smile in the corner of his lips. "Unfortunately... Well, you know, already.

\- So what are you going to do? According to your message you seem desperate, so I believe you're still hungry."

The other one rolled his eyes, and Kaoru knew exactly what it meant: he was probably right, and there was maybe even more, actually. He was a bit curious about _how much_ more there was, but if he blatantly asked it, he knew Sakuma wouldn't answer.

"I tried everything I could, you know? Looked for the company, for an address or a phone number, but everything's confidential. Honestly, his family is one with the most influence around, one of the richest, also, they probably have a house ten times as big as yours, but it's so well kept I can't even figure out where it is. Can you believe it?"

Kaoru felt sorry for him, though he had to admit he was glad he had exchanged at least addresses with Souma before they left. _Wait, it's not the same thing and you know it,_ he had to remind himself. _He's not a lady you were trying to charm,_ so why did it feel like it had been? For a second, he felt bad, before he was brought out of his thoughts.

"The only thing I know is that he attends the same university as us. But I don't have to tell you why that's like looking for a needle in a haystack..."

He nodded. The Yumenosaki university was a high-standard, but also very crowded university. Even Sakuma and himself could spend a whole week without even being able to see each-other's face, and if you wanted to be sure to find your friends, you'd better know about their habits.

"At least you have a chance to find him, before the end of the year," Kaoru told him, "It's not completely lost."

He saw the red eyes widen in front of him, as if he had said the stupidest thing on earth. It could have been the case, he didn't know. He was just trying to help, just maybe not the right way.

"How am I suppose to _live_ until then? You know I'm bad at being active at daytime," Sakuma insisted, "So _looking for someone in such a crowd?_ "

The blond shrugged. He was only giving advices, Sakuma's condition was his own problem.

"I guess you're not _that_ determined to find him, then," he commented, thinking about getting a second coffee, especially if they were going to have a long conversation. "I'm disappointed, you never were so desperate, I thought you had really fallen in love, this time."

Facing him, Sakuma didn't answer, his open mouth not even letting the slightest sound out. He seemed to have frozen, and Kaoru wondered if it was because of what he had said, or if Sakuma was very lucky and he had seen Tenshouin around. So, just in case, he turned around, expecting to see the european-ish man in the long line, but all he saw was people he didn't know about, or he had met once. He saw one or two girls he had flirted with; one of them still tried to send him messages even after he had refused her invitations every time, and he had blocked her number. He just hoped she hadn't seen him, or he was dead. It was the only time he had regretted dating a girl, because the other ones usually understood when he wasn't interested in going out with them and just left him alone.

"Mh. Maybe I should give up, then? But...

\- But?"

The other one placed his hand on his heart, with a weird expression. He knew his friend had a very weird way of considering his own feelings, and Kaoru sometimes didn't understand him. Just like right now. He seemed to be thinking about what to do, and for once, Kaoru wanted to kick him and tell him to go get the guy. He had already played badly enough not to give up yet. Seeing Sakuma's expression, he sighed.

"Look, there probably are other ways, or you just didn't look hard enough. If his family was invited to a party, then it means they had to send a invitation. Which means there _is_ a way to find their address. And if you don't know what to tell him, then you could just have a party, too. Just put a little effort in it, you can't just wait, you know?"

The smile on his friend's face told him a lot, and he couldn't believe he had to tell him that.

"I would like to be as sociable as you are," Sakuma told him. "It's no use, and I think it would be exhausting, yet it had its advantages.

\- Then go on and try it once. Just _once_. You won't regret it when he falls into your arms. And I can't believe I am the one counseling you on relationships with men when _you're_ the gay one."

_Especially when I have other things in mind,_ he couldn't help but think, trying to tone down the impatient part of his mind asking him if Souma had answered his letter even though he had just sent it. He looked at his phone's screen, as if he was expecting a message other than the fifty-three ones he had received from Shinkai and that were probably mostly pictures - sometimes, he wondered how his friend could be _that_ passionate and keep sending him messages without waiting for an answer, but Shinkai was a very particular guy - and of course, he knew it was impossible. So, he shook the idea out of his head, and turned towards Sakuma.

"I don't know what more I could tell you," he admitted. "Just go and think of it as an adventure. If you're meant to meet again, then you will."

Yes, Kaoru believed in such cheesy things as fate and karma, but he was completely aware of being a romantic, a hopeless one, and proudly wore that title. That was probably why Sakuma had come to him to talk about it in the first place anyway, so he hoped the man would take at least one of his advices. He didn't want to hear or see him whine about how he couldn't find Tenshouin - especially such a big family as them. _Even the Sakuma family isn't as big as them, though they're pretty high in the industry... Wait a minute._

"Sakuma. Don't tell me you haven't even asked your parents? I mean. They should at least know a way to contact the Tenshouins.

\- They've been on a business trip for two months, and they're not coming back before another one," the raven-haired one sighed.

"I wouldn't believe you if you told me you didn't contact them."

Sakuma breathed in, his mouth half-open, as if he was about to say something, but just looked very dumb, and Kaoru wanted to hit his head against a wall.

"Don't tell me you just had me lose half an hour trying to give you advices for something so simple.

\- I won't say anything, then."

He sighed, trying to ignore what had just happened, but if he had to be honest, he was jaded. Sakuma had no idea just how simple things could be if he wasn't too lazy to think, sometimes. _In the meantime, I pulled myself in a delicate situation..._ He really wanted to talk about Souma, but he couldn't really say much, could he? Plus, whatever he could say would probably make his friend tell him he was in love, and that was annoying. _I'm not_ , he repeated to himself, and even like that, he didn't feel convincing.

"On the other side," Sakuma started, "you seem to have fallen deeply."

_I hate the smile on your face._

He hate it because he knew what it meant. He knew what Sakuma was thinking about, and Kaoru hated that his friend thought about that. Because himself didn't want to think about that. Especially not after what happened.

"You're wrong." He just wanted to shoo away the thought, even the mere possibility of his red-eyes friend being right.

"Yeah, right. You miss her, don't you?"

He stayed silent. He didn't know, did he miss Souma, or just his liberty? Kaoru closed his eyes, trying to focus on the question. But the only thing that came to his mind were images of Souma wearing male clothes, and no makeup on his face. He didn't know if he would look like that, but if he did, then he was rather beautiful.

"Hey, what's with cheesy smile?" He heard a sigh. "At least I have my answer on that point."

Not that Kaoru was interested in men in the first place. He had to admit Sakuma was handsome, for example, with his light skin, his wavy hair that fell on his shoulder, and his red eyes, that seemed to look into your mind until you understood he was just making fun of you. The man had such a charisma Kaoru had been starstruck, the first times they had met - then, they had begun talking together, and it had changed, though he still was fascinated by the man's looks. But that didn't mean Kaoru liked men, and he had a proof: every time there was a party, he ended hooking up with one of the girls. Women from a high rank, sometimes as bored as him, or just liking his looks. _Well, except last time,_ he couldn't help but think, before his stupid mind added: _He was still the most beautiful girl of the party, though._

Taking a deep (and despaired) breath, Kaoru opened his eyes, and looked through the window. He had the very small hope to see him walk in the neighborhood, but that was a stupid idea. And he knew it. _Stupid brain, stop that._

"I can't be in love with her," Kaoru finally let out, hoping it would help in any way.

He knew that was stupid, because the only answer he would have to Rei's next question (because there _was_ going to be a next question, and he knew exactly which one) would give it all away, and he had promised himself not to say anything that could put Souma in danger.

"Why? Is there someone else? Or do you just want to have fun with random women for another few years?"

...That was _not_ the «next question» he had expected, though that still was a «next question». But to this one, he knew how to answer.

"As long as it can bother him, of course. It's not like he's not going to have heirs anyway, and it's not like I'll ever get a chance to be the heir of anything else but a name. So I don't care if I never marry and just keep fooling around with girls."

He'd just rather have it stick up to _girls_ or _women_ , though. Or else, it would mean putting himself in danger - his father wasn't really open-minded when it was about those things, and had he known Sakuma, he wouldn't have let Kaoru even approach him.

"I see," the demonic smile on his friend's lips told him he hadn't been completely fooled, and they would have to talk in a private place. "One last thing, how does she look like?"

Kaoru opened his mouth, and he hated himself for not being able to stop himself - because he knew he was doomed.

"Tall, just a little shorter than me. With long purple hair. Eyes that seem to contain the universe. Beautiful."

_I'm fucked._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading ~


	6. Chapter 6

When Kaoru received a second letter from Souma, he thought the perfume incident had happened again, yet something was a little bit wrong with it: the fragrance was definitely the same, but it was way less strong than the first time, and he was confused. Maybe he was just used to it? There was no indication about it in the letter either, so the only conclusion he was about to reach was that Souma did it on purpose. Even though Kaoru's heart had felt like it was about to jump out of his chest when he had noticed the scent - approximately a meter before the letter box - he didn't understand why Souma would do that _on purpose_ , especially when he had told Kaoru how much he hated that.

_Maybe it's just easier,_ he thought, _for both of us. His crazed mother thinks «she's» sending letter to a lover, and my father believes I have a girlfriend who likes sending perfumed letters._ He didn't really like that, but maintaining the illusion they were following their families' way of thinking would certainly be a correct way, or at least leave them enough time to find a solution to their problems.

Souma had accepted the date he had suggested, giving him an hour and a place where they could meet. A place so crowded nobody would notice if Souma was a man or a woman. Kaoru wasn't sure about how he was supposed to look like, actually, if he was hiding under his mask, or just coming as he was. So, he just placed himself in a visible enough spot, looking at the crowd who was coming and going around him. There was so much noise around him he didn't even hear it when a feminine voice called his name. He did hear, though, the person clearing their voice, and calling him in a way that sent chills down his spine.

"Lord Hakaze," the voice said, and he turned so fast towards he almost hurt his neck. "Sorry if I made you wait."

Face to him, Kanzaki looked completely different from the only time they had met. He was wearing a long, black, skinny t-shirt, with grey jeans, a chain falling on his left hip. His hair were tied up and left straight, bangs framing his face. He had a very different aura, and right at that moment, Kaoru asked himself two questions:

First, how could he have even mistaken him for a woman?

And second, how was it possible that such a man existed on the same plan as him?

His heart was racing so fast he had forgotten how to talk, and he probably looked very stupid at this second. Kanzaki crooked his head, letting him enough time to find his words, before he asked:

"Lord Hakaze? Are you alright?"

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"I think I am," he blurted, before rubbing his neck, trying to prevent himself from saying the next sentence. "You look stunning."

_I hate myself, sometimes._ He had promised himself to refrain that attitude, in particular with Kanzaki, since the guy probably had enough men trying to seduce him without knowing the truth. The other one seemed to look for something that wasn't there, and let out a frustrated groan.

"So the rumors I heard are true, Kaoru Hakaze's a playboy," he said, instead, an emotion Kaoru wasn't able to distinct in his voice.

"I only play with girls, though," he replied immediately.

He bit his lip, to try and not add what he had always wanted to shout to the world. Even though it had been easy to lie to himself, at first, he believed less and less in his own words and thoughts.

"Would you have played with me if I had my mask on, then?"

_What?_

"Why would I?"

_Why would I do something so stupid?_ He wondered what Kanzaki's point was, and felt his heartbeat accelerate again.

"You said it yourself: you play with girls.

\- And that's the exact reason I wouldn't do it even if you had your mask on," he confessed.

Or in any situation ever. There was something inside him that was trying to shout the thing he was fleeing from. So loud that even with his ears covered, he would soon have no other choice than admit it.

"Putting your mask on does not make you a girl," he explained. "It only makes you look different. You can fool lots of people, but not me. Never me."

He probably couldn't fool _everyone_ , though, and that probably was better for him. Of course, he'd have loved to be the only one that could let him be himself, but he knew that wasn't sane at all. The purple eyes looking into his seemed to search for an answer, but Kaoru would never know if he had found it. Instead, the other one smiled, and asked him where they could go and spend some time together, far from their world.

He wanted to bring his friend in small, not very well-known places, yet Kanzaki had told him he would feel better if there were a lot of people around them - so he could hide in case they'd cross somebody he knew's path. Kaoru wasn't against it, for crowds weren't a problem for him, and hiding from people that could cause him problems towards his family was an idea he liked. So, he brought Kanzaki to the most popular places of the town - the large coffee shop, from where you could see a large part of the town, the touristic places, temples and sanctuaries. One of his favorite restaurants, shops, game centers everywhere he could before the night separated them.

The last place they went was a small, but popular restaurant, and there were people sitting all around them, speaking loudly, not giving a care in the world to them. Looking through the windows, Kanzaki was smiling, and for the seventeenth time of the day (he had counted), he told himself he shouldn't be feeling the way he felt. He was about to admit something, but Kanzaki suddenly turned towards him:

"Lord Hakaze, thank you for this day. I had a lot of fun, today."

He couldn't help but smile, happy to hear these words. It wasn't the first time he heard them, since he had brought dozens of women his age around the town, but this time sounded different. Way more sincere.

"You're welcome, I had fun too. So, I guess there'll be a next time?"

The smile that took place on Kanzaki's face intrigued him, and he heard the young man laugh - he didn't know the reason behind it, but he didn't care, because getting to hear his friend laugh was a chance he didn't want to miss.

"That sounds like a date," Kanzaki finally explained, trying to catch his breath, his body still agitated by his laughter.

Kaoru rubbed his neck, looking for the right words. _Dontsayanythingstupid, don'tsayanythingstupid, don'tsayanythingstupid..._

"It does, doesn't it..."

Before he could even try to find an explanation, or the right thing to say, Kanzaki interrupted him:

"But anyway, of course there'll be a next time. I hope you got to enjoy your liberty as much I did, today," Kanzaki calmly told him, the look in his eyes suddenly a little sadder.

Kaoru had a bad feeling about that, and before the other one could even start thinking about going home, he asked:

"Hey, do you have one or two more hours for me?"

Face to him, Kanzaki took a few seconds to understand his sentence before he was able to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Uh, yes, why?"

If that was supposed to be coherent, of course. The blond smiled: he knew where they were going next.

It wasn't very far from there. It wasn't the most luxurious one either, or the best one, but the place was good (and crowded) enough for them. So, when they entered the place, Kaoru asked for a room for two, with unlimited drink, and after the receptionist had everything they would need, he lead them to their room, asking for the drinks they wanted, telling them they would be able to order the next ones through the intercom. All along, Kanzaki's eyes seemed to widen, and he was rendered speechless when he saw the room, with its large sofa and its television. That was enough to tell Kaoru it was the first time his friend ever came to a karaoke.

Kaoru took the tablet, to look for a song he liked. He looked at Kanzaki, who seemed like a child. Even if he didn't even know if the other one liked music, or singing, at least, they could have some fun together... If they didn't, actually, nothing forced them to sing, and they could just spend some good time together.

Finding one of his favorite artist on the list, he hesitated between two of his favorite songs. One was a calm ballad, the other one a rock song. In the end, he chose the rock song, so he wouldn't bother his friend. He could sing the ballad later. Launching the song, Kaoru took one of the microphones, and checked it was on. Next to him, the purple-haired man realized there was a second one, and took it.

When the song started, a large smile on his lips, Kaoru started singing. He didn't even have to read the lyrics, for he knew them by heart. They were ones that spoke to him, a lot. They spoke about liberty, about escaping the mold to find your own self, and he could never help but sing them with an energy he had only when he sang; that energy that allowed him to even forget about himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


	7. Chapter 7

He was so into his own little world that he didn't notice immediately that the tablet had disappeared from its place, so when he sat again after the song was over, he was a bit surprised. While his friend was getting up, he noticed the tablet in front of Kanzaki's seat, and took it to add a song, not expecting one to start.

Startling, he made a mistake in the song name he was writing, looking up as the sound of a koto resounded in their room. The song had a very traditional atmosphere, though there were drums, a bass and guitars, and Kanzaki's voice sounded perfect on it. He even forgot he was doing something, too absorbed by what was happening to even bother remembering he was supposed to choose his next song. And his friend's switch of pitches, unneeded, seemed to let him have fun. Kaoru didn't need more to know he was seeing Kanzaki genuinely having fun (and he was very charming when he had fun).

The last thought was enough of a mental slap, and he finally managed to choose his next song, before putting the tablet away so he could listen carefully to the rest of the performance. He felt shaken, for all kind of reasons, that were probably only his. But the only thing that mattered to him was that he loved what he was listening to, and he couldn't help but smile, and applause Kanzaki when he was over.

The smile that answered him looked a child's, and brought such a warmth in his heart he couldn't help but smile, too. As soon as the next song's first notes started, he stood up, and Kanzaki jumped.

"Oh, I know this song!"

He blinked, and looked at Kanzaki, smiling.

"Do you want to sing it with me?

\- Can I?"

_I can't believe he's asking me that._ He had to remind himself it was the first time his friend went to a karaoke.

"Of course you can."

When he spoke about «eyes that seemed to contain the universe» to Sakuma, that was exactly what he meant: those beautiful eyes, shining brighter than the brightest of stars. But he didn't have the time to say anything else that the song started, and they sang it together.

Going to the karaoke was never boring, to Kaoru, but that night, it seemed funnier than ever, as the time was going on and they were taking turns in singing songs, or singing together. But of course, the time had to go too fast, and before they knew it, they had to leave the place. The expression on Kanzaki's face said it all, and Kaoru understood. Their day had to end, no matter how much they tried to extend it. He placed a hand on his heart, for a mere second, before turning towards Kanzaki, who was checking his messages, a sad expression on his face. He saw the beautiful traits turn into an ugly wince, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of fabrics being moved, and when he opened his eyes, Kanzaki's chest was bare, and he was getting rid of his jeans, before he folded his clothes and put them on the seat next to him. Kaoru's mind went blank for a second, before it filled with the images he could see - the muscles that hid behind a slightly tanned skin, that constitution definitely stronger than his, but also the harmonious curves on the surface of Kanzaki's skin - that were soon deformed by some sort of skin-colored bras. Suddenly, Kaoru liked it a little less, and it took him a few more seconds before he realized what was actually happening.

"Ah, crap, I hate that thing," he heard, hands trying to clip the said thing.

Sighing, Kaoru stood up, placing himself behind Kanzaki. He had enough experience with bras to know how this was supposed to work, so he clipped it himself, brushing his friend's hands to tell him he was doing it for him.

"Thanks," Kanzaki's voice trailed off.

Of course he wasn't really thankful, and Kaoru would have bet anything that he'd rather have kept his jeans rather than put that pleated skirt and those stockings on. At least, he had put his t-shirt back, but it looked different, with those new curves. Finally, he watched as the purple strands fell free on Kanzaki's shoulders, and the other one quickly put some make-up on.

It felt so wrong, for his expression was so sad... Had he _chosen_ to cross-dress, Kaoru was sure he would have looked way better, but everything said how much he hated that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologized, but Kaoru shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm sorry you have to do that.

\- Don't I look like the girls you play with, though?"

He had taken his female voice, and Kaoru startled.

"Not at all," he sadly smiled. "You just look like someone who's very uncomfortable with that look."

Considering the sorry smile on his friend's face, he guessed he wasn't the only one thinking like that. It hurt even more when he saw Kanzaki take money out of his wallet, and give it to him.

"That's for the payment. I'd rather go first, so people don't ask questions."

The blond nodded, and watched him leave the room. His hand on the handle, Kanzaki seemed about to say something, but refrained himself. Finally, he opened the door.

"I'll be waiting for you outside."

Kaoru sadly nodded, taking the bill, before gathering his things, and looking at the empty room. He sighed, and left the room in turn, so he could go and pay for their time there, and join Kanzaki outside. He had to look carefully to finally find him, because his friend had gone a little further away, but he now knew he could easily find him in a crowd. And that was a good thing, because that drunken guy was on the verge to put a hand on Kanzaki's ass. He didn't like doing that, but Kaoru placed a hand around his friend's waist, pulling him in a calmer place. He knew he had to worry about the other one's reaction, but at least it would be appropriate.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kanzaki asked, his voice sounding suspicious - Kaoru couldn't blame him for that.

"Because that drunkard seemed to appreciate your body a little _too_ much," he admitted, releasing his friend (he hadn't even noticed he was still holding him until the shorter one's eyes looked into his, and they were way too close for his sanity). "I'm sorry."

The purple eyes blinked.

"Oh... It's alright," he saw a smile face him. "You were only thinking about my safety."

The sigh of relief that left Kaoru's lips was unexpected, and surprised even himself. The expression that resulted must have been funny, because he heard the laugh he liked so much. _Crap. I'm in too deep, and it's only the second time we meet. Fuck you, Sakuma, for being right._

He rubbed his neck, not knowing what to add. He knew they had to say goodbye for today, but... _I can't do that, right? Especially now._ He sighed, noticing the absent expression in Kanzaki's eyes when his phone vibrated.

"I'm sorry," the feminine voice told him, and it was enough to break his heart for the day. "I would have loved to stay longer, but I can't."

He nodded, and had to admit he was more worried than anything else - the words in the letter came to his mind, and he really didn't want to think about what they meant.

"I hope you don't get troubles for staying so late with someone your mother doesn't know," he replied, not hoping too much on that point.

His friend's expression kept changing, before he finally managed to say:

"I'll... Manage, if she does anything. Don't worry for me, I'm gonna be okay. I'll send you a letter, okay?"

«That's so old school», Sakuma's words resounded into his mind, making him smile. _Yes, that's so old school. But I like it._

"I'll be waiting for it," he replied, and they finally managed saying goodbye.

On his way home, Kaoru put his hands in his pockets. He could still feel the shape of Kanzaki's body under his fingers, the muscles you wouldn't guess were under the shirt, and couldn't help but feel his face get hotter than needed, and his lips curl into a timid smile. He was in too deep, definitely, but unless Kanzaki was completely clueless (which he hoped he was not), he hadn't hated their contact.

He lived pretty far away from that place, and decided he'd walk, instead of taking the transports. It would give him enough time to breathe, and think about the evening, peacefully. He looked at the stars, a big, stupid smile on his face, even laughed, the memories turning in his head.

_I feel like a child on Christmas, and my present was just awesome._

He wouldn't have been surprised if snow started falling, even though it was the middle of the summer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always ♥


	8. Chapter 8

When he had got home that night, his heart had beat so strong he thought it was going to fly out of his chest. Luckily, his father had already been asleep, and he had had the chance to go to bed happily, thinking about his day, again and again, until he fell asleep. Strangely, his father hadn't shouted at him for being out the whole day on the next morning, nor insulting him for spending a day with random girls, which was usually the case. Oh, he wouldn't complain, but he had to admit that was surprising, coming from that man.

In the end, he just shrugged it away, until he received a new letter. That one intrigued him, because the fragrance wasn't the usual one. He hoped it wasn't a message, and that everything was okay, as the fresh, flowery scent seemed to be everywhere around him. He read the letter, his heart beating as he read - he couldn't help but read each and every word of it, but in the meantime, he feared something had happened.

And if it did, then the letter didn't say a word about it. He couldn't completely assume everything was okay, but that was what the words suggested. The round, charming writing seemed to try and learn to fly, as if it had been written under sheer enthusiasm; so much that sometimes he had difficulties understanding the words, when letters seemed to turn into spirals that told him how much fun his friend had had, and how he couldn't wait for their next day together. He even had suggested a few dates, adding that his mother had even pushed him to suggest they met in the next fourteen days.

_«It's the first time I see my dear daughter so happy», she said. We're not there yet, but at least she's happy for me... Though I suspect it might be because of your name, she looked unusually happy when she heard the name «Hakaze»._

He wasn't too sure about that point, or the fact they were playing their parents' game just so they could feel safe, but at least, that was positive news. After all, his father had seemed way too happy when he asked him if he had got news from «the girl that sends you perfumed letters».

About that, he did find information, in the post scriptum. It said the fragrance was a mix of pink and red roses Kanzaki's mother had offered him, and he had thought it would change from the former one, which scent was probably a little bit too strong. Kaoru had to admit, this one was way lighter, and it was a great change. But it was the first time his friend admitted he had done it on purpose, even if it was indirect.

As he wrote his reply, Kaoru took notice of something: Kanzaki hadn't been wearing any fragrance on the day they had met. Or maybe he was too used to the one that had fallen on the first letter and he hadn't noticed it, but Kaoru's nose was pretty sure it wasn't the case. He shook the thought away, finishing his sentence, before his phone vibrated, indicating him he had a message. Since Shinkai had announced he would soon be back from his travel and had promised to go to class, lately, then he saw only one other possibility, and he was just jaded to know he was right.

«I managed to organize a party on next week's Friday night,» it said. «You should invite your princess!»

He winced, and sighed. Sakuma was impossible - he probably just wanted to meet Kanzaki - but he couldn't help but think it would be a good occasion to meet, even though he'd rather not see him in a dress again.

"It's not like I really have a choice, for now..." he sighed, before adding the sentence « _Sakuma organizes a party on Friday the twelfth, and he would like to invite you, but doesn't know your address. Are you interested in coming?_ » on the letter.

Himself wasn't sure it would be good for Kanzaki to come, but yet again, he couldn't help but want to meet him again, and again, and _I just should stop seeing him, actually, or I might end up doing something stupid._ Yet, he still replied to Kanzaki's invitation to meet again, giving him hours they could meet ( _if_ they could meet) on the dates he had suggested.

For a second, he even almost asked for his friend's phone number, but something told him he shouldn't. Or maybe just not yet. He put the idea away, and kept writing his letter, wondering if it was right to invite Kanzaki at this party. He didn't want him to torture himself for one more night, especially if he could avoid it. But himself was tired of mundane parties - but this one was Sakuma's, and not his parents', so maybe, just maybe, it would be a little more fun. He heard his phone vibrate again, and sighed once more.

"Can't you just leave me alone while I write a letter?" he asked aloud, though nobody would answer him.

«I also invited Shinkai, and he answered "Yes" followed by approximately seventy-four exclamation marks. Maybe seventy-five, I almost lost count after the thirty-sixth one - or was it the thirty-seventh?»

For a second, he wondered if his friends were real and crazy, or if he hadn't just invented them so he could have fun from time to time - the nineteen messages that followed, all from Shinkai, that sounded very excited to go to a party very soon, reminded him they weren't the fruits of his imagination. So, just in order to be able to write, he put his phone in silence mode, and threw it on his bed. He'd just have to remember not to put it out of that mode until the next morning.

The moment he signed the letter was a relief to him, and his eyes were almost closed when he wrote the post-scriptum, to tell Kanzaki about how he loved the fragrance. His last word written, he let his closed pen fall on the table, and safely put the letter in the envelopped it needed, just so he could put it a little further away and place his head in the middle of his arms. _It's not like me to be that impatient to meet someone. I could just meet anyone, after all._ He took a look at his phone, thinking about all the names in his contact list, but none of the ones he remembered sounded interesting. So, in the end, he went to look at the device, ignoring the messages he hadn't read yet, and roamed through the list of names. Most of them had a picture so he could remember what they looked like, but...

«I think I'm sick,» he finally sent to Sakuma. «It's the first time I don't want to just flirt with every girl I find.»

Then he locked his phone and took his letter so he could send it, checked he had some money, and finally left the house. Even though, right now, he just wanted to stay in his bed until the next letter came, he had decided to try and get out, as he usually did: that could probably change his mind, and maybe he coud meet someone else, a girl to spend the evening, if not the night with - the last five times, it hadn't worked, but he could still try and hope.

But maybe there was something wrong, with him. Maybe he had changed, or maybe he just needed to assume what he wanted to keep for himself, because it wasn't even six in the evening when he went home, crashing on his bed. Kaoru had always been a very social man, but right at the moment, he didn't want to spend time with anyone that wasn't Kanzaki - maybe except if it was Sakuma or Shinkai, because those weirdoes were the best friends he had, no matter how... Unconventional they were.

He finally looked at all the messages they had sent him, and though Shinkai's were mostly consisting of «Bubble, bubble!», «I can't wait for Sakuma's party!» and «I hope to see you there!» followed by so many exclamation marks that Kaoru had stopped going to their end because it would take him the whole day, they made him smile. Maybe he needed those weirdoes in his life, right now.

The messages he had received from Sakuma confirmed that point, because his friend had asked him:

«Then who do you want to flirt with?»

It felt like an arrow piercing his heart when the answer came to his mind immediately. He wrote a name, and hid his face in his pillow while he sent the message. _Fuck. That wasn't supposed to happen._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't supposed to happen, Kaoru, but it did anyway :D
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! I had originally intended for all of this to take a way, way longer time, but Kaoru fell way deeper than I expected him too, while writing.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next week for the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm publishing this a little late, but this chapter is longer than the other ones ♪ I hope you enjoy reading it as much as liked writing it!

He got an answer to his letter two days later, and was happy to be confirmed at least a few dates so they could meet, but, of course, the part about Sakuma's party was a bit longer than the rest, and Kaoru could only guess why. _I probably shouldn't have invited him_ , he thought while reading, _I don't want to impose that on him..._ He shook his head, trying not to think too much about how he didn't want Kanzaki to spend a whole evening dressed up again, just to fool people he didn't really know and find a future spouse. He closed his eyes, just a second, so he could breathe. He wasn't sure he wanted to read the next sentence, but he still did - and didn't regret it.

The answer was a «yes»; Kaoru couldn't even believe it. That had no sense, why would he do that? His heart beating faster than ever, he re-read the sentence three times before even daring to move on.

« _Getting out won't hurt me,_ » it said. « _Even though I'll have to disguise, I'll be happy to accompany you there._ »

It still sounded incredible to Kaoru's eyes, so he got up from his chair, walked in a circle in his room, pinched his arm, went back to the letter, closed his eyes, focus on the perfume. It was yet a different one from the letter before, though at first he had thought it was the same, and he knew why. Some of his former dates used to wear that one, for some reason. It was red roses. He could even name the brand and remember the CM: «Teach him about the flower language».

And that was what was making his heart dance at the moment. Because he knew about the flower language - when you date ten girls a week, you'd better know about it - and he knew what red roses meant. For the whole time he had been reading the letter, questions had been going on and on in his head. Had he done that on purpose? Did _he_ know about the flower language? Or was it only Kaoru's mind that wanted his wishes to come true?

_Okay, breathe._ He took deep breathes, just so he could focus on the letter. The moment he arrived at the post-scriptum, though, stopped his heart for a few seconds.

« _PS: Can you guess what the fragrance is?_ »

Now he knew. Kanzaki was doing that on purpose, and not only to make their parents believe things. He was either trying to tell him something, or just making up a game for him. Whatever the real purpose was, he liked it.

His own letter written and sent (he couldn't help but wonder what Kanzaki's parents would thought about their child receiving so many letters in a short amount of time), he decided to stay in town. They had planned to meet two days later, and he wanted to look for places where they could go together - doing the same thing over and over again wasn't something he really liked.

"Hey, can't you look where you're going?"

The voice had started shouting before he even realized he had bumped into someone, and he came back to reality. Facing him, and shouting every insult he knew, was Oogami, one of Sakuma's and his junior's at the university. His friend loved to torture the guy, and treat him like a dog - he was a weirdo too, but he was now used to Sakuma, and incidentally himself, being surrounded by weirdoes - though he claimed «I'm a wolf! I'm a wolf!» all the time. Kaoru had to admit, he had the impression he was watching a small dog - maybe a Chihuahua or a Yorkshire - barking at him.

"Oogami, calm down. I was daydreaming and I didn't saw you, I apologize."

Calm seemed to surround them, suddenly, and his junior looked at him.

"Ah, sorry, Hakaze.

\- You're in a worse mood than ever, aren't you?"

The young man huffed, and started to walk away, before he stopped and turned towards him.

"I hate Sakuma and his fucking parties!" he shouted, before disappearing into the crowd.

Jaded, Kaoru sighed, forced to keep to himself that he didn't appreciate mundane parties anymore either; but just this once, he had good reasons to go there. _Excellent_ reasons. He rubbed his neck, and continued walking, trying not to wonder too much about his surroundings. _Maybe I'm a weirdo myself._ Yep, maybe that was the reason he had such friends, wherever he went. Or maybe that was just because he was friends with Sakuma, he wasn't sure...

He had stopped even trying to wonder by the time he finally got to meet Kanzaki again. He was almost late, because he had spent two entire hours trying to choose the perfect outfit - but he hadn't really slept the night before, so he had been up early enough for it not to become _too much_ of a problem. He wanted to look good, but not _too_ good because that wasn't _supposed_ to be a date. He had had to go through all the brand clothes he had just to find _the_ clothes that would look perfect, and when he arrived at the place they had decided to meet, he checked five time if his hair looked correct, and if he didn't look too tired, in the screen of his phone. Sighing of relief when he looked good enough for himself, Kaoru started looking all around.

He jumped when hands placed themselves on his eyes, and felt a body behind his. It didn't take him very long to relax and smile when a familiar voice asked him who it was, sending chills down his spine.

"Kanzaki," he answered. "I feared I was late and you had already left."

The hands left his eyes, letting him see again, and his friend placed himself next to him.

"Haha, sorry for that. By the way, may I ask you a favor?"

Already? Kaoru blinked, and tilted his head.

"Yes, what is it?"

He saw his friend bite his lip and look away for a second, seeming a little bit uncomfortable.

"Mh... Could you... Would you be okay with calling me by my first name?"

His eyes widened. That was an unexpected request, especially when it was only the third time they met, and for a second he wondered if he wasn't dreaming; the formulation made it sound way too much as if he was asking for a date, and Kaoru's mind felt like it was screaming and running in all directions at the same time - he felt completely stupid, right now.

"I know it sounds weird," Kanzaki apologized, "But... I would like not to feel affiliated with my family when I'm with you."

  _Okay, Kaoru, calm down, everything's alright._ No, it wasn't, not really, because it looked too much like a dream. One of those dream he had been having from the first time they met after the party, and that ended up being quite hot. He wasn't sure he was ready for that, though, and had to stop himself from thinking too much. _Hey. He just asked you to call him by his name. You do that with all the girl you meet._ But all the girls he met weren't always from the same world as him, and mundane parties were something they probably had never set foot in.

"I'll do my best, then," he finally manage to say.

He hesitated asking the same, because he liked the purpose of it, and not remembering his father's name for a moment sounded interesting. He smiled, and asked in return:

"Then, may I ask for that favor to be returned?" Kanzaki's head tilted, probably because he was confused. "I wouldn't mind forgetting about my family name when I'm with you."

His friend's lips formed a perfect "o", and Kaoru couldn't help but think he was very cute, and it felt very difficult keeping what he thought for himself; he had to remind himself it wasn't the right moment to confess. If there ever was a confession at all.

"If it is your wish, then I'll do my best too, Lord Kaoru."

He had to refrain from putting his hand on his face. _He's probably not ready to drop the «lord» yet, huh?_ It was okay, at least he had agreed to stop calling him Hakaze, and that was enough for now.

"Thank you."

He got a happy smile as a response, and Kanzaki, apparently very excited to be out, looked all around him.

"So, where are we going, today?"

_Anywhere you want to,_ he almost replied, but decided it would be better to suggest a few of the places he had checked two days earlier. He only hope was that they didn't meet anyone from his university - he didn't want to have to explain he didn't have time for them, and people like Sakuma, Shinkai or Morisawa were the kind to not understand (or want, for Sakuma) when to leave people alone. In the end, he shook the idea away, bringing Kanzaki to a few of the places he liked.

While they were walking, they passed in front of a reptile shop, and Kaoru was surprised to be suddenly walking alone. So, he went back on his steps, finding Kanzaki at the entry of the shop. He sighed happily, and joined him in the shop.

"What have you seen?

\- Look! The turtles! They're so cute!"

Cute? Mh. He obliged, but to him, the turtles looked like turtles, and he didn't have a major interest in them. Yet, Kanzaki was probably different, because he kept looking at them, and the look in his eyes said it all: he wanted to play with the turtles. Kaoru smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to go to the aquarium, next time? There are plenty of turtles and fishes, there, and there's even a place where you can touch the animals."

The biggest and brightest of eyes suddenly turned towards him, accompanied by the largest smile he had ever seen. He didn't know people could smile that much. At least, he had his answer, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Really?!

\- Yes, really. You seem to like turtles a lot, so...

\- I love turtles, and fishes, and jellyfishes, and..."

_And you sound a lot like Shinkai._ The thought made him laugh. Those two would become very good friends... And for some reason, he felt just a tiny little bit irritated by the thought. _Some reason, right. I totally know the reason, yeah._ He tried not to focus on it, because spending a great day with Souma sounded way more interesting, no matter if he had to stay a whole day in a shop that wasn't that interesting to his eyes.

Yet, they still left the shop way earlier than he'd have thought, and he was a little surprised about that fact.

"Are you sure you want to go?

\- Of course. Our days together aren't only for me, they're for you, too. So I'm not going to make you stay in a place that's no fun for you," Souma (the name still sounded a little forbidden, but so delicious to think about, in his mind) explained, not even letting him the time to protest. "So, where should we go next?"

He was a little embarrassed he hadn't even thought about that, and brought his friend through the town. They stopped at a themed cafe for a moment, then took pictures in the most touristic places around, before Souma had a request:

"Say... Could we go to the karaoke again?"

He was surprised by that, considering how the last time had ended - it had broken his heart for days just to remember his face when changing clothes - but wouldn't refuse. He loved to sing, actually, and had his father not insisting on how much of a disgrace he would be to their name if he _dared_ trying to get into a singing career when he was fourteen, he would probably already be on a stage. But, he guessed, his dream was supposed to stay a dream.

"Alright," he confirmed. "Let's go."

At least, he had a way to sing, away from his family, away from the world. Yet, somehow, deep inside, he still hoped he could sing the song he had written when he was younger. _Stop thinking about it, you're here to be free._ He nodded, and looked at his friend, before leading him to a different karaoke place from the precedent time. That one was way larger, and way more comfortable - and in there, they didn't know him and his tendency to bring his dates with him. _Souma's not a date, though._ Not that he would have minded it, but the situation would have been different in any case.

Their room, this time, was larger, and brighter, and the furnitures way more luxurious. He felt like a prince in his castle, and refrained from laughing when Souma hesitated doing so.

Shaking his head, Kaoru finally chose his own song (he had forgotten to do it), browsing through the newest trends. And he found the perfect one. It wasn't subtle at all, and it wasn't the kind of music he usually liked to listen to, but it was still fun to sing and to listen to. So, as he started to sing « _Love_ », he just hoped to entertain Souma enough to make him forget about his anxiety attack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder, the song "Love" I name in my text is actually Hoshino Gen's "Koi", a song that was super popular this winter, when I wrote this story and that I happened to listen a lot ♪ It's a cute song about love and it has a cut choreography!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

The bet was easily won, and the chorus was so easy to remember his friend ended up singing it with him. The atmosphere had completely changed as soon as that bright smile appeared before his eyes, and they ended the song looking into each other's eyes, Souma asking for another song, looking like the happiest child in the world. Kaoru had to admit, the only other time he had seen him like that was when they had been in the reptile shop, earlier.

"You really love singing, don't you?" Kaoru remarked after they each had a few turns.

"It helps me feel better. And I can play with my voice, too."

He couldn't help but smile. His voice was probably one of the rare things Souma really liked about himself, and he was glad he had the chance to hear a range of it other people didn't get the chance to know, _even though I'd totally listen to yet another range of it_.

"How come you like changing your voice that much?" he couldn't help but ask, out of curiosity.

After all, with what his mother forced him to do, he could have hated that feminine voice, but instead, he seemed to love switching for no reason, just because he wanted to do so. And to Kaoru, that was a real wonder.

"...You won't mock me?" his friend asked, wincing.

"Why would I?"

He saw his friend shrug, but before he couldn't even promise not to laugh, Souma replied:

"That's right, you could have mocked me for way worse."

While Kaoru nodded, though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to have a reason to mock, the purple-haired man bit his lips, probably trying to look for the right way to voice what he wanted to say.

"Well... I have a dream," he admitted, and Kaoru tilted his head: that was no surprise, but what kind of dream? "I wish I could become a voice actor," Souma finally admitted, before he closed his eyes, very strongly, apparently waiting for something.

He blinked a few times. _That's it? That's the thing he was afraid to tell me?_ Huffing, he got up, and patted Souma's head.

"That's a great dream. You're talented to change your voice, I'm sure you'll become an awesome voice actor."

The smile on Souma's face looked like a child's, while he extended his hand. Kaoru tilted his hand, before taking it. And he swore, nobody had ever made him get up so easily. There were both grace and strength in the move, so much he had to shake his head to come back to reality, and to the song they were supposed to sing. He felt good, so good. So free.

That was a little frightening, actually. Because freedom had its limits, and he knew there was a big chance for these days to get to an end, someday. If it could wait long enough, though, that would be okay with him. He just wanted to feel good. He just wanted to be next to Souma, as long as he could. _I'd like «forever»_ , he thought, _but even just «a few years» would be awesome._ Yet, in a way, he feared that wouldn't even reach that point, if he never took a risk.

They finished the song while looking into each other's eyes, and that looked so much like those romances he had seen at the theater, with all those girls he used to go out with. Unfortunately, they weren't in a movie, and there was no cheesy music in the background (oh wait, there actually was one, promoted by the karaoke place itself), and magic wouldn't happen, and even if he kissed Souma, he had chances to get rejected. So, instead, he closed his eyes, and tried to think about something else. Because right now, the situation wasn't good for his mental health.

Yet, while he was trying to focus, his mind suddenly went completely blank. On his cheek - no, at the corner of his lips, the softest sensation ever. He wasn't sure it was what it was, or rather, he tried to convince himself it wasn't, because _it wasn't possible_ , right? He was dreaming, again, like he seemed to do every night, now. And soon, the witch would take Souma away and turn him into a woman. It was how all his dreams about Souma (hence, all his dreams) ended, and he always woke up alone, more and more resigned as the nights went on.

"Lord Kaoru?"

He blinked. Wait, this wasn't how Souma called him in his dreams.

"Are you alright? Did I..." He saw his junior bit his lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

He tried to remember what this world around him was - the karaoke, the truth, not one of his weird dreams, the song they had just sung, the kiss in the corner of his lips. He put his free hand just where the kiss had been given, before placing the mic on the table. _Okay. What should I do, now? He thinks he's done wrong, and I feel like a miracle just happened. What do I do?_

"Okay, I'm seriously worried, now," his friend voiced, and he shook his head again.

"Don't be!" he finally managed to say. "I just... Didn't expect it at all.

\- You didn't?"

He rubbed his neck, sighing, and looked at Souma again. How was he supposed to explain that coherently when his mind had been nothing but question marks during a whole minute?

"I... Was trying to tell myself I wasn't in a dream or in a movie and refraining myself from kissing you, actually."

_Wait, did I say that out loud?!_

He saw the soft lips turn into a perfect "o", and two hands cupped his face. Okay, now he was sure it wasn't a dream, because Souma was actually way stronger than any of his dreams could try to tell him, and his face almost hurt. The look in his friend's eyes told him he'd better run for his life, but his body wasn't thinking the same.

"Listen. I feel like myself when I'm with you. I manage to get rid of my stupid feminine manners, I can use my real voice. That's the exact purpose of these days we spend together. But they're not just _my_ days. They're _ours_. There's no meaning if you're not yourself during those moments.

\- But what if you didn't-

\- You haven't even _asked_ , but if you did I'd have said _yes_. And had you tried to force it on a me that didn't want it, I'd have punched you right in the face. We're not in a movie, and we're not in your dreams or in mine, but fuck, you spoiled a perfect setting."

_Oh._

He looked for his words, trying to say something that wouldn't sound stupid after that, though he knew that was in vain, and the only thing he was able to say was:

"Wait, what?"

Souma seemed angrier than before, and Kaoru feared for his life when a hand grabbed his collar, almost making him suffocate. But if he had to suffocate with his friend's lips kissing his, then that would be the perfect death. Finally, when he answered the kiss, the grip started to loosen (but had they not been kissing, he probably wouldn't have dared moving anyway). Even though his mind had difficulties processing all of this hadn't happened in a dream, he could tell there was a difference with what he had wished for until now.

He didn't really know what to do with his hands, at first, but they finally found their place, around Souma's waist, while he was freed from the Grip of Death, feeling arms surround him. He was sorry for spoiling the perfect setting, but apparently, it wasn't _that_ much of a problem.

"I'm sorry," he still apologized.

"I might be able to survive it," Souma answered, "and maybe even pardon you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, would you?

\- Yes, I would," the other one confirmed. "But you'll have to bear with me and my perfumed letters many, many times."

On purpose, he winced a little, letting an embarrassed moan escape his lips.

"Ah, will I be able to do that? That might be too much to handle!"

His voice was exaggerated, falsely dramatic. Of course he was completely ready to handle that. Actually, that sounded like the perfect plan - almost _too_ perfect, but for now, at least, that would do.

"Ow, I'm hurt! And I thought you were different, and you could handle me!"

He smiled, looking at the man in his arms. He wasn't sure what they were, but he knew that was how he wanted to be.

"I can try and do my best to handle you, then," he replied, "maybe.

\- «Maybe»?!

\- Maybe I'd be very happy to do so. Maybe I've been hoping for this to happen.

\- And when the moment comes you can't even bring yourself to realize it. What a man!" Souma gently mocked, kissing his pout.

He felt glad. So glad that everything hadn't been in vain, that the other one returned his feelings; that he had got to open his true self to someone. He felt really excited, overjoyed, because he wanted to tell the world - but part of the world wasn't really okay with it, and he wondered how he would do not to inform his father of the truth. At least, his getting perfumed, manually written letters would probably help for a while, but he didn't want Souma to stay in a disguise just so their families could leave them alone.

But he knew they would find the way, no matter the time it was supposed to take. And if didn't, well, they could find a way to leave that society of theirs, or just leave the country, anything would be good for him, as long as it meant he was far from his father and close to Souma. He looked at the man in his arms, smiled, and finally remembered why they were here in the first place - well, except that it was a perfect hiding place to avoid the eyes of the world. He listened to the random songs the screen was broadcasting, before he dared to suggest:

"Should we sing another cheesy song?"

Souma rolled his eyes, and took the mic he had left on the table, too.

"Of course, we should."

Kaoru smiled like a happy child, and they browsed the songs until they found one they both knew, and wanted to sing (if it was only for Kaoru, he'd had chosen something that didn't sound _that_ cheesy, but he wasn't the only one to decide on that point). They spent the rest of their day as they had done the first time, having fun in town, until they had to go their separate way, Souma hiding behind the mask of a beautiful woman, disappearing in the crowd.

At that precise moment, he understood why Sakuma seemed sorry their only way to communicate was to write letters: because they wouldn't be able to speak to each other for two days, because they couldn't just randomly decide to meet for no reason. And that was a shame, because he felt the need to meet Souma again as fast as possible. _It's okay,_ he told himself. _It's not the first time, and I managed, until now._ Actually, he even managed now, and for the next two hours. Yet, the moment he had closed the door to his room, he looked at his bed, and walked straight to it, his head full of memories of any and everything, like the exact taint in Souma's eyes at the exact moment he had said good bye, or how his absence of any excessive fragrance on his skin made its natural scent absolutely delicious, or how his voice sounded at what exact moment, how he played with it even unconsciously, how he liked that there was a voice reserved to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 100% didn't happen the way I originally expected it, but I still am happy with it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it ♥


	11. Chapter 11

He sighed so deeply it felt like he was trying to get rid of something heavy. Then, he took his phone, and read Sakuma's message thread, looking for the date he had organized his party. It was in a few days, but it still was before the promised aquarium date, and right now, he wanted to fall asleep until Friday came and he could wear those ridiculously expansive clothes, because these meant he would be able to meet with Souma again. He had promise to go and look for him, so his mother would feel comforted about where her «daughter» went. Oh well, that would be an occasion to use the car he was given by his aunt for a birthday before he could even drive.

He would also need a bouquet of flowers... And to care about the words he'd use. He would need not to get angry at the treatment the man he loved was getting, and to compose himself to pass for the ideal son-in-law. Maybe, if he charmed Souma's mother, it could help... After all, he was good at making a great first impression, just a little less at keeping it for too long. He had rarely managed to stay friends with women, actually. Except Anzu, but Anzu had never fallen for his tricks in the first place. Sometimes, he had wondered if she had been really, really good at hiding what she really thought, or if she was really a woman - that interrogation sounded stupid in his head, now, because she _definitely_ was a woman, no matter how she resisted to him, or how her last relationship before she started dating the guy that was now her fiancé was with a woman.

He hoped to see her at Sakuma's party, actually, but had no info on that point. She hadn't replied to his last message, but she probably just was very busy with the production she was starting. The last news he had was about how she had found a unit to produce, and how she was proud of them. It wasn't very well-known yet, but he did see large posters of them, here and there, in the town, and that made him proud of his friend.

Yet, right now, the only thing he wanted was for time to fly, and he wanted it strongly enough to never hear when his father called him for dinner, and just fall asleep as he was. Under his pillow he had hidden the red rose scenting letter, and even though he didn't really wear the fragrance, it reminded him of Souma. The mystery of the fragrances wasn't officially solved, but at least, it would help him feel a little less lonely, and maybe help him wait for the day they'd meet again.

_I wonder what the next letter will be perfumed with, though. He changes the fragrance every time, so it can't be red roses again..._

This was the last thought he managed to have before Morpheus took him in his embrace, making him fall so fast asleep he missed his alarm clock for the next day's classes. It wasn't before his dream reminded him he wasn't supposed to be asleep at such an hour that he opened his eyes, and gathered his things as fast as possible, took a shower and dressed, barely telling the maid he was sorry for not taking a breakfast, and ran to the university. He had missed his first class, but he could still be on time for the second, if all the lights weren't red on his way. Unfortunately, fate can be malicious, and his had decided he'd had enough chance the day before, apparently, and the second he stepped foot in the amphitheater, the class was starting, earning him a remark from the teacher. He shrugged it away with an excuse, he sat next to Sakuma, who had kept him a place.

His things out of his bag, Kaoru quietly sighed out of relief, but he knew he wouldn't be safe for too long. And he was right, because the second the teacher left the class, Sakuma placed a hand on his shoulder, not letting him make a move. _And that is how I end. I can't even tell Souma how dead I am, right now. May I rest in peace, maybe._

"I've seen you skip lots of activities, but never lessons," Sakuma started, and Kaoru instantly turned into a child, hoping the floor would turn into moving sands so he could disappear in it. "Was your date _that_ good, yesterday?"

As much as he was hoping he could run away, the grip on his shoulder told him he'd better not. Sakuma was far as muscled as Souma, but he did wear his nails long, and could definitely pierce his skin if he really wanted to. So, the blond took a deep breath, trying to reorganize the constant disorder and screaming his mind had been from the moment Souma's lips had touched his.

"Ah, uh... If you're asking if she ended up in my bed, then no, it was not «that» good," he answered, trying to be his usual self, enven though he knew it was impossible considering the subject. "But... We did have a very good time.

\- So, will the playboy finally admit he has fallen in love?" Sakuma grinned, making him sigh; Kaoru even wondered why his friend wasn't part of the University's theater club, before he remembered the Club President was Sakuma's ex.

"He will," Kaoru admitted. "And he will also gladly admit he doesn't want to be a playboy anymore."

The raven-haired student whistled, finally freeing him from his grip - why did everybody in his surrounding grip him, these days? Were they trying to kill him even though they were close to him?! - and they both left the amphitheater to go to their next class.

"So I guess you're bringing her, on Friday?

\- Yes I will, and you shouldn't look so happy just because you get to meet her," he replied, seeing the overjoyed look on his friend's face.

He just hoped Sakuma wouldn't be too curious about «her», because no matter how much Souma mastered being feminine, Sakuma could turn into a real _demon_. Actually, he even called himself a vampire, even though he was just allergic to the sunlight, to a lighter degree than his younger brother (that Kaoru had rarely met, because he usually was sleeping) who could barely move under the sunlight.

"Ah, yes, that is right, too, but actually, the thing that makes me the happiest, today, is something else."

_Oh no, what came to his mind, this time?_

He didn't have to wonder for too long, because Sakuma took a letter out of his bag, with the biggest of smiles, as if he had turned into a child.

"I got an answer from Tenshouin. He said he'll do his best to come on Friday."

Kaoru blinked twice, letting his friend think about what he had just said, and how he was uselessly happy, right on the moment.

"You know that «doing one's best» doesn't mean there are a hundred percent chance the person will come, right?"

The red-eyed man sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, in his first letter, he said he couldn't come _at all_ because he wasn't feeling very well, lately, and he had to stay at the hospital. I _told_ you. Three times."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, because he had no memory of that at all. When would have they talked about it? The last time he remembered Rei talking about Tenshouin was on the day he had sent Souma his first letter...

"You did? When?

\- ... I told you last week. When I was sulking for three days straight because the main purpose of my party wouldn't be there. Were you even listening?"

He had to admit, he probably hadn't. Because all he remembered, lately, was connected to Souma. And no matter how much Sakuma could talk about Tenshouin, it had probably left his mind as soon as it had entered it.

"...I guess I wasn't," he admitted. "I was probably...

\- Thinking about you princess?" He bit his lips, and nodded. "Yeah, actually you had that stupid enamored look on your face. Yes, this exact one," the raven-haired student precised, while looking at him, and Kaoru wondered if he looked _that_ stupid at that moment (but also if he looked like that when he was with Souma, because if he did, then his boyfriend - _Am I really allowed to call him that?_ \- would have reasons to mock him).

"Sorry..."

The answer he got being a smile and a pat on his head, he guessed his friend wasn't angry against him for that. Actually, Sakuma even told him the whole story once again, though he never gave any precisions on why Tenshouin had to go to the hospital, and Kaoru didn't try to get some.

"So, in the end he has chances to come, huh... I hope for you he'll be there," Kaoru wished, and he was answered with a nod.

"Isara will probably be there, too. Even though he'll probably end up spending his time taking care of my brother."

Isara was one of the students in Oogami's class, but Kaoru barely knew him. They didn't have much in common except for the Sakuma family, but he had seen him take care of his friend's little brother more than once. He had been surprised, at first, that they always were at least touching hands, or even just close enough to each other, but Sakuma had explained him it was because his younger brother would probably fall asleep - or collapse out of anemia if he didn't have something to keep him conscious; and apparently, the most efficient way to keep him conscious was for him to be in contact with Isara.

Kaoru had never asked more about it, because no matter how weird it sounded, it could totally be true, the Sakuma family just being _that_ weird. He nodded, following his friend until the places they usually chose in the classroom, and he looked at his phone - in vain, exactly like the fifty-three precedent times.

"Oh, so you finally exchanged numbers?"

On the moment, Kaoru regretted not asking Souma for his number, or at least his mail address... Yet he sighed, and shook his head.

"We didn't. I'm fine with «old school», actually," he answered, fearing the grin on Sakuma's face.

"That's almost ridiculous," his friend said. "You could talk more but you don't. Soon, she'll send you perfumed letters!"

He had an awkward laugh, and rubbed his neck. «Soon», huh? If he knew.

"She already does, actually.

\- Don't tell me...

\- It was an accident, the first time. But... I told her I liked it, and so she kept putting perfume on the letters."

He was met with the most jaded look ever, and even wondered if Sakuma was about to leave the place without a word. Yet he didn't, and instead, took all the time in the world to formulate his sentence - if he kept that way, they wouldn't have much time before the teacher came in.

"I don't even know what to say. That's ridiculously cheesy, and so unlike anything you'd do for most of the girls you date. Kaoru, what the hell happened to you? Where's the slacker I'm used to? Who are you, and what did you do to my friend?"

He smiled, uselessly checking his phone once more.

"Hello, I'm love, and I turned your friend into a ridiculously romantic guy. Also you know, letters are fun to write. You can say more than in a message, you can take your time to write it. You can write about the important things you might forget to say when you call or text. Also, expecting a letter in your mailbox is a wonderful feeling, and when you finally get it, happiness is at its highest. You should try that, honestly. I've come to think it's much more intimate than anything else."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♪


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO Guys I'm so sorry for my long absence.   
> My PC tried to drink, and even though I tried to explain him it wasn't good for him because he would be hungover for a long time, it didn't stop him. I've been waiting for the hangover to go, but it seems it's gonna take an eternity or two so I gave up and bought a keyboard - and thus, here you are.

While Sakuma was turning towards him, whispering he probably had just turned crazy, Morisawa suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, telling them he had been informed their teacher wouldn't be here. Great, because their lesson was supposed to last two hours. He was a bit disappointed, though he shrugged it away and just stayed there, next to Sakuma, before Morisawa showed up in front of them.

"Hakaze, are you alright? You've been looking weird for a few weeks. I can't get if you're happy or not, can I do something for you?"

Kaoru appreciated his friend's consideration, but didn't really want to get involved with his super hero games. Morisawa couldn't do anything for Souma or him, unless he brought him his boyfriend and magically made anyone who knew him that he had been raised as a girl. He grinned, though, and explained:

"It's nothing important, Mori. I just met someone.

\- What kind of person? Is it someone bad? Or another demon, like Sakuma?"

The guy was too energetic, to the point he didn't even let Sakuma enough time to show he was right here that he continued:

"Or is this person in danger? Are they having problems? You can tell me everything, Hakaze, I'll do my best to save them!"

_For now, if you could just let me talk, that would save my ears..._ He didn't dare saying that aloud, but still waited for his classmate to end his monologue.

"You don't get it, do you? Even though you say you want to meet with a girl." Morisawa tilted his head, suddenly silent. "I met a girl and we fell in love," he explained, not hearing the hesitation he had when pronouncing the word «girl». "So when she's not with me, I miss her. That's it."

He barely saw the doubt in Sakuma's eyes, while he looked into Morisawa's, smiling to him like one smiles to a child. It took his friend a few minutes to process the informations, but in the end, he was met with a big smile.

"Ooooh so that's what happened! Then I shall congratulate you, my friend! Congratulations on your future wedding!"

He sighed, not even trying to understand his classmate anymore; Maybe he just spent too much time with Shinkai, after all.

"I'm not getting married," he corrected, wondering why he was even bothering doing that. "We just started dating. But if you behave well, I'll introduce you to her, one day," he promised, knowing that was the perfect occasion to make Morisawa calm down.

As expected, the young man saluted.

"I shall behave rightly in all circumstances, but thank you, Hakaze, for your promise! And don't forget: if you ever need my help, you know where to seek help!"

He would have gladly answered «not with you», even just to annoy him, but Morisawa actually was very efficient with helping people, for any kind of problems. Maybe he'd need his help someday. _Maybe he could help us get rid of that mess of a situation._

"I do, thanks Mori. By the way, isn't Shinkai back yet? I thought he was on holidays, but he hasn't come back yet."

Suddenly, Morisawa's expression changed, and Kaoru had the impression he was going to go in all directions at the same time, or explode, or both.

"Kanata is doing an internship in a Marine Life Research Laboratory in Okinawa," he explained, "he never was on holidays, he's been working on his favorite subject ever, and sends me hundreds of pictures a day." _Oh, so I wasn't the only one._ "He is coming back to university this afternoon and for three months before he goes back to the research lab."

The gloomy expression on his face, even though Morisawa was clearly happy for his friend, almost surprised Kaoru (almost, because he knew Morisawa was a very social guy, more than him, actually, and that was how they had met in the first place).

"What's happening? Kanata is enjoying his time in Okinawa, and he's happy with what he's learning. Shouldn't you be super happy? That's usually how you react."

His classmate's expression changed seven times before he finally found the way to express what was happening in his mind.

"You'll think I'm a bit of an egoist, but I miss him a lot," Morisawa finally replied. "And I have only three month to spend time with him before he goes away again. Our super-hero team doesn't feel complete without him. You know, he leaves me here with three children, one of them being depressive, how am I supposed to raise them all alone?"

Before Kaoru could even answer that they weren't a married couple, Morisawa added:

"But maybe my team and I should do something for Sakuma. He's asleep again...

\- Nah, let his narcoleptic ass rest a little. He has a lot on his mind, lately, and no, you can't do anything about it." 

"If you say so..." Their classmate sighed, and shook his head. "See, I feel useless, sometimes."

Kaoru smiled, taking a look at his now vibrating phone.

"You know, even super heroes need to rest, sometimes. You should enjoy that time. Also, I think Shinkai's about to take his plane. Shouldn't you hurry to the airport?"

A weird expression appeared on his friend's face, and Morisawa seemed quite uncomfortable. As if he didn't want to stay here, but at the same time, didn't dare going.

"I should... But I also should act as an example, and not miss any lesson! ...Help!"

Was he serious? It made the blond sigh.

"You can miss a few lessons _once_. It won't hurt you. Besides, if you're going to a lesson you are unable to concentrate on, it's gonna be a bother. Just go and spend time with Shinkai, so both of you are happy."

Himself didn't need that: he was going to meet his friend in the evening, even though chances were high that he'd end up in Sakuma's fountain. Everybody had grown accustomed to that, and it actually felt quite normal, now. He was the legendary creature you could meet, some nights, in the Sakuma's garden, except his body was extraordinarily human, and he was only there when there were people - the exact opposite of most legends. Kaoru had stopped asking questions about it, and sometimes just sat near to the fountain to talk or play with his friend.

The worse usually was when all of Sakuma's weird friends were here (they called themselves _oddballs_ , but for some reason Kaoru never understood, Oogami, who liked to pretend he was a wolf, wasn't part of it) because they raised the eccentricity to a level that lead Kaoru to start wondering what he was doing there in the first place. He really hoped they wouldn't all be there, that night, because he wasn't sure Souma was ready to stand all of them. Yet, somehow, he knew his hopes were vain.

Finally, Morisawa, after thinking about it, told him he was going to greet Shinkai at the airport, under the pretext it would be unworthy of a member of the meteor team to let one of them be alone after such a travel, and thus he had to rush. A second later, he had disappeared, and Kaoru tried to wake Sakuma up. Whatever he tried didn't work, and he gave up, wondering if himself shouldn't rest, too, so he wouldn't be too tired for the party. But the moment he decided that, Sakuma suddenly woke up, and brutally turned towards the classroom's door.

When Kaoru checked what he was looking at, he had the disappointment of not seeing anything, yet Sakuma jumped on his legs and left the class. Kaoru gave up trying to understand what was going on - he was used to his friend's weird behaviour - and just decided to take his things and leave the class. And why not the university, too, so he could just go back home and prepare to get Souma at his home. But the second he stepped foot outside the room, Sakuma walked to him, a sad look on his face.

"What's happening?" Kaoru inquired, hoping it wasn't much and he could be home soon enough.

"I thought I had felt Tenshouin's aura," his friend confessed. "I was sure of it, it sent shivers down my spine and I just _know_ he was here. The question is «where exactly» and «how did he disappear»."

He raised an eyebrow, not as confident as Sakuma, and just shrugged.

"Or maybe you were dreaming about him, or you're just hoping for your wishes to be real. Sakuma, you should calm down and go rest. You'll see him tonight.

\- _Maybe_ ," the other one precised, a taint of frustration in his voice.

He decided he had not heard that last word, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, advising him to do what himself was about to do: go home, rest, and prepare for the night. Sakuma wasn't sure he agreed, and insisted that he needed to be an example to the younger ones and go to classes, yet there wasn't anybody in the room anymore, and Kaoru told him most of those people probably didn't care anyway.

"I see, that's how you get rid of your guilt, then!"

He bit his lips. It wasn't wrong, actually, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Anyway, let's go, shouldn't we? We could eat something quickly, and then go home, and we meet each other later. Does that work for you?"

He heard a sigh, and Sakuma replied:

"I guess it's gonna have to. I'm nt sure I can handle hallucinations all day long anyway, that's too tiring."

The blond smiled, leading him to their favorite restaurant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading after all this time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! I'm a bit late because I was in a plane, but here you are ~ We're back to weekly updates!

He had barely seen the night set while he was trying to write a letter to Souma (even though they were supposed to meet a few hours later), and it was the notification alarm, on his phone, that woke him up, telling him he had to hurry. So, he chose some of his classiest clothes, attached his hair, and checked three times he was looking good enough. His father, when he went through the living room, stopped him for a second, to re-arrange his clothes, and give him a few precious accessories. He was quite surprised, because his father had always had a terrible opinion of him, but for once, he seemed proud of his son.

"You are going to represent our family," he explained. "And for you to be that excited by this party probably means you'll be meeting the girl you are exchanging letters with, am I wrong?"

He had an awkward smile, wondering how his father could possibly have read in his mind, but nodded.

"Then, you need to make a good impression to her family. Be worthy of the name «Hakaze» around her family, show them how good of a party you are, my son."

Kaoru solely nodded, before thanking his father and rushing to his car. He sighed loudly: of course his father would be proud of him when his only obsession was his son's wedding; especially after he had dropped the name of his boyfriend's family. And even though it seemed like a perfect situation, Kaoru couldn't help but feel that getting married with «the Kanzaki's daughter» would be terribly wrong, especially towards Souma himself. 

He looked at the vehicle. Even if he didn't use it very often, some employee always kept it clean and the reservoir full - in cases like this one, it was welcome, even though those didn't happen very often. _Come on, stop admiring it, you're gonna be late._ He opened the car, climbing in it.

His GPS almost prevented him from getting lost - almost, because it wasn't updated, and a few roads had changed since its last update - and Kaoru arrived right at the expected time in front of the Kanzakis' house. It was a very large, traditional place, except for the intercom next to the portal. So, Kaoru got out of the car, and pushed the button, announcing himself to the house employee who answered. A few seconds later, a young woman in a very sober kimono opened the gate, letting him park his car at the entry. As soon as he had stopped it, and gotten out of it, the young woman guided him to the entry of the immense house.

Kaoru wondered if time had stopped, in that place, or if it was just a well-kept illusion. In any case, it did feel like another world, and he had to admit, a little bit exciting to be here. Somehow, though, he wasn't sure he had the right to be here, because the words he would have to use made him feel like he was betraying himself. So, he tried not to think about it when the Kanzakis finally arrived.

He didn't really know what he had been expecting, since he hadn't met them at the Otogaris' party, a few weeks earlier, but it was certainly not that beautiful, tall, and young-looking woman, or her husband, a clearly strong and wise man, though he didn't look as young as his wife. Kaoru expected to feel uncomfortable, but instead he as fascinated by how much Souma looked like his mother. Hadn't he discovered the truth, the illusion would have totally worked on him.

Out of respect, he introduced himself, in the most formal of ways, _just like father taught me_. He had to refrain his wince at the thought, while the Kanzakis introduced themselves.

"Souma should soon be ready," the woman announced. She is adjusting her outfit."

The tenderness in her voice made Kaoru shiver. He had almost forgotten how it was to have a mother, and he had to admit, she did look like a very good and careful mother, fond of her child, and Kaoru knew she was asking so many questions because she was worried for her «daughter».

"I heard your sibling were already married," she inquired during the conversation, and the blond hoped for Souma to arrive as soon as possible. "What about you?"

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool - he had already thought about what to say, but if he panicked, he'd probably forget all of it. _Stay calm, Kaoru._

"I hope I do not sound rude to you, missus," he started, "but I wish not to get married before I am sure both of us are a perfect match for each other. My partner's happiness, and for us to have a good relationship, are the most important points for me."

He almost stopped breathing, fearing his speech wasn't convincing enough. But the stars in the couple's eyes was enough of an answer to him. Unless he was wrong, he could relax just a little bit.

"Oh, I didn't know we had a guest," he heard, making him jump.

The voice was the one of a teenager boy, and when Kaoru looked at him, he was surprised by how much he looked like his brother, except his hair was way shorter, and he seemed a little bit younger. As the young man approached, he also noticed his traits were a little closer to their father's, ever so slightly.

"Ah, Ryuji," the woman called, "is your sister ready?"

The young man nodded:

"She is, she said she's coming," he answered, before turning towards Kaoru, and greeting him. "I am Ryuji Kanzaki."

Kaoru introduced himself too, adding he didn't know Souma had a younger brother - that would at least kept the conversation going for as long as needed, until footsteps were heard, and Souma appeared, in a magnificent dress. He almost looked like one of those western princesses, and that made Kaoru smile - he wanted to laugh at his own reference, but tried to keep his cool for as long as possible.

"You're beautiful," he whispered instead, and after Souma's mother commented about how she was proud of her «daughter», and he was given a few recommandations, they were finally allowed to leave, accompanied to the parking lot by the house employee that had greeted Kaoru there.

As soon as they were in the car, Kaoru sighed, before turning towards his boyfriend.

"That's cinnamon," he commented, a smile on his lips. "Isn't it an autumn fragrance, though?"

The smile on Souma's lips made his heart dance.

"I already let my mother decide what I look like, I'm not letting the seasons decide what kind of fragrance I can wear," his real voice answered, and Kaoru felt relieved. "Also, I have too much perfume, lately."

He raised an eyebrow, while starting the car.

"Too much perfume? What do you mean?

\- My mother discovered I perfumed my letters to you," he sighed. "And since I change the fragrance every time, she bought me dozens of perfumes without me knowing."

He couldn't help but laugh: even though she didn't know the truth behind their relationship, Souma's mother was actually helping them, in some kind of way. He had to wait for his laughter to stop before they left the parking lot, and started going towards the Sakumas'. At least, to go there, he didn't need that stupid, outdated GPS.

"We need to do something, though," he finally said. "Your mother was already trying to ask me if I were to ask for you to marry me. But..." He breathed deeply, while trying to stay as focused as possible on what he was doing. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not disliking the idea. But that's not what I want. Not in the current situation, I mean."

Next to him, Souma was staying silent, and he feared he had said something wrong.

"I wouldn't have forgiven you if you had dared asking for my hand before I can really be myself anyway," his boyfriend replied. "One proposition was enough of a shock, for me."

Kaoru couldn't help but notice Souma was holding his left arm while saying those words, in a very strange way.

_«Mother was a little upset by my refusing Lord Adonis's proposition.»_

The words from the first letter he had received from Souma came back to his mind, and his eyes widened. He also remembered the very slight, whiter traces he had barely noticed on Souma's skin, when he had helped him change, at the karaoke. _Oh fuck. What is she doing to him?!_

He tried to keep his calm for as long as possible, but couldn't help but feel angry against that woman, right now. _How can a mother do that to their child?!_ The thought seemed so illogical, so impossible, no matter how much his father's behaviour resembled it some way. Because even though he didn't remember his own mother all that well, he could still remember how nice hugging her when he felt bad or sad was, how she was always there to protect him and make him smile.

When they parked before the Sakumas' house (Kaoru had no memory of even _entering_ there, or of the gate opening, and felt the need to check he hadn't done anything stupid), he heard Souma's voice call him, almost hesitantly.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?"

He blinked a few times, trying to come back to his senses, before looking at his boyfriend.

"Did I break something? Or cause anyone an accident, or..?

\- What? No, you're a more careful driver than I'd think, actually," Souma answered him, and that was such a relief Kaoru let the weight on his shoulder fly away, in a loud sigh. "You were just looking a little gloomy, though."

He stopped the car, sighed again, looking through the window.

"I was just thinking too much about what to do. I mean... Your family _looks_ quite normal, and must seem so to other people's eyes, but...

\- You noticed them, uh? Last time..."

He stayed silent, unlocking the doors in case Souma didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"On the moment I didn't really think about it," he admitted. "But you've been giving me clues. I don't know to what point you were doing it consciously."

Souma, on the seat next to him, didn't make any move towards the car's doors, but that didn't meant anything. Especially in his case, if Kaoru had guessed right.

"Are you sure you want to keep talking about it? I won't mind if don't. Or if you want to go home or anything."

But again, no movement was done towards the car's door, but a movement was made towards him; soon, his lips were captured by Souma's, and he felt relieved again.

"Yes, I am sure," he replied. "I am sure, because for some reason, when you saw them, I didn't want to hide them, and that was new. I never change in the presence of anyone. Even my valet can't look at me."

And there was that strange glow in his eyes, that sparkle that said he was confused, and couldn't find the reason why he was even confused. But, in the end, he closed his eyes, and sighed in his turn.

"Thanks for listening. Should we go, now?"

Kaoru nodded, unfastened his belt, and left the car. He walked around it, caring not to get run on by Oogami's excited driving, to go and look for his so called «princess». The second Souma's hand was in his, they were back to the usual comedy: the man he loved looked (and sounded) perfectly like a woman, who took his arm, and he locked the car, so they could enter the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

It actually rather looked like a castle, as Kaoru had told Sakuma, once; that was how he had learnt it had been done on purpose, after all, they were vampires, weren't they? The thing had made him roll his eyes, and the only comment he had ever done on that point was that he'd love to meet Sakuma's parents, someday (he imagined their father as an older version of his friend, with traits probably a little more square, and just tired enough by time, and really wanted to know if he was right or not).

But for now, the only people he had met at the Sakumas', except for his friend, his little brother, and said little brother's personnal assistant, were the house employees. One of them - his favorite, Naomi, who gleefuly joined the «vampire-ish» atmosphere, and who once confessed to him she used to have a crush on Sakuma - greeted them, and he didn't have the time to show her his invitation that she congratulated him on his girlfriend ("You're so beautiful, are you sure he deserves you?" she asked Souma), and told him Sakuma was waiting for them. She seemed to enjoy her work here way too much, yet Kaoru cheered on her anyway, in case Oogami wouldn't be the only over-excited creature she'd have to deal with.

Once in the ballroom, he reluctantly started to look for his friend - Sakuma was way too extatic at the idea of meeting Souma, and Kaoru had a weird feeling about it. He didn't really know why, because that was just stupid, when you thought about it, but yet again, he didn't feel comfortable with introducing Souma as his _girl_ friend.

"This places feels like a completely different universe," he heard next to him, and looked at Souma. "I don't know if I feel more like I'm in the middle-age or in a vampire movie," his boyfriend admitted, smiling at him.

"I think you can put both of those together. We're in a middle-age vampire movie," Kaoru explained, "and all the inhabitants are crazy.

\- What about the staff and the guests?

\- I'd say half the staff is as crazy as the family, a third of it is jaded by all this, and the rest just tries to do their job the best way they can and still trying to figure out how to handle the mess the rest is," he laughed. "And the guests... Well, we should probably check the fountain, later," he just said, "for now, if he heard we're there, Rei must be eager to meet you.

\- Should I be wary about him?" Souma asked him, and Kaoru didn't know what to answer, at first.

Because even though Sakuma wasn't a bad person at all, sometimes, he could be unpredictable. Kaoru just hoped he wouldn't do something stupid, that night.

"I think it's gonna be okay," he shrugged. "He's wiser than you'd think, just a little difficult to understand, sometimes."

Kaoru decided not to add his friend could be an idiot, sometimes, or that he was head over heels for a man he had met only once, not to mention they were both drunk, half of that night.

He looked all around, wondering where the host of the night was, until he heard a voice calling his name behind him, that made his shiver and stop, so suddenly Souma almost tripped.

"There you are," the voice said, "I was waiting for you."

He rolled his eyes, checking his boyfriend was alright, and turned around, to face the fake vampire, who was smiling to him. He sighed, looking at the host, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it really me you were waiting for?

\- Come on, Hakaze, of course it is you!"

_Of course it's not,_ he thought, a blased look on his face. Sakuma probably had heard him, or just read his expression, because his friend had an amused smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce the beautiful lady by your sides?" he asked, but before Kaoru could say a word, he saw Sakuma's gaze change, ever so slightly.

"Sakuma, this lady is Souma Kanzaki, first born of the Kanzaki family," he introduced, "Souma, this man is Rei Sakuma, a long-time friend and, unfortunately, my classmate."

Before Sakuma could make any comment on the word «unfortunately», Souma did the most gracious reverence Kaoru had ever seen, while the expression on Sakuma's face changed again. This time, he was sure what it looked like: that was worry, and some kind of sorry feeling. _I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means..._ Because if it did, there were chances that it also meant troubles.

"Nice to finally meet you," the vampire finally greeted, taking Souma's hand to place a kiss on it, and Kaoru wasn't sure what to think about it.

Because, of course, had Souma been a woman, he wouldn't have worried, but unlike the looks of it, his real identity was probably not a secret anymore to Sakuma's eyes, already.

"Nice to meet you too," Souma replied, "Kaoru talks about you a lot."

While his friend shot him a curious look, he replied:

"That's probably not half as much as he talks about you, I belive."

The blond rolled his eyes, bored by all those stupid, basic conversations. He had heard that kind of things a million of times, no always addressed to him, but that still was ridiculous. Fortunately, that was soon ended by the voice of another man, who brought a very tense atmosphere.

"Sakuma," the man called coldly. "How dare you make a sick man come to your parties?!"

The raven-haired host raised an eyebrow, designing him, as if he was asking the newcomer a question.

"No, not him, Sakuma. I'm talking about Tenshouin. He just got out of the hospital, and you make him come to your party, claiming it's important?!"

Sakuma tilted his head, looking like he was thinking about something; but the only answer that came from him was:

"You mean he's coming? For sure?!"

The other one, whose eyes seemed to reflect hell itself, behind his glasses, started to raise his voice, and Kaoru felt very small. He almost hid behind Souma, that looked like a happy child, right at the moment.

"Yes! He is coming! He insisted on it, no matter what I told him!"

The menacing look didn't seem to work on Sakuma at all. On the contrary, he looked even happier than before, and Kaoru knew the second Tenshouin was there, his friend would spend his entire night next to his sides... At least he hoped so, because Tenshouin was unofficially the main reason Sakuma was even having this party.

"Wait, you mean you know him?" the fake vampire asked, as if it was the priority.

"I've known him for as long as I remember, Sakuma. And if you do anything, I'll _know_ it."

_That guy is terrifying, I wouldn't like to be Tenshouin, or even Sakuma, just now..._ Or himself, because that man he knew way too much for his own taste was walking towards him and Souma, and for some reason, he started to fear for his life. The man looked like a real dictator, and he had such a charisma defying his authority seemed the most foolish thing to do; unfortunately, Kaoru was tired of people thinking that way, and imposing him their way of thinking.

"Kanzaki," the man called in a surprised voice, "I didn't expect you to be there."

Kaoru blinked. _He_ didn't expect Souma to know anyone in that party, considering what he had said about not going to those often at all; in particular, he hadn't expected Souma to know _him_. His boyfriend, though, seemed fond of the man, and right now, he looked like a small dog wagging its tail in happiness.

"I didn't expect to see you either!" the feminine voice replied, "It's a bit comforting to see another familiar face."

The man ticked.

"«Another»?

\- Yes, I'm actually here with my boyfriend," he started, turning towards Kaoru.

The blond knew it was coming. It felt like a real storm was forming very close to him, and he was ready to flee if needed.

" _Boyfriend?_ " the word was almost silent, and Kaoru read it on the man's lips more than he really heard it.

The green eyes seemed to pierce his, even though Kaoru tried to keep looking as confident as possible. He was terrified, especially to face that person.

"Hakaze? Don't tell me you're the boyfriend Kanzaki is talking about?"

A smile appeared on his own lips, and he felt a little better. _Why, you have a problem with that?_

"Yes I am," he replied, "by the way, hello, dear brother-in-law. Haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing?"

He was probably about to get scolded to death (because Hasumi knew about his attitude, and despised him because of it) but at least, he'd die with some dignity.

"You have no idea what you are doing, Hakaze, you _should_ know there are some people you'd better not get close to."

He was about to mock that movie-ish tension Hasumi was getting on, but Souma was faster than him:

"Lord Hasumi, it's alright. He knows, and before you add any word, I would like you to remember I'm old enough to decide who I'm sharing my life with, and no, I'm not «too young», we are only one year apart, please do not forget it."

Facing him, Hasumi seemed to stay frozen in place, as if Souma's speech had paralized him.

"By the way, you should stop reprimanding everyone all the time, and just enjoy being young. You are at a party, act your age, for once."

The look on Souma's face was very sorry, and even Kaoru wasn't sure if it was okay to move before his boyfriend took his hand and dragged him somewhere else.

"Sorry for that," Souma had almost lost his feminine voice as they were walking towards the gardens. "He tends to act like a substitute mother, to me."

Kaoru smiled, looking at his lover with a malicious smile.

"Only to you?"

The expression on Souma's face was priceless, and had he had more reflexes, he'd have taken a picture of it. _Oh! I don't..._ His trail of thoughts interrupted itself when he looked at Souma. Right, he didn't have any picture of him, or of them both together, but he didn't feel like having a picture of such an uncomfortable Souma. Maybe next time they met. People would probably take enough pictures of them, that night, already!

"Anyway, if Sakuma get too curious, don't hesitate and say it," Kaoru advised, and Souma replied with a nod.

A second later, he felt a heavy weight land on his shoulders - no need to think too long about it to know it had to be Sakuma, and he rolled his eyes. Apparently, Tenshouin wasn't there yet, or he wouldn't have even thought about looking for them.

"Nice escape," he congratulated, "and sorry if I'm messing with an intimate moment.

\- Yeah, go away," the blond replied, a smile at the corner of his lips.

It had the expected effect, and soon Sakuma was whining that he was badly treated.

"See, Kanzaki? This is Hakaze's real face!" he compained, only making Souma laugh.

"That's a face I can live with," he replied, only to get the complain that the world was against him.

"Anyway, I didn't know both of you knew Hasumi," he commented, and Kaoru had to admit this was a very strange coïncidence.

He nodded, and sighed.

"Actually I like to forget it, but his brother is married to my sister. But as you saw, unlike our siblings, we're not getting along at all. What about you, Souma?"

He saw «her» tick, and put a hand in «her» hair. Souma seemed a bit awkward, and Kaoru had an idea why: he seemed to like Hasumi a lot.

"He was my senior, in high-school. Him and another friend, they had this habit of protecting me as if I were their child, even though I'm only one year younger than them."

_«He knows»_. The words Souma had told his senior came to his mind again, and he wondered what subject it was about, because there were two different things he could have known about Souma, and Hasumi knew at least one of those. _Maybe that's why they treat him like a child. Because they know at least part of the truth._ He lowered his eyes, caressing his boyfriend's hand.

"I see... That's very like him," Sakuma confirmed. "Well, our families have known each other for a while, and we used to be very good friends. Until I met that slacker."

While Kaoru refrained himself from slapping his friend - after all, the used to be very lazy and ditch a lot of lessons, not so long ago - Sakuma was about to add something, until his eyes focused on something that was located _behind_ the couple.

"What's happening?"

Without answering, the host of the party left both of them where they were, walking past them. Apparently he tried to stay as calm as possible, but Kaoru could guess he was refraining himself from running like a child - for some reason, he had decided to seem as serious as possible, though he sometimes really acted like a kid. So, both of them looked where Sakuma was going, and Kaoru sighed when he understood.

"That's the moment we tell him goodbye," he commented, and, his mouth forming a perfect "o", Souma tried to sound admirative.

"Wait, is that really Tenshouin? I remember him being more... Majestuous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading ♥


	15. Chapter 15

The tone in Souma's voice was intriguing, and Kaoru double-checked, only to notice he had guessed wrong. It wasn't Tenshouin that had arrived, but Shinkai, and Shinkai was one of Sakuma's favorite persons in the world. For some reason, those people were all kind of weird, and for a reason Kaoru still had never, ever understood, one of them was his ex. Their relationship's level seemed to vary from day to day, and even for someone like himself, who couldn't live without frequenting people, that was a little difficult to understand... Yet again, he had given up on understanding Shinkai, Sakuma, and their friends a long time ago.

"It's because it's not him. Remember when I said we should check the fountain?"

Souma tilted his head in curiosity, but before Kaoru could explain anything, a «splash!» could be heard. Sighing, the blond lead his boyfriend next to the fountain, where Sakuma was folding their friend's clothes, and placing them on a fabric, next to the marble construction. A second later, a head with blue hair popped out of the water, a big smile on his face.

"Kaoru!" he called, sounding like a child. "It's been a «while»!

\- Indeed," he replied, "Welcome home, Kanata."

Like a fish in the water, Shinkai made bubble sounds, before noticing Kaoru wasn't alone.

"Oh, who is your «friend»?"

Souma seemed hesitant to meet that weird fish, so Kaoru put a hand on Shinkai's hair, trying to do something for that mesh that never wanted to stay in place.

"It's useless, you «know» it.

\- I can still try," he replied, before turning towards Souma. "Souma, let me introduce you to Kanata Shinkai."

He gave a hand to try and help his lover feel a little less shy; it seemed to work, at least for now.

"Kanata, this is my companion, Souma. I believe you two will get along, since you both love marine creatures," he suggested, knowing that he was dooming himself (he sometimes didn't understand how Souma could have so many turtle accessories, and then he used to remind himself Shinkai had approximately seven thousand different pictures with all kinds of animals, more than half of them taken during his internship).

"Oh! You are Kaoru's «companion»!" there was an unusual excitement in Shinkai's voice, the same kind there was when he and Morisawa were acting as super heros in their university. "Nice to meet you!

\- Nice to meet you too, Lord Shinkai," Souma answered, bowing.

"No, no, you don't «need» to call me «Lord»," Shinkai said, "Just «Kanata»!"

According to the dread in Souma's eyes, that sounded like an impossible concept, to him; yet, he _did_ call him by his name, maybe he could do a second exception?

"I'm sorry, Lord Kanata!" the man in disguise apologized. "I can not!"

That seemed enough to make Shinkai laugh, though, and, his usual naive, yet very tender look on his face, the blue-haired man stated:

"That name will be «alright»."

There was relief in Souma's sigh, and amusement in Sakuma's. They had almost forgotten he was here in the first place, since he had stayed silent, but he was actually still around, probably checking the parking on a regular basis.

"See, Kanata? I told you you could make new friends."

In the water of the fountain, Shinkai seemed to be the happiest person ever (though, Kaoru knew, he'd have been even happier with his best friend here).

"Yes, thank you, Rei!"

He hummed, before starting to talk with Souma about his internship, and all the creature he saw, helped, and studied, and Kaoru could see stars shine in his boyfriend's eyes. He couldn't help but look at him as if he was a real treasure, Shinkai's speech becomming distant to his ears. What brought him back to his senses was Sakuma's hand on his shoulder. He blinked, and looked at his friend. Without a word, the party host made him understand he wanted to go a little further away from those two. Kaoru shrugged, and since Souma seemed to be enjoying his conversation, followed his friend, a few meters farther.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked, tilting his head, a bit curious.

"Yes, huh..." Sakuma seemed to be looking for his words, as if he had something very uncomfortable to say.

Kaoru didn't like that, but yet, if his friend had something to tell him, then he'd rather hear it immediately.

"How should I put it.... Hum... It's about Kanzaki," he started, before gritting his teeth, while his eyes seemed to be looking for words. "I know it's seemless, I have to admit the illusion is almost perfect, but, Hakaze..." He made a wary sound, and Kaoru started to understand where he was going - at least he hoped it was _that_ direction, and not one he couldn't predict. "Okay. Kanzaki isn't a woman."

He blinked, twice, and the expression on his friend's face told him he was expecting that; and apparently, he was about to add something else, so Kaoru hurried to answer.

"Yeah, I know."

The raven-haired student froze, and no matter how strong his charisma was, right at the moment, he looked ridiculous, and he had to chase the fly that was about to enter his friend's open mouth.

"You do?

\- I do. And that's precisely why we started meeting each other in the first place."

Sakuma seemed completely lost and confused, as if that situation was completely impossible. Kaoru was amused, though, because himself had known from the beginning that this was a thing prone to happen, he just hadn't expected it to happen for real.

"So, your going out together is... An act?"

He looked even more confused, as if it was impossible for Kaoru to date a man - and the blond understood that point of view, since he had put this playboy image on by himself. «I'd never go out with a man,» he had told Sakuma when they had met, _precisely_ because he had fallen at first sight, but used to think he _had_ to meet a girl to marry.

"No, it's not." The look on Sakuma's face became more hilarious each second that passed. "We _are_ actually a couple. But I have to admit, it feels very weird to see him in those clothes."

He was sure he had broken his best friend, but at least, he knew someone would come to repair him, if Tenshouin was to ever arrive at the party. For now, though, they needed to sort out this situation.

"You know I'm not acting, Sakuma," he sighed. "I've sent you too much messages about how weird I felt, and _you_ were the one to tell me I'm in love."

The fake vampire sighed, and rubbed his neck.

"Don't tell me he really sends you perfumed letters," he replied.

"He does," Kaoru confirmed anyway. "It was a mistake, the first time, but we turned it into a game.

\- So, you're..."

The blond sighed. He had so much to say, but so little time to say it, on the moment. His gaze looking for Souma, who was still having fun with Shinkai, he let himself admit what he had tried to hide to himself until a few weeks ago.

"I don't know what to call myself, but I know I love men. I won't say I don't love women too, that would be lying, but... It's not the first time I fall in love with a man."

Sakuma's mouth formed a perfect "o", and he seemed bewildered, as if none of that seemed logical at all for his mind. To be honest, that was no surprise: after all, the veil of lies Kaoru had been putting over his own self used to be quite thick.

"May I ask...?

\- «Who», I guess? Well. It was you. When we met in high-school, a few years ago."

He had never declared because he had never known it was love, at the time, because, _look at me_ , a few weeks earlier he still thought he had just been admiring the man's charisma. Those explanations seemed to sadden his friend a little, and Kaoru apologized.

"It's alright," he finally told him. "That's just a missed opportunity, I guess." The sentence was strange, but Kaoru didn't get the time to ask about it. "Anyway, I'm glad you manage to stop lying to yourself," Sakuma admitted before that, a real smile on his lips. "I've been hearing your father tell you to find a woman to marry for as long as I've known you, I guess you found «her»."

_That was exactly what I feared... Let's hope the other thing I fear doesn't realize or I'm turning crazy_. His smile completely disappeared, but his gaze fell on Souma himself. _No. I don't want to lie_.

"No," he replied. "Well, I mean, not «no» in the «I'm not marrying him», but... I'm not marrying a mask," he tried to explain; the confused look on Sakuma's face, though, told him he was the only one understanding his sentence. "I can't tell you much, but, uh..." he looked for his words, consciously, carefully. "There's a reason he acts as a woman."

That wasn't very much of an explanation, but Kaoru refused to say too much. He didn't want Souma to get into troubles again just because his best friend was too curious.

"To put it simply, it's very important for us that you don't tell anyone about this, and that you continue acting as if he were a woman. Don't ask questions, not now, at least. I'll tell you everything when it's solved, but for now... Just don't let anyone know. Not anyone at this party, not anyone at university, not even your man.

\- He's not my-

\- Yeah, right," Kaoru mocked, "He'll be by the end of this party. Look, he's already coming your way," the blond smiled, before getting up. "We'll talk about that again when it's safe," he told his friend as an apology, "for now you have a man to seduce."

A sheepish smile on his lips, the party host turned towards the guest he had been waiting for, and who was smiling back to him. Kaoru quickly greeted him, before leaving them alone. He decided to go back near the lovers of the sea, and Souma greeted him with a hug. He seemed happier than Kaoru would have expected, and in a way, that was pretty great: he had feared his lover wouldn't feel at ease, at the party. He had thought about escaping for a moment, but in the end, everything seemed right, wasn't it?

"Kaoru," the fountain creature called, "Is Rei alright?"

He nodded, taking a look at what his friend was doing, only to notice him and Tenshouin were constantly in contact.

"Yep," he replied, "he couldn't be feeling better, right now.

\- Are you «sure»? He looks «different» than the usual..."

Shinkai seemed really worried, and that made Souma and him laugh. He sometimes wondered how this man could be a soon-to-be Marine Life scientist when he was still so innocent on some points. So, Kaoru looked into his boyfriend's eyes, smiling, a hand around his waist and the other taking his free hand.

"Yes, Kanata," he finally replied, his gaze turning towards his friend. "Him and Tenshouin are just like Souma and I.

\- «Companions»?"

Kaoru nodded.

"If they aren't yet, they will be before the party ends," he explains, "at least I hope so for Sakuma."

Souma seemed a bit confused, or disapproving, maybe - Kaoru was unable to say which one, but his expression said something was odd.

"I don't think «companions» is the right word to use, though."

And the blond had to think about it a little, before he realized he had only been around Shinkai for a few minutes, and maybe wasn't aware there was a specific language to his own kind (and it didn't matter that he was the only one of his kind).

"It's the way Kanata understands «lovers» the best way," he started to explain, before his friend interrupted him:

"May I?

\- Of course."

Shinkai made happy bubble sounds, before he started explaining his vision of that confusing concept that love was:

"I think everybody is a «lover», in a way or another," he strongly stated, "I am a «lover» of water and marine life, you are a lover of «turtles» and «Kaoru», and Kaoru is a lover of «friendships» and «you». But, being a lover of something or someone doesn't mean the thing «likes» you «back». That's why I spend so much «time» in the «water»: so she can start and «like» me back, but for now, she doesn't really «like» me."

The green gaze seemed to look for confirmation in Kaoru's eyes, and he was ready to give it all. Even though Shinkai's point of view and his were different, he understood it was his very own way of seeing the world.

"I've been said I could use the words «boyfriend», «girlfriend», or «couple». But you and Kaoru aren't just «friends», and Eichi and Rei never were," he explained, before adding: "Besides, the word «couple» just means «two people». But look around, there are a few places where there are a «couple» persons, but that doesn't mean they are in any way «associated» to each other." The tone in his voice was getting stronger and stronger, because it was one of the rare subjects Shinkai had never had any doubt on: "But «companions» says much more. It says those people are «together», doing «things» together, and planning on staying «together», at least for a «moment»."

After those words, Shinkai seemed to hide himself in the water, and the blond knew why: his friend had been mocked a few times because of his behaviour, or his point of view, because it was too different from the norm. Kaoru, though, had always found it very interesting, because no matter how simple the words he used were, the thinking behind it was very deep, and it had helped him enlarge his point of view on many things. He was fascinating, very kind, and always prone to listen and exchanged views on anything, and Kaoru couldn't help but admire him. Kaoru thought about him as a very dear friend, and he hoped Kanata could work his magic on Souma, too.

"I see," his boyfriend replied, and Kaoru jumped before he felt the chill down his spine.

"Souma, your voice," he alerted, and his lover stayed agape for a second, before coming back to his fake one.

"Ah... Sorry," he apologized, even though Kaoru would have listened to that other voice for hours. "I was impressed by this explanation, it's very right...

\- Thank you!" Kanata answered happily, while he stopped hiding. "Was it your real «voice» just now?"

Souma bit his lip, and so did Kaoru, because the question could mean absolutely anything.

"In any case, it «suits» you very well," the merman continued, not giving a care in the world about the anxious reactions from his friends. "I know the «people» around like «lies» and «looks», but I think it's «better» to be «yourself»."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always ♥


	16. Chapter 16

The expression of shock on Souma's face worried him a little more, but he was soon holding a crying Souma in his arms, trying to comfort him. Next to them, Shinkai seemed sorry, and Kaoru guessed he feared he had made a mistake - but Souma didn't show any sign that he wanted to go away, or to move at all, so Kaoru just did his best to make him feel a little better, with kisses and comforting caresses, and whispers to tell him he was there, listening, and not going anywhere soon. Finally, after a while, Souma's shoulders stopped being shaken, and he was able to talk.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sniffing (Kanata wanted to give him a tissue, but didn't have one). "It just feels so unreal." he gulped, and looked at Kaoru, then Kanata, and Kaoru again. "It feels like I've been told it's okay to be myself by a second person," he explained, his voice being the real one for now. "Did I get that right?

\- You did," Kaoru replied, while Kanata tilted his head.

He hadn't thought about that in the first place, but it was true that his merman of a friend couldn't care less about who you were, as long as you weren't lying to yourself. He was also the most patient man Kaoru had never encountered - Sakuma only looked like it, but the blond had found Oogami tied up and enclosed in a closet; or worse, in Sakuma's own coffin; more than once after he had gotten on his club president's nerves.

"Was it something wrong?" Shinkai enquired once he felt it was safe for him to talk. "It's just that it makes me feel sad when people hide..."

Kaoru smiled, still trying to help Souma calm down. He heard a few sniffs, but except that, his lover seemed to be mostly better.

"I don't think it was something bad, Kanata", he replied, checking he wasn't saying anything stupid.

Souma nodded, gulped, and turned towards Shinkai:

"I'm glad for the kindness of your words," he explained, "Unfortunately, I'll have to hide a little longer, but knowing there are now two people I can be my true self to is an honour," he explained.

Kaoru felt his heart squeeze at the thought that Souma would have to keep suffering for a while, until they found the right solution. _If_ they found it. He shook his head, not wanting to think about that possibility. _I'll fight,_ he promised himself. _I'll fight for Souma to be free._ He just hoped he wouldn't have to go too far. He was brought back to reality when he heard happy bubble sounds close to them, and the big, childish smile Shinkai addressed them.

"I am happy I could help you, then!

\- Morisawa would be proud of you," Kaoru replied, and that seemed to make his friend even happier.

"I hope so!"

The three of them kept talking together for long while, before Sakuma and Tenshouin came and met them - exactly as Kaoru had guessed, Tenshouin wouldn't leave Sakuma's side, and the way they were holding hands said a lot. He was glad his friend had managed finding the man he had been looking for, and especially that everything went alright. Souma, though, had to switch back to his feminine voice, as Kaoru introduced him to Tenshouin, hoping Shinkai wouldn't say anything stupid or irresponsible. But their friend wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings, playing around the fountain as if nothing mattered. Once more, Kaoru wondered how he had managed meeting his friends...

The thought washed away, Takashi, Rei's personal butler, and a man who was just trying to do his work as correctly as possible despite his master's eccentricity, came to tell Sakuma the dinner was ready, and thus started to gather the guests. It allowed Kaoru to see all the people working in that castle-like place, and remember how impressed he always was at the number of people who lived and worked in that manor. Even though his own family was on the wealthy side, the Sakumas' wealth was way larger, and Kaoru couldn't even dream of living in such a palace; sometimes he even wondered how Sakuma could be so easy to approach.

It was, though, a family characteristic, for he had met his friend's parents a few times, and they were always very kind and close to their sons; he had even discovered they cooked by themselves, each on their turn, except for the younger son, after he had tried and poisoned his brother on three different occasions. He had never understood why Ritsu Sakuma hated his brother that much, but he knew it made his best friend feel very bad. Still, just like that day, he still joined the parties (thought never without his childhood friend), even when they were organized by Rei, and ended up having fun with the friends he had made.

That day, Kaoru only half expected to see him, and he really didn't expect it when he heard a bored voice ask:

"Ecchan, what are you doing with this thing?"

Sakuma froze, and Kaoru could read shock, incomprehension, and jealousy in his eyes. He could seem very calm to anyone who wouldn't really know him, but that very characteristic twitch of his left eye was enough to tell how much he was irritated at what just happened.

"That «thing» appears to match my tastes a lot, Ritsu," the man replied, a flawless smile on his lips.

"Okay, but you should be careful, it has a tendency to abandon people at the worst times."

The hatred, dread, and rancor in his voice frightened Kaoru, and he stepped back a little, even though he wasn't even part of the conversation.

"How many times will I have to tell you I'm sorry?

\- Shut up, I'm not talking to you."

Tenshouin sighed, giving Sakuma a sorry look, before turning towards Ritsu, smiling again.

"Don't worry. If this ever happens, I'll be prepared," the tone in his voice was so confident he saw his friend gulp, "but I trust he learnt from his mistakes, and is willing to give his best not to repeat them, am I wrong?"

Sakuma seemed in shock right at that moment, but still confirmed Tenshouin's words.

"I've seen enough of the pain I've caused not to do it again," he explained, "and it pains me too that it affected your life so much.

\- Shut up!" the younger shouted, "You have no idea what it is! And if you do that to my friends too, I swear I'll kill you!"

Kaoru knew he wasn't supposed to take parts in disputes that didn't concern him, but this was too much - he had seen enough of Sakuma's panic attacks and self-harm to have at least an idea of how he felt. Yet, before he could say anything, Ritsu's childhood friend arrived, pushing him away from his brother.

"Ritsu, stop, you're going too far."

The younger of the brothers looked at him with such an angered face it looked like he'd better run for his life, but the man knew better.

"Maa, he's going to-

\- Be a decent human being - or vampire being, I don't care - and live his life. You can't decide what's better for the others."

The young man huffed, and looked away.

"Sorry. See you."

The said «Maa» (Kaoru always forgot his name) apologized to Sakuma, telling him he needed to remember he hadn't done anything wrong, and the second Rei had agreed, pushed Ritsu away from them.

"That was unexpected," Tenshouin sing-sang, seeming almost amused by the situation, while everybody around was trying to recover from the shock.

It took a little longer before Sakuma completely recovered, and Kaoru pondered on the safety of that party: he'd already seen Souma cry earlier, and now that... He sighed, and looked at his boyfriend.

"If you wanna go home, or anywhere else, actually, we can," he suggested, not wanting to see more suffering, that night. "If you want to stay, though, it's okay too."

Himself would be able to quickly feel better, after talking with a few people, or walked a little, anything would be good, but the idea of having brought Souma here, only for him to see the party in that state...

"You are the one who doesn't seem to feel good, though," the feminine voice answered him, and he had a lot of difficulties to tell himself it was Souma's, no matter how beautiful it sounded, "I'm alright, I've seen worse."

Maybe Souma was right, at least on the moment, but that wasn't anything he couldn't recover from. The Sakuma brother's drama was something he had been a witness of for years, and he had stopped being surprised by that - even though he had to admit Ritsu had gone a bit too far, this time. And Souma... It had certainly been quite a shock, on the moment.

"It's okay," he affirmed. "I'm used to party dramas."

That wasn't a lie, he had seen so many things that nothing even shocked him anymore. He had seen cheaters and liars in the corners of so many ballrooms, in the corridors of so many manors that nothing could surprise him anymore. Even him had been involved in those a few times, after women had lied to him, telling him they were single, letting themselves fall into his arms, until the companion they weren't supposed to have discovered the truth. Those ones he had never agreed to meet again, for he hated that kind of lies. If there was one thing he held dear, it was to make everything clear and true at the start of a relationship.

"So we're staying here?

\- Well, as long as suits both of us, I don't see any reason to leave," he replied, glad that Souma was ready to leave for him just the same way himself was.

_Fuck, we really need to find a solution, because I can't see myself without him._ On that thought, he couldn't help but smile, and offered his hand to his boyfriend. The smile on Souma's face was priceless, and enough to make him feel better already.

"Should we go and meet the other guests?

\- Let's do that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, of course I had to put Sakuma drama at some point ~ ♥   
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

They took a look around the room, but except for Koga, who seemed as enraged as usual, Kaoru didn't see any familiar faces. Or rather, he knew he had maybe seen them once or twice at their university, or at a random party, but he couldn't really remember who they were. He didn't really care all that much about all those people, even though he was at least able to have a bland and classic conversation with them. And thus they did so, meeting people Kaoru didn't always remember the name of, spending a little time with Hasumi because Souma and him hadn't been able to meet for a while - and it was no surprise, after all, considering his lover's situation and Hasumi knowing at least part of it - before a vaguely familiar face appeared.

Kaoru, at first, was unable to remember where he had met this guy, even though he had a vague memory of those bright purple hair and that tanned skin; yet he didn't know if it was the smell of spices or the sudden, strong grip of Souma's hand around his hips that brought his memory back. Of course: the youngest child of the Otogaris'. It was, indirectly, thanks to him that Souma was by his sides right now, yet he wasn't sure the man would appreciate the news, especially after being rejected by the woman he had proposed to. Kaoru wondered what had gone through Sakuma's mind when he had decided to invite him, before he remembered his friend didn't know a thing about what had happened that night, and that he had basically invited everybody whose name he could remember, just to have a solid enough alibi to invite Tenshouin (yet, Kaoru was sure he would have come even if he was the only guest, but Sakuma wasn't very good at guessing people's reactions.

Even though Souma had made him understand he wanted to flee from Otogari, and he had complied, the man probably was from another dimension, because he suddenly appeared next to them. Kaoru's mouth twitched, while Souma was hiding his face, but the young man seemed surprised to see them together, and before even greeting them, apologized, bowing as low as he could.

"I didn't know you had someone," he stated, turned towards the man in disguise, "I understand, now," he admitted, a clearly sad look on his face. "Sorry for my proposal," he apologized once again, bowing so low Kaoru feared he'd break his back.

The lovers looked into each other's eyes, a bit lost and surprised, trying to figure out if they should re-establish the truth or not. In the end, Kaoru decided he didn't want to lie, and smiling, nodded at his boyfriend.

"No, it's alright," Souma explained, clearly embarrassed. "I wasn't... I met Kaoru just after that, to be honest. We've only been together for a few days."

That was a truth Kaoru himself had difficulties to admit, because it felt like they had been together for a good eternity, and he had to remind himself that, even he had quickly fallen, it had only been, actually, only a few days since he had spoiled the perfect setting of their first kiss. This made Otogari's face even more hilarious, when his lips formed a perfect, surprised "o", giving Kaoru a hard time not to laugh out loud.

"That's right," he confirmed. "We met at your family's party. I feel sorry for your sisters, since our families seemed eager for me to meet them, and instead I met someone else..."

Otogari shook his head telling him he didn't have to worry.

"They're not that impatient to get married, actually I think they'd rather keep spoiling their little brother as long as they can..."

He seemed quite desperate by that, and that made Souma laugh; ah, right, his family and the Otogaris had been friends for a while, so he probably had an idea how these women were.

"But are you sure you can handle them spoiling you? If I remember correctly, the last time the four of you were together, you tried to avoid your own house for a whole week," Souma pointed out.

How terrifying were those women, to make a man as tall and muscular as Otogari try and flee them? It gave him chills, and thoughts that he was glad they smelled too spicy for him, no matter how much he enjoyed being spoiled by women. _I'm definitely glad I avoided the party, that's two birds with one stone..._

"Also, I guess that's better for you, Hakaze," Otogari added as if he was reading his mind. "Instead of ending up with one of my sorcerers of sisters, you met a caring and nice woman." _Okay, that was unexpected_. "I wish the two of you to be happy together."

Kaoru blinked, surprised. Wait, hadn't he proposed to Souma, like, a month earlier? Wasn't he frustrated or anything?

"Thank you very much," he replied, still under the shock, before adding: "But, are you sure you're alright with it?"

Otogari nodded, a smile on his lips, and Kaoru seriously started to think he didn't understand his own life anymore. The number of unexpected and weird things he was seeing was growing wider and wider every second, making him wonder in what state of mind he would leave the party. And there he feared Souma would be the out-weirded one...

"I am. It had been suggested by my parents, and to be honest, I would rather, hum..." He seemed to be looking for his words, as if he was confused. "concentrate...?

\- Focus," Souma corrected.

"Focus on my dream, first," he explained. "I want to help people from my country to escape the war raging there, and to give them hope. I want them to know there are things and people to live for, and that no matter how desperate they are, they can find the strength to go on."

That was a way deeper reason than Kaoru would have thought, and he understood that, in such a case, the priority was the others. Otogari just wanted to help the people he held dear, just like himself wanted to do, even though it was on a way smaller scale. His heart hurt when he thought about those people losing their lives for a thing they probably couldn't do much about.

"I see," he replied, sorry for how serious the atmosphere suddenly felt. "I hope everything goes right, for you."

The other one smiled, and nodded, thanking him for his support. Unlike what he had thought the first time, Otogari wasn't much of a bad guy, but rather an unlucky one. Silence installed itself for a while, before they heard Oogami's constantly irritated voice, and Otogari raised his head. Kaoru was a bit surprised when he heard the young man call Oogami by his name, and the one Sakuma called «Doggie» approach them.

"Oh, Otogari, Hakaze," he stated, "I didn't know you knew each other."

_We don't really,_ Kaoru wanted to answer, but in the end, he changed the formulation:

"Actually, it's Souma who knows him," he smiled, to try and make his junior realize he wasn't only surrounded by people he knew.

The grey-haired young man, though he still looked angry, took the time to take a better look at the group, and notice they were three; and that he didn't know the third person. He then looked at the lover's intertwined hands, and their smiles to each other, though Souma seemed to wonder what was going through Oogami's head. Very slowly, the blond saw his junior's eyes widen, as the realization hit him, fast and strong.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Hakaze, you have a _girlfriend_? Like, not just one of your shitty dates that you throw away one hour after meeting them? An actual one?!"

_Yeah, not exactly._ The look on Sakuma's favorite victim's face was so hilarious Kaoru almost wanted to take a picture of it, but he refrained from doing so, letting the thought that yes, he _could_ stop fooling around and have a serious relationship sink in the young man's mind. Souma, though, seemed more jaded than amused by the situation, and he had to admit, that probably wouldn't help a lot.

"You really _do_ have a reputation," he started, and the tone he was using started an alert in the blond's mind.

He didn't have anything to hide, especially since they had already discussed that very matter, but he still had something to do about that reputation of his. And he couldn't even completely count on their relationship to do so - first because they could never be a hundred percent sure their relationship would last, especially since it was very new, second because Souma really wanted to show who he really was, and stop hiding behind the clothes and make-up his mother bought for him and that kept the masquerade going on. _I have a gift for putting myself in delicate situations, don't I?_ He smiled at the idea, turning towards his lover:

"I do, yeah. But I hope for people to understand that I feel good with you."

He got a kiss as an answer, before Oogami's disgusted face - that guy was quite peculiar, obsessed with wolves and dogs at least as much as Shinkai was with sea creatures - and couldn't help but smile again, his heart dancing in his chest.

"I hope this answers your question, Oogami. Yet if it doesn't: yes, I'm in a real, solid relationship, and this is Souma Kanzaki. Souma, this rude corgi is Koga Oogami, my junior at university, and Sakuma's music club mate and favorite victim.

\- Ha?!"

He turned towards his junior, raising an eyebrow, not even half-surprised by his reaction.

"What?"

The self-called wolf seemed enraged, and Kaoru waited for him to express what he wanted to say.

"I'm not this asshole's victim! He's just weird, and the twins are as creepy as him!" he retorted.

"You're not his victim, right. Remind me how many times I had to come and free you after you got so much on his nerves he tied you up and shoved you in the nearest closet, already?"

His junior's mouth opened, only to close right after. Oogami _knew_ he was right, and somehow he wasn't sure it was a very good thing. By the way...

"You could at least try and act like the gentleman you like to pretend you're not, and greet Souma," he signaled, before curiosity hit him: "By the way, Otogari and you know each other?"

It had only hit him that his junior had greeted Souma's friend first when he had arrived, and it made him ponder how come he was the only one who hadn't met the guy before he was invited to meet his sisters; everybody around seemed to at least know him a little, had he missed a few months of his own life?

"We go to the same music school on Saturdays," Otogari explained, "even though we learn different instruments, our classes are right next to each other, and at the same time, so...

\- So when you see the same people every day, you start talking with them," Oogami ended, shrugging.

Somehow, Kaoru could hear something wasn't completely right in his junior's voice, but decided to keep that in mind for later - he had had enough drama for a whole week, and he would have other occasions to talk with doggie.

For now, he was rather surprised to see how naturally he was speaking with Otogari, and how genuinely happy he was that his friend had learnt new words, or that he finally introduced him the friend he talked about from time to time. Even though Kaoru felt like he didn't belong there, it comforted him a little: he now knew Souma would never be alone, and the people around him were good ones. Even though that would not help them in the immediate future, that was still a very good thing to know, and somehow... Kaoru couldn't help but think it would happen sooner than expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late on my usual update schedule! But life is life and it didn't allow me to post (or write at all) yesterday, but here we are!

_I'm just worrying too much._ He breathed in, out, and tried to stop thinking about so many things at the same time. That was not like him, after all, and he couldn't help but feel tense. Souma probably felt it, because he took his hand, caressing it to try and calm him down. Even though that wasn't much, it helped enough for him to answer by a smile, and soon, his boyfriend found a way to include him there. He was glad for that, even though it took him some more time (and a few more drinks) to free himself from his own mind and finally be back to the usual.

It seemed to make Souma laugh, and he loved hearing Souma's laugh, thus felt encouraged to keep going. When his head started spinning, though, he started refusing alcohol and asking for softs. When the party was about to reach its end and more than half the guests had already left, Kaoru looked for his friend, but he was impossible to find. For some reason, Tenshouin had disappeared, too.

"...It would probably be better for us to leave, actually," he informed his lover, wincing.

"Huh? Why?

\- Considering both Sakuma and Tenshouin seem to have completely disappeared from any place open to the public, I think they are... Busy, in Sakuma's room," he explained, knowing way too well his friend's ways - he vaguely remembered being so drunk he had almost fallen in the trap, once, and had started being more careful afterwards, but when or why was it, he didn't remember.

"...Ah. I see," Souma confirmed, before adding: "I guess we should go, too. You seem exhausted anyway."

The blond shot him a sorry smile, before they got up, telling the others they were leaving. On the way to the car, Kaoru had his usual instinct of checking for Shinkai not to be in the fountain anymore, forgetting he was speaking with them, in the ballroom, a minute earlier. For a second, he wondered if it wouldn't be better to sleep at the Sakumas', but he didn't really feel like asking either of the brothers, since he was sure the younger vampire wasn't around either when they had left.

Reaching the car and sitting in there made him sigh, and he had to close his eyes for a moment, until he felt a worried look on him. He knew why and felt sorry, so he placed a hand on Souma's cheek.

"Are you sure you can drive?" He felt himself smile softly at the question; the answer was obvious.

"Not at all," he admitted, "but I have to get us home. You, at least, so your parents don't prevent us to go out together again.

\- And what are you planning on doing after you brought me home, exactly?"

He opened his eyes, fell in love with his boyfriend for the upteenth time. While putting the long, silver glove down Souma's free arm and hand, Kaoru replied:

"Probably look for the nearest parking lot thanks to the outdated box, and sleep in the car. My father doesn't need me at home right now, and it wouldn't be the first time I come home late," he explained.

"And you always drive your conquests home?" Souma asked, clearly knowing his point was valid.

_How can he know me so much in so little time?_ He sighed, knowing he had no choice.

"No, never."

The smile on his lover's face forced him to admit he was defeated, but he kissed it, hoping it would be enough to excuse him from not thinking further.

"We can sleep here," Souma casually suggested, before his eyes widened. "Ah... I don't mean that I don't want you at home, it's just that...

\- Your mother, right?" The fearful expression and the quick nod that answered him said way more than any word.

_Crap. This is hell._ His eyes lowered as he tried to ignore all the crazy thoughts that went through his mind. He knew some of them were due to the alcohol and sounded better than they really were, and some others would only end in their families throwing them in hell, in a way or another. There was no perfect solution, and maybe it was a little too early to think about it all. So, he rubbed his eyes, straightened his back, and pecked Souma's lips one more time.

"I'm feeling a little better," he calmly affirmed, now that he was able to distinguish good ideas from bad ones.

"Think you can make it to your home?"

He nodded, but Souma seemed perplex.

"Sure?

\- Yes!" he affirmed, he voice strong and clear, though half broken.

"I want you to send me a message when you're home, then."

The blond blinked. His mind probably wasn't completely clear, but it was enough to remember he didn't have any other communication mean than letters, to give news to his boyfriend.

"How?"

The younger smiled, rummaging through his (black, glittery, and perfectly coordinated to his dress) purse and take a phone out of it. Kaoru knew he had already seen it, since Souma communicated with his mother through it.

"You know, even though I like the old ways of doing things - not that I really have a choice, actually - technology is still a wonderful creation."

There was a kind sort of mockery in his words, and Kaoru couldn't help but punched his boyfriend's abs, that definitely were stronger than his. They both laughed, in a stupid way, their broken voices making it sound even more stupid.

"Alright, give me your number," Kaoru agreed, taking his own phone out of his pocket.

Exchanging numbers had a wild, forbidden feeling that hyped him up so much he felt completely awake, and ready to fight against the whole world - but first, it was his own determination he had to fight against, if he didn't want to destroy anything, or to kill anyone - other guests were coming home, and Shinkai being himself had ended up bubbling around, probably barely aware he was in the middle of the way.

Kaoru used his car horn to tell his friend he shouldn't stay in the way, but instead of moving, Shinkai stopped, and looked at the couple's faces. Kaoru felt jaded, yet he opened the window, calling his friend:

"Kanata~! It's dangerous here. It would be better if you stayed away from the road," he explained.

The only answer he got was a happy «bubble, bubble», so he sighed, sitting back in his seat. Trying the horn again, without any conviction, he still hoped for his friend to move. Of course, it didn't work, and it was Souma who found the solution:

"We probably should get him back home. If nobody comes for him and he stays in the middle of the way, it's gonna be dangerous, and his mind doesn't seem clear at all."

Kaoru hoped his muttering that Shinkai's mind had never been clear in the first place was discreet enough, before unlocking the car. It didn't please him that someone else got in the car when they could have had a personal conversation just together, but he knew his lover was right, and he wouldn't have been able to let his friend down in the first place. So, he unlocked the doors, got out of the car, and lead his friend to one of the empty seats, before closing the door. Shinkai had probably managed to drink more than they had thought (or maybe he was just bad with alcohol), because it took him a few minutes to realize where he was.

"...Oh! Kaoru! Souma!"

The silent merman had suddenly found his voice again, or just other words than the usual «bubble, bubble» litany he liked to pronounce when the world around him was silent. Kaoru guessed his friend had found the way to the real world again, taking a look at his friend when he checked the mirror.

"Ah, back to your senses?

\- Yes!" he happily replied. "I was feeling a bit «sleepy» listening to both your «voices»."

He could see Souma's eyes squint after that. His lover was probably not liking what he had just heard, and Kaoru felt a bit sorry for his club mate.

"What do you mean?" Souma asked, in the most Souma-esque, masculine intonation, that almost made the blond lose focus on the road.

"I like «listening» to your «voices»," Shinkai explained, "Souma's «real» voice is like a sweet «lullaby», and it goes «well» with «Kaoru's»."

The blond didn't answer a word, biting his lips. He had to focus twice more not to say anything he didn't want Shinkai to hear, things he could only say to Souma, and maybe not that early in their relationship, especially in their situations. Things like how he would have liked to know if their voices were going along that well, things like how he wouldn't dislike discovering a whole new range of Souma's voice. But right now, he just felt like a responsible (and still a bit drunk) parent taking his child back home.

When he stopped his car before Shinkai's house, Souma's eyes widened. He seemed not to believe his eyes, and Kaoru could completely understand why: he had been the same, at a time. Now, he was used to it, even though he couldn't indicate anything to his boyfriend - except for what it looked like inside, and the whole aquatic-complex-like part. But Shinkai hated talking about his past or his surroundings, and behind that innocent-looking nature was probably a very dark person.

"Kanata, we're home," the blond kindly told his friend, deciding not to make any comment about the sadness of the smile he got as an answer.

"Thank you for the «ride», Kaoru. And for letting me «meet» a new «friend»."

He smiled back.

"You're welcome. Take care of you, okay? I'll see you on Monday."

The blue-haired student nodded, before turning towards Souma:

"Thank you for our «conversation» tonight. Please make Kaoru go to our «club meetings», so he can understand our «love» towards «marine life»."

The thought of going to that club depressed him - he had subscribed to it because he had to join a club, any of them, and had chosen the one where his help didn't seem needed at all and that seemed the easiest one to skip so he could go on dates instead, but now he didn't have any excuse not to go there anymore, especially with a boyfriend obsessed with turtles. So he sighed, under Souma's (sadistic) laugh, while their friend left the car, checked he hadn't forgotten anything, and waved them goodbye. They both saluted him one last time, before Kaoru started the car again.

After a whole minute of driving, Souma broke the silence that had taken place between them, no matter how comfortable it was.

"He had the same sad look as you, in his eyes," he simply said, and to Kaoru, it felt like his heart broke again.

Yes, that probably was why he couldn't help but be friends with Shinkai. Feel close to him. It was a different kind of attraction than it had been with Sakuma or Souma, more on the friendly side of the wish to help each other, but without knowing exactly how.

"He does," the blond only answered, trying to look for the right words. "He does, but he doesn't want to say a word about it. I think he just wants the past to stay in the past, and do his best to create his own future. Sakuma probably knows more about it, or maybe not. In any case, he's doing better than me."

There was, he knew it, a stupidly sorry smile on his lips. He had to admit he sometimes envied Shinkai for how he had managed escaping his family and former friends, and was starting his life back at the starting point - which was probably why he talked so simply, as if he was re-learning the language, and human contact, and everything. He didn't have any explanation for his overwhelming love of marine life, but that probably just had always been his passion - now, he was just free to express it as much as he wanted, and certainly took advantage of that.

"Kaoru," Souma's voice was sweet, too sweet, and he'd have kissed him immediately if he didn't have to drive, "It's only a matter of time."

There was a certainty in his voice that Kaoru was completely unable to explain. It wasn't a wish, or a dream; instead, it sounded like a truth that could never be denied. And somehow, at that moment, in the middle of the night, on the empty streets of the town's wealthier neighborhoods, it felt comforting. He didn't know what road they would follow, maybe one they didn't know, actually, but at least, there was no doubt they would reach their destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaoru ever go to the Marine Life Club meetings?  
> Is it really a matter of time? We'll see... In the next chapter ?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

The next week, his phone in constant silent mode to prevent its battery to empty itself at the speed of light thanks to both Kanata's and Souma's messages (and the fact he actually answered to all of Souma's), Kaoru was back to University, more determined than ever. When he sat next to his sound asleep friend, it was only to shake him so he could wake up. Sakuma had an unusual smile on his lips, that grew larger when Kaoru shook him, and for a very short second, he wondered how his relationship with Tenshouin worked, before telling himself he didn't really want to know.

"Okay, I'm just gonna ignore that stupid smile and the hickeys on your nape," he thus said, putting his things out.

Suddenly, the fake vampire was wide awake, and sat up in such an automatic manner the blond couldn't help but laugh. Sakuma's red eyes looked deep into his soul, and Kaoru swore he had never seen such a dread on his friend's face.

"Did I say anything embarrassing?" he asked, looking all around, certainly in order to check for any weird behaviour.

He finally sighed in relief when Kaoru explained that everything was okay and he didn't do say anything stupid, and that as always, people were only caring about their own matters. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, and sat on the table. They still had enough time before the teacher came, and he wanted to talk a little.

"You seem to have been having a fun week-end," he explained, showing the hickeys on Sakuma's neck, discovering he _could_ be paler than usual.

_Fascinating_.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

Okay, now he was certain of it: his friend was an idiot that needed advices. Shaking his head, he gave his scarf to his friend, hiding the dark spots with it.

"You'd better give it back tomorrow," he stated, ignoring his friend's rolling his eyes.

Yeah, he could be the annoying «mom friend», once in a while. He shrugged, and was about to say something else, when Sakuma finally started talking:

"I didn't find Kanata in the fountain," he stated.

He wasn't able to read Sakuma's mind the way Isara did with his younger brother, but he knew enough to understand that was actually a question. Yet again, it seemed weird that he didn't know the answer to it. After all, it was obvious.

"I've seen you check your phone more often than that," he signaled, but the raven haired student yawned:

"The battery was empty, so I let it charge at home."

That was enough to say it all, Kaoru thought, to the point it was almost ridiculous. He shook his head, sighing, wondering how came that, sometimes, such a level-headed man could turn into the worst of idiots. He decided that, for once, it wasn't _that_ important, after all. He wasn't the only one that could fall hard, and Kaoru had completely understood that his and Sakuma's ways to approach relationships were completely different. After all, his friend was more in the sensual, sexual approch, when himself, even when he just wanted to spend an afternoon with a girl so she could spoil him.

"So, I guess you and Tenshouin are a thing, are you?" he stated, before adding: "Is he still at your home or...?

\- I brought him back to his parents' yesterday night," the fake vampire lazily replied, touching the scarf at a very precise place, when Kaoru remembered seeing the largest hickey. "He explained me he has a condition, has a lot of medications to take everyday, and well, when he ran out, I couldn't just keep him drying in my bed, you know."

The blond nodded, not hiding his surprise concerning Tenshouin's condition - he sure didn't look like it at all. Maybe he just was like Sakuma, good at hiding his weaknesses behind all his charisma. He nodded, not saying a word, before his friend replied:

"By the way, you didn't answer properly. Where's my fountain merman?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, smiling as he remembered the ride. Even though it wasn't the funniest one he had, it was still memorable.

"He's probably in class, right now," he answered. "I drove him back home the other night, he was a bit drunk, but nothing problematic."

He heard a sigh, saw a nod.

"Thank you," Sakuma replied. By the way, does he know about Souma?"

Ah, of course, he should have expected the question, right? Kaoru smiled, rubbing his neck. That was a hard question, because you never knew to what point Shinkai understood things - sometimes he just understood everything with one single word, and sometimes he really was dense as hell. Or maybe he just didn't care, and Kaoru thought it was the case, this time.

"I think he does, in some kind of way," he explained, "He heard his real voice, and said he liked it better than the other one."

Kaoru felt bad that he had to keep making sure nobody around was listening to them, or even getting a word of it just so his lover's secret could be safe. If only he was just trying to hide that he was actually dating a man, it would have been less hard, but the case was more complicated than that...

Sakuma nodded in response, probably taking note of the information. He didnt know what his friend was going to do with it, yet he was glad he now had people to tell the truth to. He hadn't even expected that much, but apparently, he was being very lucky, lately. That was very rare, and he had difficulties imagining it would last for too long, especially when Souma's mother hit her child, made him act like a woman against his will, and maybe more, who knew? His father pressing him to get married to Souma added to all that, for sure, but it felt so small compared to the danger his boyfriend was in, that it barely came to his mind anymore.

"Anyway, now that I'm sure Kanata is safe," the fake vampire stated, "I can answer the question I forgot to answer: yes, we are a thing. But you know, there's a very fun thing, in that."

He looked so proud of himself Kaoru couldn't help but wonder:

"Tell me more?

\- Our families are rivals. Like, they're both very well-known in the music industry, as rival companies. And yet look at that: the two heirs spent their whole week-end having sex together."

Sakuma giggled stupidly, making Kaoru wonder if he was still half-drunk or under the euphoria his week-end had put him in. The blond shook his head, despaired by his friend.

"I do not want any detail," he precised.

"Sure? Because you'll need to know how it works, when you and your lover decide to bring fun to a new level," the vampire teased.

"First of all, I don't need narration of your fantasies to know how it works. There are plenty of sites on the internet, that can help me the day I decide I need it. Or maybe my second point is that, I don't need any of those at all," he smiled.

That was complete bluff, actually, but his friend's expression was too fun to regret it, now. It looked like Sakuma didn't know where to hide, or what to say.

"I didn't know you-

\- You're an idiot. You definitely _are_ an idiot. Remember what I told you on Friday night."

The vampire frowned, trying to look into his memory, but it seemed quite complicated, and Kaoru wondered if he had any memory of it _at all._

"It's funny," Sakuma told him, "I vaguely remember you being very confusing about your relationship with Souma, but..."

Kaoru bit his lip. He had been vague on purpose, because otherwise his friend would have kept asking questions until he spurted the truth - and that was something he didn't want, especially when there was a hundred percent chance Sakuma would get drunk afterwards and possibly tell everything to whoever was around him. The matter, right now, though, was more about what he had said about _himself_ than about Souma, but then again, he hadn't said much about it.

"Don't dare telling me you forgot it."

It probably wasn't much, for Sakuma, but it had been a very important time for him, the turning point where he had chosen to let his father decide for him instead of following his own path. It was something he had felt was a wall for him, and being able to say the truth had felt like liberation. And having it go to waste would feel like a nightmare. Well, not the same as he used to be in, since his life had changed, and Sakuma not remembering a thing wouldn't steal his love for Souma - or their cringe-y respective situations, but he would feel frustrated.

Kaoru saw his friend's eyes move as if they were looking for something - his memories, certainly - and felt like he had been waiting for an eternity when the vampire suddenly backed up, his mouth wide open.

"So you really _did_ say that!" he stated, making the blond wonder how Sakuma could have thought he didn't. "Sorry, for a moment I didn't remember well if I had dreamt or not."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What, you dreamt about me?" _I can't believe it._ "In Tenshouin's arms, you dreamt of _me_?

\- Well, mister Hakaze, there was a time at which I did that a lot, almost every night to be honest, and that lasted for a long time, so excuse me for having a few remnants after you basically told me my feelings were reciprocated at the time."

_Ouch_. His eyes lowered, his heart started to hurt. Now, he understood a few things a little better. He couldn't help but feel sorry for being so slow, and having missed the right moment.

"Sorry," he apologized after a while. "It's just...

\- You said it was a missed opportunity. I don't need more to understand, it's alright. I understand."

The fake vampire faintly smiled at him, before his phone vibrated, and Tenshouin's name appeared on the screen.

"Thanks," he took the phone and showed him the notification on the screen. "Time has passed anyway. Sorry Kaoru, but another man took my heart."

The sentence made him laugh, especially when his friend had been so bad at finding his now boyfriend again. Yet again, he was perfectly aware that they had very different perceptions of the world around them.

"It's okay," he replied. "An even better one took mine, so we're even."

Smiling from ear to ear, he ignored the flabbergasted look on his friend's face, that clearly told him he wasn't agreeing with the «even better» part. But to Kaoru, it was obvious: Souma was way better for him, and his friend wouldn't have a word to say about it. He knew he had won the look fight when Sakuma rolled his eyes and put his head back into his arms, probably about to fall asleep again - before he suddenly rose again, to take something from his bag and put it into Kaoru's hand. The blond was perplex at the view of a pamphlet for their university, and looked at Sakuma, a bit jaded. As used as he was to his friend's weirdness, this time, he was unable to say a word about it, even after opening the pamphlet and taking a quick look at its pages.

"Seemless, isn't it?" the fake vampire teased, making Kaoru wonder.

"Well, it's just one of the pamphlet you can find at the entry of the university whenever they want to promote it," he stated, giving it back to his friend.

He saw that smile on his lips, the one that made him believe Sakuma actually was from a different dimension, or that he was a real vampire.

"Are you sure about that?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Kaoru checked the pamphlet again, reading the pages he had already seen a little more carefully. But, as he should have expected, it really was just the same old pamphlet.

"Yes, I am. It's the most recent version, but the text itself has been the same for years, it was already that when we were in high-school, remember?"

He gave it back to Sakuma, who didn't move at all - _that_ could make _anyone_ feel very uncomfortable. So, he ended up keeping it for him, no matter that he knew it by heart already.

"But aren't you skipping pages?

\- Everyone does," he sighed, only to get an immediate response:

"Exactly."

He jumped, and look back at the glossy paper, frowning. He really hoped that wasn't one of Hibiki's stupid magic tricks, or a bad joke his best friend was doing to him, because he wouldn't like that _at all_. So, he delicately opened the pamphlet again, reading each page with care - if the vampire was doing that just so he could mock him, he was gonna regret it! - and discovered what he supposed was the trick:

On each page he had skipped, most probably the same as everyone, were messages and phone numbers. They were beautifully designed to blend into the pamphlet's design, and looked like commercials for restaurants around the campus, some of those pretty well-known, especially in that neighborhood. But when he looked closer, the names weren't those of the restaurants, but those of various associations against abuse and rape. His eyes widened as he went through each and every page, and discovered all kinds of help lines disguised as commercials. He was a bit confused as to why Sakuma had handed him that, and asked the question.

"Well, you solely refuse to speak about the situation at your home, except to say that it's bad" Sakuma told him, "So I figured there was something like that. I hope it helps," he shrugged, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile.

Oh yes, it would help. But he needed to meet Souma first.

"Thank you, Sakuma."

He felt glad: once again, his friend had helped him, in a priceless way, with his magic pamphlet, even though he wasn't the one who would need it. Still, he looked at the perfect imitation of the original pamphlet, examining it from every angle.

"How did you make it?" he asked, placing the item in his bag in order not to lose it.

"I worked with Hibiki," the fake vampire precised, and Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I was the one asking him, because I knew he'd find the perfect way to hide the names and addresses. I contacted those associations and places myself, and we worked together to create this."

A smile on his lips - he had found hope - Kaoru affirmed:

"You should make more examples of this. There might be other people who need it."

The fake vampire nodded, taking note of the advice on his old, leather-covered notebook, while himself was finding hope again. He now knew everything would be okay. He knew he could get out of there - well, at least Souma could. Himself... He didn't know yet. It wasn't important. What was important was to free Souma from his prison first. Overjoyed, he sent a message to his boyfriend, smiling at the last picture Souma had sent him: a natural picture, just before going to bed, in the clothes he liked, without all the makeup he had to wear, and his hair not styled.

And this picture, Kaoru loved it. He loved the smile on his lover's face, he loved the way his hair were gathered in a ponytail, how there was no fake curve to make him look more feminine, or how his posture just looked like he would have imagined.

"Hakaze, you're smiling like an idiot while staring at your screen," Sakuma indicated, making him jump.

He realized he had forgotten to send his message, and quickly finished writing it. Once sent, he showed the picture to his friend, feeling prouder than ever. _Look at how beautiful he is. Look at how it is a shame that he has to hide the «himself» he wants to be._ His smile grew a bit wider when he heard the surprised murmur of the raven-haired student. Yes, _woah_ , he thought that every time he got to spend some time with his beloved one.

"He just looks so different," the fake vampire stated, looking at his eyes.

He was very serious, to the point Kaoru felt surprised. Sakuma seemed to always be mocking the whole world - just like Hibiki did, and that was why it had never been a shock for anyone that those two use to be a couple - and him being _that_ serious... Just like for the pamphlet, how was it even possible, Kaoru wondered. But he also knew he'd never get an answer, and that was fine, because he didn't really need one. Sakuma was Sakuma, as mysterious as his closest friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a KaoSou shipper, but also a ReiKao one, and I thik I broke my own heart with this ~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being too present last week! I've been pretty busy in november, but I'M BACK with plenty of time so here you are. I'll update a second time later in the week, probably around wednesday or thursday!

When he turned his phone back towards himself, Kaoru saw he had got a new message from Souma, telling him he would be free the next day anyway, so they could meet if he wanted. He sent a second message, trying to ignore the notification pannel indicating him the eight new messages he had just got from Shinkai. He probably wasn't the only one who got those, though.

"You should take a look at your phone," he sighed, tapping the «send» button. "If you were not convinced Shinkai was alright, I think you can be, now."

Sakuma tilted his head, and a few seconds later, had already given up on answering his favorite fountain merman.

"You're right, he's completely fine."

The blond smiled, before sitting correctly on his chair when the teacher arrived. That was going to be a good day.

Even better than he had thought, actually, he remarked when he smelled a strong fragrance coming out the letter box as he came home. He took it, put it in his bag, smiling widely at his father when he greeted him. The man had toned down his behaviour, a lot, since he had started receiving those letter with a woman's fragrance on them. He had asked his son about the reason behind it changing every time (of course, he had to be suspicious and wonder if there was more than one woman), but after Kaoru had showed him the sender's name a few times, he had stopped asking.

Instead, he had started being more careful with him, asking how their relationship was going on, if there wasn't anything wrong, or when he could meet his possible future daughter-in-law. _Never_ was the answer his son hoped he could give him, but since it would spoil it all, Kaoru had just smiled, and answered : «When we're sure it's going to last. We're young, after all, and our relationship very recent.». Sometime, he had to pressed on the matter, adding that who knew, they could break up anytime, after all, passion was something that could end as brutally as it had started...

Of course, he didn't want to believe any of the word he said - it was too painful just to think about it - but he still managed to make it look convincing enough, and that was a great thing. The thing was not to let it have an impact on his relationship with Souma.

As soon as he was in his room, Kaoru placed his things on the bed, the letter still in his hand. He didn't care about homework, studies, or family life, right now. Souma was more important, and finding what perfume that was, at least as much. Opposing the cinnamon one from the last time, this one had a very fruity, festive feeling, that went very well with the current hotness of the summer. There probably were a few exotic fruits in it - he could recognize mango and... Lychee? It smelt very sugary, making him regret he hadn't bought sweets.

The letter was long, and Kaoru feared its content. What if Souma's parents had been angry that he went home so late? What if his mother had been violent again? What if he hadn't appreciated the party? _Wait, no, all of that is stupid, Kaoru, you've been having news from him all week-end and all day long. You're just thinking too far._

Trying to convince himself the fruity fragrance meant only good news, he finally read the letter, biting his lower lip, readying himself for any bad news. But the tension slowly fell down, as he went through the words, as he found only joy and freedom on every line he was reading. Souma was telling him about how good he had felt when he had been speaking about his passion with Shinkai, about how he felt relieved there were now two persons he could be his true self with, about how he had felt good in Kaoru's world. He also talked about Hasumi, on half a page, interrogating the reasons behind their mutual reluctance - _Don't look too far, Souma, we just have different points of view on the world_ \- and why Hasumi had felt the need to take him apart during the party to tell him to be careful about him.

That very part made Kaoru smiled, because he knew exactly why. He had seen him go from girl to girl, sometimes staying a few days, or a few weeks with them before he found himself bored of them and had found another girl. What Hasumi didn't know was that he never let the girls go without talking a lot with them, and they were the ones who dumped him as often as he was the one to do it. Hasumi, though, was a very well-mannered guy, and always appeared to treat women just the right way. He had been with a woman for a few years, actually, but right when everyone thought they would be getting married, the relationship ended. That was tragic for both families, but quite predictable.

Souma also told him about how comfortable the overall ambiance was, no matter the few tensions he had noticed during the night. How different he had felt from his own world. How even though his friends were there, even the seemed different. _That probably is Sakuma's power_ , Kaoru thought, smiling, _or just that castle's atmosphere._ But he had to admit, that atmosphere was something he would have a hard time doing without.

There was a darker paragraph, though, where his lover told him about how much he wanted to leave that twisted family, about how even his dear own brother started to frighten him - apparently, his attitude was starting to change towards Souma, and he didn't know what to think about it - or even about he felt bad every time he saw that sadness in his father's sorry eyes. Kaoru knew he would only be little help on that point, but he hoped he'd find a way to cheer Souma up, to help him get out of that hell without employing a method he'd regret.

After he was finished reading, he took a look at the pamphlet in his bag. The one who needed it the most wasn't himself - he could defend himself, and didn't fear getting rejected from his own family, for he knew the people around him were ready to help in any way they could. But Souma... Souma had very few people around him, as he had explained once. For the very reason his mother was mentally ill, and didn't want to show her «daughter» to too many people, even though the illusion was perfect. And that was what made Kaoru think something was very wrong with it. If she wasn't aware of the truth, why did she feel the need to _hide_ it...?

Kaoru sighed, determined to give Souma the pamphlet as soon as they met again - which was in just a few days, even though Kaoru was dying send him a message and suggest him to meet earlier. And in proper Souma appearence, this time, when he was the most handsome, comfortable, and gorgeous, to Kaoru's eyes, no matter what the others thought.

Tapping on the table with the tip of his fingers, he finally started to write his answer, cheering for his boyfriend, and telling him his oh so wonderful friends were even more wonderful than one would think, and that he would soon see what it was all about. He added that, even if himself had no idea about how to do about his father, it didn't matter that much, for he was well-surrounded enough. He could probably even call his sister; they used to be close, and even though she sometimes despised him for not being married yet, she probably was human enough to help him. His brother, though... No, that one felt a world or two away from him.

As expected, his letter wasn't as long as Souma's had been, but it still was longer than the usual, and he had poured all his heart in it. Before preparing the envelope, he re-read the contents three times, deciding only after that that he could send it. He met his father on the way, who looked at him with suspicious eyes. Kaoru, though, decided he didn't have the time to worry about that, and rushed towards the post office, so Souma could get his letter as quickly as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter after the monsters you've been confronted to earlier ~ ! Of course, we're still far from the end, so please stay tuned!
> 
> And of course, thank you for reading ♥


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here it is, the second chapter of the week and the 21st of this story!

On his way back, he felt a bit more relaxed, letting his mind derive here and there, his eyes looking at the very few stars he could see from the town. Sometimes he wished he could see more of them, but he'd need to leave the town, for that. The thought was quite pleasant, actually, making him wish he could buy a house that was out of town, in a calm and silent place. Far from his family, far from problems. But that wasn't for now, especially when his father welcomed him back home with an annoyed expression.

"Son, we need to talk."

_Okay, I'm already not liking that._ He smiled, though, and nodded. If it was because he had started taking the bad habit of privileging letter over work, he could concede it. If it was about anything else, he was ready to fight.

"Of course, father. What is it about?"

While his father was inviting him to sit on the sofa, he asked their house employee if she could brew him a dark and strong coffee. He'd need at least that to face the old man.

"Marriage."

_Of course..._ He sighed, sat, and looked at the man.

"I think I already answered your questions on that point. I'll marry Souma when we're sure we're made for each other."

_Or rather when we're sure it's safe for him to be himself and for me not to marry a woman._

"It's not her I'm talking about. I know what you told me, but I got a way better proposition, by a way better party. And she's ready to marry immediately."

He blinked, flabbergasted, unable to react correctly.

"... _What?!_ "

_What?!_

"You heard me. I'll have you meet her next week, we're going to eat with them. It's a very good party, so please don't do anything to ruin it."

A hand on his heart, Kaoru tried to focus. It was a lie, right? He wouldn't do that to him, right?!

"I don't understand," he replied, trying to seem as calm as possible, even though he wanted to run away right now. "Isn't Kanzaki a good party enough? I've seen their domain. It's almost as large as the Sakumas'. Besides, I told you I love her and I plan to marry her."

On the large seat decorated with gold that faced him, his father nodded, looking comprehensive - Kaoru knew that was fake, but he couldn't say a word right now.

"Of course, I know all of that. But you see, that proposition was done before you told me your relationship was established, and you clearly are going to make me wait before proposing to her. Besides, I want the _best_ for my son."

It sounded like a bad dream. A nightmare, even. He wouldn't be able to escape that one, right? His father really wanted to spoil his life, incredible... _Maybe I should call one of these numbers, too, after all._ He tried to breathe calmly, to focus on what would be best.

"I think I already told you Kanzaki is the best for me, on more than one aspect. But as usual you won't respect that, won't you?"

He already knew the answer, and didn't really want to hear it anyway.

"But that woman is even _better_ , for you. She's a little older, so that mother complex you developed should be perfectly satisfied. It also means you'll inherit her fortune when she passes away."

How could he even be so heartless. Was he even aware of what he was saying?! The statement raised an even more terrible question, and wrath hit him like a wave.

"So that's why you don't even seem a little sad by mom's passing?! Because you inherited her _fortune_?! She was the kindest human on earth, and the only thing that mattered to you was your own _wealth_? Are you even human?!"

He had raised on his feet while saying so, ready to punch the man in the face the second he said a word. He couldn't believe that. He couldn't believe he was just seen as a mean to get richer. _Stop me because I won't stop myself_. He was barely aware his body was shaking with anger, or that his fist was clenched so strongly it hurt. None of that mattered, right now. Not when this man considered his children as bank accounts.

"I knew there was something rotten with you when you had Shouta married to a woman he can't stand. Hanako was lucky she met Hasumi during her high school years and married soon after, but what if they hadn't met, what if they didn't love each other the way they do? You'd have tied your daughter to the «best party», too, just so she could idly sit at home all day long while still getting money from her husband, right? No matter her feelings or her talent in neuroscience, right? And that's what you want to make me. A fucking _leech_."

The man raised, too, seemingly unshaken at all by his speech. That was terrifying, and Kaoru wondered if he had made the right choice when the imposing, huge figure of his father faced him, bombing his chest. For the first time in a long while, Kaoru felt small, as if everything had suddenly gone away from him.

He was terrified.

_But I can't give up anymore_.

"Listen to me, you filthy playboy, what I'm doing, I'm doing it for you, for our family! I'm doing that so you can leave this house and live a comfortable life without having to worry! I'm giving you what some people can't have, and you're refusing it! What a disgrace you are!"

_What a joke._

He was both terrified, angered, and shocked that his father tried to use ridiculous reasons like these. So he could live a comfortable life? He already lived a life more comfortable than eighty percent of the town's population. Not having to worry? He hadn't waited for his father to do it.

"I hope you are kidding me, mister robot. I don't need all of this, no matter what you think. I already have a comfortable like, I already know I don't need your fucking money to be fulfilled. But apparently we're nothing more than merchandise to you. Want me to leave this house? Alright, I'm doing it right now - but you won't get a cent for it. I'm gonna have «what some people can't have», even though I think I already have it, but you can't understand that."

On those words, trying to ignore his beating heart, Kaoru walked towards his room, doing his best to look as calm as possible. The second he had locked the door, though, his body started shaking heavily, and fear took over him. _What the hell have I done, where am I going to go... What am I gonna tell Souma?_

He took the time he needed to calm down just enough, and started packing the most precious of his things. First of all, the box with his mother's memories, and Souma's letters. It seemed stupid, but that was the most coherent he could get, right now. Then, a few clothes - he had too many and they couldn't all fit in his luggages, but he could do his best. _I'll be alone in my car,_ he thought, _I can allow myself enough things._ He also packed his computer, everything he needed for his classes. Anything he could think of, actually. Especially if that could make him forget the noise of the bangs against the door.

When he had finished packing the stuff he needed into his luggages, he opened the door. The bangs had started getting less strong, and less regular, but not over. So, seeing his father, ready to throw himself on it once again, didn't surprise him at all. The man, though, looked surprised that he was there, with his five luggages, ready to leave. _What, you didn't take me seriously?_

"You can tell that woman the meeting is cancelled," he told his father, bringing the luggages, one by one, down the stairs.

He really feared the man would come back to his senses by the time he'd start the car, but he managed to be quick enough to place everything in the trunk and on the seats, and had already half passed the gates when he heard the words:

"Kaoru Hakaze! Come back immediately!"

A smile on his lips, he turned the radio's volume up.

Even though he felt free, and ready to drive to the end of the world, Kaoru only drove to the university, parking his car between two other ones, and once he cut the contact, he took out his phone. He roamed through his contact list, looking for a very name in particular. He wanted to contact Rei, but changed his mind immediately. The Sakuma castle, no matter how big and comfortable it was, would be the first place his father would look for him if he did, soon followed by the university. He needed a calmer place. Somewhere his father wouldn't even think of looking for him. ... _Perfect._

Tapping on a name, Kaoru hoped for the phone's owner to answer - there was very little chance for that, but he could still leave a message. So, he waited. One ring. The deafening silence around him made him feel like he was in another world. Two. _I need a place to put my things anyway, and very quickly..._ Three. He wondered what he would do with his car. Nowadays, they were very easy to track, and his was a special model his mother had had made for him when he wasn't even really a teenager yet. Four. _He must be in the University's fountain, I should look there._ Five. Bad idea, what if his father really looked for him? He would be easy to spot.

"Kaoru? It is rare for you to «call» me. Is «something» the matter?" the lazy-sounding voice made him feel so relieved he sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kanata, this is sudden... But I need a place to stay, at least for a good while."

He felt sorry for imposing himself, and hoped he could stay as little as possible before he felt safe, but the situation was simple at all, and his relationship with Souma had made a great part of it. He didn't regret it, though. After all, without it, he probably wouldn't have done what he just had, and would still let his father's wishes imposed on him. Besides, Souma had become the reason he woke up in the morning, the reason why he found himself randomly smiling in the middle of the day, the reason he had the will to go on no matter what he had to overcome.

"Oh, are you «alone» or is Souma «with you»?" his friend asked (and actually, that was way more legitimate than what he had thought on the moment).

"I'm alone, he answered. But..." he could see the pamphlet in the bag he had placed on the other seat. "There is an eventual possibility that Souma might join me, though," he finally declared.

It just depended on how things turned out on his part, after that. Unfortunately, he had just put both of them in a delicate situation. _But what could I do? They were gonna force me and that girl to get married and have children. They were gonna have me dump Souma anyway._

"Okay! I'm gonna have a «room» prepared with a queen size «bed», then," his friend declared, and Kaoru had to remind himself that asking any question about Shinkai would be a stupid idea.

"Thanks, you're awesome.

\- Bubble, bubble!"

_And awesomely weird, too._ But at least, he now had a place to live safely, at least for a few days. Once there, he'd take the time to think further, but for now he just needed to feel safe, and to contact Souma. So, he started the car again, and drove directly to his water creature of a friend's immense villa, the one some people didn't even dare approaching because there were rumors of all kinds - some said the Shinkai family was a yakuza family and if you approached them, you had a fifty percent chance to end up in a traffic, and a fifty percent chance to end up dead, while others claimed they had seen strange, mythological, fantastic creatures, especially in the deep of the night, when all the passengers in the car had fallen asleep and they were driving home. Kaoru guessed the creatures were just the so-called «oddballs», who liked to play in the dark of the night like real children even though all of them were adults, now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops ♥ Sorry not sorry, Kaoru, things couldn't go your way all along, could they ~   
> Thanks for reading, as always!


	22. Chapter 22

Once parked beyond the gates, Kaoru proceeded to unload all of his luggages so he could bring them to the place's door. A few seconds later, Shinkai was next to his sides, helping him with it, no matter the fact there were two house employee telling him they were here for that, and that he should not bother with such work, to what Shinkai replied that it was funnier to help his friend, and that with the four of them, they could bring everything in one time. The employees probably were used to that, because they gave up almost immediately.

Kaoru then locked the car, and the four people went to the immense house. For the first time ever, the blond realized it was at least twice as big as he had always imagined it, and suddenly his head was full with questions - that Shinkai probably wouldn't answer anyway, so he pushed them aside, discussing with his friend while they walked towards the rooms.

"This is my «room»," Shinkai explained happily. "Yours - and Souma's if «needed» - is the one just «there»."

He showed a room that was barely a corridor away from his, despite the immensity of the place. It suited him just enough... Until he discovered that rather than just a room, Shinkai offered him to stay in a whole _flat_.

"...Are you serious? There's even a kitchen and a bathroom in here..."

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't even a small, student flat, or even one for the house employees. It was a luxurious, large, all-included flat. And his friend called that a _room_. _Well, it's not like I didn't expect anything like that coming from him..._ With an impressed sigh, he looked around the room, his head almost spinning.

"There «are», indeed." Shinkai seemed to enjoy that almost _too_ much, actually. "I think you need some «time» alone to «settle», so don't hesitate and use that intercom if you need «anything»," he showed a high tech intercom on the wall, one that Kaoru knew he'd have to take some time to understand.

The blond nodded, still under the shock. The shock _s_ , actually, because not only had he left the house - a thing his father seemed to have wished for a while, just not in the way Kaoru did it - but also because he couldn't believe that _this_ was Kanata's house.

_I cannot allow myself to spend too much time here, right...? I'll have to find a place of my own..._ But maybe it was just a little too early to really think about it. _I need to call Souma, and to send Sakuma a message._

Looking at his hands, he noticed he was shaking. Of course... He probably was still a bit terrified. But somehow, this places seemed like a fortress, protecting him from the outside world. He felt a bit sorry, because it was probably safer not to go to University for a while, though he loved going there, but right now... Safety seemed more important than studies.

He waited for his hand to stop shaking before even touching his phone. He felt both fulfilled and terrified, happy like never before, but also dreaded. Because _what if_. What if he had taken the worst decision? What if his father tracked him? What if his friends reported, in any way, more or less willingly, for any reason, his actions to his family? What if he was doomed anyway?

_That's a lot of «what if»s,_ he told himself, trying to get reasonable. _They don't mean anything. Breathe. Call Souma._

After taking a few long, deep breathes, he finally unlocked the item, tapping on Souma's name to call him. In the comfortable silence of the bed room, the ringing of the phone sounded like a sweet melody, almost a lullaby.

"Kaoru?"

The voice on the other side of the phone almost broke his heart. How much of a fool was he, to have even thought he had a chance to hear Souma's real voice? He had already told him: there was no moment he could put that mask away, except... He sighed, still glad his boyfriend had picked up the phone so quickly - especially considering sliding the call button was a real challenge for him.

"Hey. How are you?"

Even though he tried to sound as calm, and usual, as possible, he couldn't help but feel a little lost. He knew it was because he still was under the shock, really, but he felt stupid being so tense.

"Fine, but you? Your voice is shaking... Did something happen?"

_Ah, I'm an idiot for thinking he wouldn't have guessed._ He smiled at his own stupidity, holding his right arm with the left one to prevent it from shaking too much.

"Yes," he simply answered. "Uh... Long story short, I left my father's house, and I'm at Shinkai's, right now."

His arm shook a little harder, and he felt like his heart was being tugged at when only the silence answered him for what seemed an eternity.

"You did _what_?!"

He bit his lip. Of course, that probably wasn't the greatest of ideas, but he had felt in such danger when his father started talking about that woman. _I'm pretty sure he would have made me sign the papers and given me the ring on the spot if he could have._ He breathed in and out, pondering if it would be a good idea to tell the whole story right now or not.

"Do you have enough free time, today? The story is complicated, and I'd rather tell you everything in person."

_I want to explain the story to Souma, not to the mask he's forced to wear_. Kaoru hoped it would be alright. But maybe it wouldn't, and that was to be expected.

"I can try and find a pretext," his lover admitted, after a few seconds. "Stay safe. I'll send you a text if I can come. ...I'll try, at least.

\- Understood. Thank you.

\- Take care. And contact me if something happens."

He agreed on that point, before finally letting himself fall on the bed. He hoped Souma would be able to come, because he needed comfort, and a hug - Shinkai didn't do hugs, and for some reason, Kaoru was pretty that if he did, they would be pretty slippery, no matter that he completely looked like a human being. _Look at me, thinking stupid things about my friend... Oh, right, speaking about friends I should be contacting the devil._ So, he wrote a message to Sakuma, trying to ignore the constant advice messages he was getting from Shinkai, and sent it. He had summarized the situation, even though that would probably seem hard to understand at the first reading.

Not even a minute after sending it, his phone rang. Suddenly, his whole body felt tense, and it was with sheer fear that he looked at the name on the screen, only to start relaxing when he saw the name on the screen. He was still shaking while he picked it up, and knew he wouldn't calm down before a while.

"Hey," he said, his voice weaker than he had wanted.

"Hakaze! Are you okay? Has he followed you? Why didn't you call me immediately? I could have hosted you, you know? Wait, no you did the right thing. Where are you right now? Are you alone? Hakaze? Answer me!"

Jaded, he let a sigh out, followed by an amused laughter.

"I'm not answering you because you're not letting me do so," he told his friend, while laying on the bed. "So to answer your questions: I'm not completely okay yet, but I'll manage. I don't know if he followed me, but since he told me to come back I feared he would, so I decided to go in a place he wouldn't suspect me to go, which is why I didn't call you immediately. I'm at Shinkai's, he lent me a «room», or should I say a whole flat, so no, I'm not really alone, and Souma's going to try and come anyway. ...But wait, why did you say I did the right thing?"

He heard his friends tongue click, and the man sounded annoyed when he explained:

"He came here earlier. At least I think so, Naomi didn't have the time to ask for his name and doesn't know your father's face, but apparently, a «madman» rang at the intercom, and asked if his son was here, almost insulting my poor employee who was just doing her best, as usual. On the moment I thought it was Tenshouin, but Eichi's not here, so..."

_So it's probably him. My instincts were good, this once._

"Yeah, it's probably him. And he's probably gonna try the university in the upcoming days. If you ever meet him...

\- I'll find an excuse. And if he insists, I'll tell him I ate you.

\- Sakuma!"

Even though his friend could actually be quite frightening, sometimes, he knew his father would not let himself get fooled.

"Alright! I'll manage not telling him I turned you into a vampire. That's a waste, though. I'm sure you would be great as a vampire.

\- And I'm not. You're supposed to help me, not to kill me."

He heard an amused laugh:

"That's not killing you, that's letting you live for eternity," he pointed out, and even though Kaoru had to admit it felt good speaking about stupid, usual things helped him feel better, he insisted:

"I don't want to live forever, especially if it's to see Souma die before me, you know?

\- I can turn him into a vampire, too."

_I can't believe I'm friends with that guy..._ He sighed, but smiled right after. Even though Sakuma was acting like a child, right now, what mattered was that his friend was there for him when he needed it.

"Anyway," the fake vampire told him, "I'm proud you finally left.

\- I fear it's not the way I should have... I was expecting... Something else."

_Like, doing it slowly, having to get my own place for my job, and everything... Not just telling him to go fuck himself and leave like that._ He just hoped his siblings wouldn't hate him for that. _Heh, Hasumi's gonna put me six feet under._ He hoped not, though, because he wanted to live long enough to stay by his boyfriend's sides, even if it had to be for just a little while.

"I don't think you could have done it otherwise, actually," his friend confessed. "I can't imagine you obediently getting married or just casually leaving. You wouldn't have told him what you needed to say."

He was right, because the old man still frightened him. Had he gotten a job, right as he had expected, the frustration of not saying what was on his mind would have been so big, and added to Souma's situation would have grown even bigger, than the relief he was starting to feel would have turned into frustration.

"You're right. Thanks, consciousness.

\- I am _not_ your consciousness.

\- Mom.

\- I'm _not_ your mom _either_ , where did that even come from?"

The question made him laugh, but thinking further about it made him answer quite seriously.

"I guess that's the feeling I get with all the advices you give me. I guess your reliability makes me think of my idea of a mother." He closed his eyes, noticing his body's shaking had been calming down a lot since he had called Souma. "Thanks for listening. By the way, can I exaggerate just a little more?"

The sigh he heard wasn't an angry one, at least he could understand that, but he wasn't sure if it meant Sakuma was agreeing or not.

"Go on," his friend encouraged, making Kaoru smile.

"Care to share your notes with me for as long as I can't go to university?"

No matter how impossible it was, Kaoru was sure he had _heard_ his friend roll his eyes. And that was very weird, because how would he even have done that?

"I can, but I'm not sure they'll help you at all. You should ask Morisawa, he probably takes note of every word that is said during classes. Besides, that's exactly the kind of reasons why his super hero team exists," the vampire remarked.

Morisawa... Kaoru hadn't even thought about that guy, but Sakuma was right. The guy was a huge fan of super heros, and wanted to become one himself. When he had met Shinkai, and they had become close, they had started their super hero team together, and at the beginning of the term, three freshmen had become, more or less willingly, part of the team. It was then that they had found its name, and Kaoru still couldn't believe that _Ryuuseitai_ even appeared in the pages of the school pamphlet.

"That's a good idea, thanks. But I think I don't have his number, unfortunately.

\- Kaoru.

\- What?

\- You're at _Shinkai's_."

...Oh, right. He just had to ask his friend... If he even found his way again in the gigantic palace, considering himself was staying in the equivalent of a very large, familial flat, all alone. _I hope I'm not staying there for too long,_ he told himself, _or that Souma manages to join me, because this place is too huge for me alone._

"I'll ask him, then. Take care of you, and I really hope I don't have echoes that you told the old man you ate me or the like.

\- Oh, come on, why is that?

\- Because I'd like to lead my life!" he explained, and the «oh» that answered him just added to his despair.

No, really, he loved his friends, but sometimes, they were just a little _too_ weird. He told his friend goodbye, and once they had hanged up, looked at his phone screen. He had got a message from Souma. It was hard to read, because some letters were mistaken with the ones next to them, a few spaces were replaced with points, or weren't there at all. At least, it was clear enough for him to understand his boyfriend was coming, but he'd have to teach him how to use the autocorrect - even though he probably wouldn't get all the words correctly, at least there wouldn't be random letters in the middle of words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with this story ♥  
> From today on, we're going back to our normal publication pace! See you next week ~


	23. Chapter 23

He then sent Shinkai a message, to ask him to come and get him. Not only did he want to spend some time with his friend, he had to tell him Souma was coming, and to ask him for Morisawa's phone number, so he could keep studying, even though he'd have to do it at home for the moment. In less than a minute, his blue-haired merman of a friend was at his door, happily bubbling like the happiest guy in the world.

"Sorry I made you «wait»," he told Kaoru, "Where do you wanna start the visit?"

What an interesting question, in such a large mansion.

"I guess the way to the entry and back would be great enough for now," he finally decided. "I'd like to be able to do at least that without getting lost, for now. Besides, I have news you'll be happy to hear," he smiled.

Shinkai tilted his head in curiosity, definitely not having a clue on what the surprise was, but certainly very excited that he got to have _a surprise_.

"What is it?

\- Souma is on his way to come here and meet us."

There were sparkles in his friend's eyes, the exact same as when he learnt he would get to meet with at least one of his friends. There were only a very few of them, because most people found him too weird to approach, but the few that did had grown very attached to him - the first ones had been the other «oddballs», of course, but then there had been Kaoru, and the now members of Ryuuseitai. And somehow, the blond just _knew_ Souma and him were already considering each other as friends. Actually, the way Shinkai's eyes were sparkling was enough to confirm it, and he was glad for that.

"Is Souma gonna «stay» here?

\- I fear he won't, at least not right now," Kaoru explained. "I'm sorry I already invited him though I just only arrived, and after I called you randomly, but..."

He was interrupted by a comforting «bubble, bubble!», that clearly threatened to shut him up if he didn't do it by himself.

"It is «alright»," his friend explained. "Companions «need» to talk when «difficulties» happen."

Smiling, he «bubble, bubble»'d again, as if knowing all of this was the most natural thing ever. Kaoru was quite impressed, though, because he just _couldn't_ imagine Shinkai in a relationship. But then, why would he know if he hadn't? This guy was full of surprises, after all. Just like everybody else, when he thought about it.

"You're right. Thank you

\- You are welcome, Kaoru!"

He wondered how his friend could always sound like he was singing, or just too happy to be real, and thought that, maybe, he was hiding things darker than he could imagine. Smiling, he ruffled his friend's hair, before Shinkai showed him the way to the entry of the mansion. Only Kaoru's car was parked there, its white color shining under the sun.

"Don't you want to put it in the garage?" his friend asked. "It would be safer if you fear someone finds you."

Against, surprise took him. Because he hadn't even imagined that Shinkai, who didn't drive, would have a garage to park cars; but yet again, he lived in a house too big for him alone. In moments like this, Kaoru couldn't help being curious about his friend's past. But he also knew that Shinkai would tell him when, and if, he'd feel like doing so.

"You're right. Do you have the garage command, or whatever opens it with you? So we can just drive the car there while waiting for our guest to arrive."

He got a vigorous nod as an answer, so the both of them walked to the white car. When he opened it, he noticed it had already gotten hot thanks to the temperatures - thus, the first thing he did was putting the air conditionner on, because it looked like Shinkai was going to evaporate if he didn't, and they placed themselves in the vehicle.

Following his friend's instructions, Kaoru spent a minute wondering if they were really going somewhere or if they were just turning around the mansion, and it they actually _were_ going somewhere, then just how _huge_ was the place? When he started wondering if he had made a good choice by imposing himself to Shinkai, his friend told him the garage door was just there. Kaoru stopped the car, letting his friend go out of it, and stand before a machine, before the door opened, and he came back into the vehicle.

"That... Looks very high-tech," Kaoru noticed, entering the lot when the door stopped moving.

"It is! We need to «register» your «profile», after you «park» your «car», so you can «access» to it «anytime»."

Register his profile? For a garage door? _Okay, I'm definitely finding a place of my own, after that. Way less huge, and also a bit less high-tech, especially if even I can't follow._ Or rather, especially if Souma ever came to his future home, knowing how bad he was with technology. Normal doors with normal locks would do for the both of them.

"Sounds complicated," he remark, while parking the car on one of the free «guest» places, after he was indicated the other ones belonged to specific people.

"It is «not»," the owner of what seemed like a castle. "But I «could» live «without» it."

Was he dreaming, or had he seen a saddened expression on his friend's face?

"Isn't it that house all yours, though?

\- Not «exactly». I would «like» to «find» my very own «house», but I «need» to get my «work», first."

Kaoru was a bit surprised, but he then remembered bribes of the conversation they had had just a few nights ago.

"You applied at all the places you were wishing for," he explained. "And you are great at what you do. I'm sure you'll get the job."

While the blue-haired merman left the car, his frown had turned into a large smile, and he was almost dancing when they arrived to the garage entry, where Kaoru was supposed to register his profile. Shinkai tapped at a quick tempo on multiple keys, until the machine started speaking, with a computer generated, feminine voice. He let his fingerprints be scanned, as well as his face, and as soon as the registration was completed, the machine addressed him:

"Thank you for your cooperation. We would like to serve you again, Kaoru."

The fact that the machine could pronounce his name sent chills down his spine, and he tried to forget it - in vain - while they were taking a shortcut to the entry of the mansion, going through a door Kaoru hadn't even seen in the first place.

"Okay, this looks like a secret agent movie," he admitted, making his friend laugh.

"It is «not»," he corrected, "but now you can use this door, too.

\- Because I couldn't before?

\- No, because your «profile» wasn't «registered».

\- This is terrifying."

While he tried to figure out if he was really happy to have learned all this, they heard a car slow down before the mansion. He couldn't help but tense up, imagining the worst, ready to fight, or to hide. So, when he saw purple hair, Kaoru suddenly felt all the tension fall, and waited for his boyfriend to join him, hugging him with all his strength. They didn't move for a few minutes, until suddenly, the hug felt heavier: Shinkai had thrown himself on them, hugging the both of them, too. That guy was weird, but at least, he really cared for the people he loved.

"Are you safe? Did he do anything?"

The contrast of Souma's real voice with his made-up, worried face, looking for any wound on his face, was something he was used to, but right this moment, it felt dissonant, and he knew why. He had hoped to see Souma being entirely himself, not thinking he would have to disguise to leave his home safely. Soon, the Kanzaki family's car left, and the three of them were left alone, in front of the mansion's main door.

"I'm alright," he calmly answered, cupping his lover's face. "He didn't touch me. But you? Hasn't he showed up at your home?"

Souma shook his head, to Kaoru's deep relief. Good. That was good. It meant the man hadn't thought about it yet, and that they didn't risk a thing, and Kaoru really wanted to celebrate that. He felt comforted on that point, because more than what happened to himself, he wouldn't have forgiven himself if anything had happened to Souma, especially considering how fleeing the house, in his situation, was a dangerous thing to do.

When they broke the hug, Souma showed the large bag he had brought.

"Can we go inside...? I'd like to change," he explained, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Kaoru nodded, and they followed their host to the flat he was lending to Kaoru. He let his boyfriend use the bedroom to change, while Kanata was explaining him that he had employees fill the fridge and cupboards with food. Was this guy able to read minds or anything? He was glad in any way, because he had been thinking about that point - he needed to eat, but couldn't take the risk of leaving the place for at least a few days. That was one weight less on his shoulders, and he felt a bit lighter already.

"Thanks. I can't believe you're doing so much for me... For us."

Smiling to him, looking like the happiest child in the world, Shinkai answered:

"We're all in similar «situations», after all! And it makes me «happy» not to be «alone»."

He smiled too, and looked towards the living room's door when it opened. Kaoru smiled from ear to ear, glad to finally see Souma as himself. Everything in his attitude expressed relief, the way he walked, moved, look. And it was enough to make him happy - which was greeted by an immediate hug, before they comfortably let themselves fall in the sofa. Kaoru barely heard their host preparing tea while he finally allowed himself to kiss the lips he had longed for, even though he had only had to long for them for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, babies are safe ♥ I hope they don't have any more problems in the next chapters ~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

After cuddling for a moment, just being comfortable with each other while their friend was kindly giving them some time alone and Kaoru was feeling suddenly so good he could have fallen asleep there, his head in Souma's laps, listening to the silence around them.

"Alright," his lover told him calmly, probably when he had thought it was the right time. "What happened, exactly?"

Kaoru breathed in, remembering the events once again. He didn't like that, especially when it had been a few times, already, that day, but he had decided to tell the truth to Souma.

"He wanted to marry me."

That was the simplest way he could have summarized it, but when he thought about it, it didn't have any sense.

"That's no news," Souma pointed, intrigued.

"I guess so..." Trying to sort the thought in his head, Kaoru looked at the ceiling. "But he wanted me to marry in the upcoming _days_ , and not with you."

That was what had shocked him the most, actually, because he couldn't believe his father had expected him to marry _sooner_. Wasn't it good enough that he had found Souma in the first place?

_I guess not..._

"What? Why would he want that?"

_Heh, don't forget the world we live in._

"Because she was older and richer, and he could get _money_ out of such a wedding," he explained, the nauseous feeling coming back to him.

"Doesn't he have enough, already?

\- Apparently, he'll _never_ get enough. So he wanted me to meet her next week, claiming the proposition had been made before I met you. He considered it as a better party than you are, and I guess he would have married me to her in the next weeks..."

He hated thinking about all that, especially after he had been sure the man would be content enough with him going out with a «woman», when in the end, he was never safe... _I've been too naive._ But at least, it had given him the strength to leave.

"So you went away," his lover guessed, but Kaoru smiled.

"I wanted to punch him in the face, but he would have had a legitimate reason to try and get me. He wanted me to leave the house and get money out of it. So I realized half of his wish."

Souma nodded, playing with his hair.

"But why did you choose to take refuge here?

\- Because he's not gonna let his money flee so easily," Kaoru explained, "and he's already been looking for me, in the places he knows I go to; so I decided to go to a place he wouldn't know I've been to. Since I've arrived, he has tried Sakuma's, already, and I guess he's gonna try your place, too.

\- Hence why you were worried...

\- Exactly," the blond confirmed, starting to wonder if it wouldn't be better for Souma to stay here, too. "I guess I'll have to stay hidden here for a while, unfortunately," he explained. "At least long enough for his wrath to tone down."

Which probably meant «never», actually, but somehow, Kaoru couldn't help but think that the man would soon be glad to be rid of that _disgrace_ of a son. At that time, at least, he would be able to live the way he wanted, without having to suffer the wishes of that man...

"What if we fled," Souma thoughtfully answered, making him come back to reality.

"What?

\- Well," the purple-haired man seemed to ponder, "If he's at my house, I think I'll be welcomed the hard way when I come ho-... Oh fuck," he suddenly interrupted himself. "They know where I went.

\- What?!

\- I had to guide my chauffeur," he explained, "and he's left, now, he has gone back to the domain. They're not stupid enough not to link it all."

Kaoru suddenly sat up. _Of course. I should have thought about that,_ he told himself, tensing up when he heard the intercom ring. Shaking, he checked the image, trying to stay calm when he saw a good number of people on the screen. He knew that face, way too much. And the ones accompanying him... He sent a message to Shinkai, and went back to the living room.

"You were right," he explained. "They're already here."

He saw Souma gulp, and knew they had very little time to find a solution. They could try and fight their families, or flee - Kaoru wanted to believe there was another way out Shinkai's house, or even that they were safe there. _Wishful thinking won't get us out of that shit, think, Kaoru, think rationally! What are you good at?_ He bit his lip, looking at his lover. He couldn't give him back to the hands of a family that beat him for not being a woman, could he? That woman... _Who knows to what extent she could go._ Kaoru clenched his fist: he had taken his decision.

"I'm..." _I can't believe I'm about to say that._ "I'm going to talk to them."

His breath was erratic, and he was terrified, to the point he even wanted Souma to stop him and tell him it was a completely stupid idea.

"You're gonna _what_?!"

Okay, he _should_ have expected that.

"I'm gonna talk to them. I'd like to flee, Souma, to tell myself we can just take our luggages, load them in the car and run away. But look, they managed knowing where we were, and they'll keep following us until they get what they want."

He gulped.

"Souma."

He felt his heart beating faster than ever, but this time, because he was terrified, and had no idea what the future was holding for them. He almost felt like crying, like a child, if it could stop everything. But the problem was there: it couldn't.

"I do _not_ want to spend the rest of my life running away. I don't care how they see us. I just want us to be able to live our lives the way we want."

He felt uncomfortable, and wanted to walk in circles around the room, lost, terrified. It felt like his life was gonna change forever, to a point he might feel something missing. He didn't know if there was anything to expect, and felt like hiding himself in the smallest of holes. But that wouldn't solve the situation, and they both knew that.

"I understand your decision, but, let's think a bit further than that. We haven't really known each other for long. We've been together for, what, two weeks? Without even meeting that often. Are you sure it is worth the risk?"

He didn't even have to think about this one: the answer was obvious.

"Why wouldn't it? I don't care that we don't know each other all that much. I don't care that we can't predict the future, or that the same future have us never talking to each other for a reason or another. I care that not any of this will ever have you deserve being beaten. I care that no matter the future, the only person who should decide what you look, sound, _are_ like is _yourself_ , no matter my being here or not. You are _not_ defined by who you are with, you are _not_ defined by me, and never should you. You said it youself: you want to get out of this situation, and not by getting married. I believe it is time to fight for it. Don't be someone's wife. Be Souma Kanzaki."

The speech had risen his own spirits, and he really hoped his lover's will to fight would rise, too, because they needed it, right now. Still, it didn't make him less nervous while he was waiting for an answer - any answer - from the man he loved. He _would_ fight anyway, but he wouldn't be completely satisfied if the one fighting for Souma wasn't Souma himself.

The purple eyes, in the meantime, seemed at loss, certainly thinking about it all. Kaoru hoped he wouldn't take too long to take his decision, because no matter how good Shinkai was at playing dumb, the two families wouldn't give up that easily. He felt his phone vibrate, and saw two messages: one from his brother, and one from his sister, both asking him if he was alright, since their father called them both, sounding very angry. _Sorry guys, I'll answer you later._

"Alright."

Souma's voice was louder, more determined than he would have imagined. On his face, no fear was even readable, not even for him, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile.

"Let's do it, once and for all. Let's do it, and we're free."

When his boyfriend approached him, the blond could still hear the very light shaking of his voice, but his eyes were saying it all: he had taken his decision.

"Let's go, then," he whispered, hugging Souma to give him courage, and finding some for himself, too.

_I couldn't have done all that if he hadn't been here,_ he reminded himself, before they stepped out of the hug and he sent a message to his friend: «Let them in». He gave his hand to Souma, leading him to Shinkai's guest living room. It would be the best place to discuss it, in a «neutral» territory, where the owner could put a stop himself if things were going too far in any of the sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go, go Kaoru! I'm with you!  
> Thank you for reading once again, and nice holidays everyone ♥


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post last week, I was travelling a bit for the New Year! Also you might notice we now have a total for chapters ~

When his gaze met his fathers, he almost wanted to mock that red face, and the smoke that seemed to come out of his nose. He wasn't relaxed at all, but over the years, Kaoru had become good at hiding it. So, his lover by his sides, he greeted both families, smiling at the face Souma's mother was having when she saw her «daughter»'s looks.

"At least she recognizes you," he whispered to his lover's ear.

"I'm not sure if I'm really happy about that," Souma sighed, both of them sitting next to each other on a sofa.

Their host offered tea for everyone, but while the lovers accepted it without hesitation, their parents' were fulminating.

"What is this masquerade?!" mrs. Kanzaki started. "Hakaze, _what_ have you _done_ to my _daughter_?!"

He smiled politely, staying calm despite the heinous aura he could feel coming from his own father - hadn't armed house employees been around, he'd certainly have jumped on his own son to hit him, and something told him mrs Kanzaki would have done the same with her own child.

"I believe I am not the best qualified to answer that question," he replied, sounding as calm as he could (and at that very moment, he regretted never asking Hibiki for advices on how not to look as nervous as you were).

"How dare you...

\- If you have any _question_ about me, mother, I think you should ask the _concerned one_."

Souma sounded both very calm and very angry at the same time, making Kaoru wonder how that was possible.

"Besides, I think the question you want to ask is actually: «What the hell have I been doing to my _son_ all these years?», actually."

The woman seemed shocked, and judging by her husband's paling face, she was either about to pass out, or to get very angry. And to be honest, Kaoru _really_ hoped she was about to get very angry.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted, "Where is my daughter?!"

Next to his sides, Souma sighed. So, to give him some courage, Kaoru squeezed his hand, ready to put an end to the conversation if it ever went too far - though, Shinkai was staying a bit away, but still in the same room, read to give orders to his employees if anything went too far.

"Mother, I understand that you really wished a daughter, and that you relied a lot on this saying - «First a princess, then a Tarô*». I know you wished I were a woman," he seemed completely done with the situation, "but look at me. Every day I have to hide under so much make up I can't recognize my own face when I put it out," he winced.

Then, Kaoru was surprised to see his boyfriend roam through his phone, looking for a picture; one he had taken while under his fake, feminine looks.

"Look at this picture, mother. And look at me. And tell me if that really does look like what I look like right now, without make up at all," he asked, his voice trailing off, as if he thought there were no chance for his mother to admit the truth.

Silence fell on the room, but Kaoru's father told him he was about to take his turn without waiting for too long, if Souma's mother didn't react, and he wasn't going to like it.

"It's my daughter, on the picture," the woman stated. "What have you _done_ to her, _where is she?_ "

Would the atmosphere have been less tense, Kaoru would have told Souma his mother was completely crazy; but considering how she actually was, he decided it'd be better not to say a single word.

"You never had any daughter," his lover's voice had raised, to the point he was surprised, and Souma was detaching each word from the precedent one, "except in your _dreams_! Ask father, if you don't believe me! He knows everything, but he's too much of a coward to even try and stop your madness!"

There was a fright, and emptiness in his boyfriend's eyes that frightened Kaoru. He wasn't an expert with that, but he knew anxiety attacks often happened when remembering harsh moments - himself had had some for the first years after his mother left this world, but he didn't remember all too well, because they had stopped a few years ago, already. So, he hold his lover's hand tighter, letting him rest against his shoulder when he expressed the need to take a rest from facing his parents, kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips to comfort him and tell him he was there whatever happened next. It seemed to work, and the light, the galaxies he probably was the only one to see in the purple irises lightened again.

"Well, mister Kanzaki," the angry woman was speaking up already, "I think I deserve some explanation! It seems you managed making our daughter believe she's male!"

The man put his hand on his face, clearly despaired by the lack of sense of reality his wife was showing. Kaoru couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even though he couldn't feel totally empathetic towards the man - he had let his son get abused all these years, in many ways, without stopping his wife, after all.

"Because Souma never was a girl, darling," the man explained. "He is right. All of this is true, we never had any daughter.

\- What, is this a planned joke? Are all of you mocking me? I gave birth to her, I changed her diapers, I raised her, I _know_ she's a woman!"

The man next to her sides suddenly looked bigger, and way more confident, and angry, than a second ago.

"You were not there every time he asked me why you called his «your daughter», why he was forced to wear skirts and dresses when the other boys had the right to wear shorts and trousers, you didn't hear him cry at nights, and you even hit him whenever he called himself a boy! Of course you would never realized he was male, your eyes were focused on the daughter you never had!"

On the couch, suddenly, Souma seemed more impressed than really angry, and he blinked a few times before admitting:

"I can't believe it. I've been waiting for that for _twenty years_ ," he stated.

"Wait, how old are you already?

\- Twenty.

\- That's what I was thinking."

They calmly discussed for a moment, ignoring Kaoru's father, while the Kanzakis were shouting at each other, until the woman stated something Kaoru had been expecting:

"If she's male, then why is she going out with a _man_?!"

If he wasn't that angry against her, Kaoru would have admitted it was a good point, but right now, he simply smiled, letting the concerned people answer:

"Because I'm _gay_!" Souma shouted so loud nobody dared moving anymore, not even his lover, no matter how much he wanted to burst out laughing. "...Don't tell me I just shouted that in front of our parents.

\- Then I won't say anything, darling," the blond answered, trying (in vain) to refrain his laughter.

"What are you laughing about, huh?" his father finally asked.

_Wow, I can't believe he has managed to shut his mouth for so long. I guess the Kanzakis are louder than him..._ He sighed, and, jaded, looked at the man. He was still frightened - it had only been a very few hours since he had left the house - and, surely, Souma could feel his shaking, no matter how light it was. Proof was, he felt his lover's hand trail up and down his spine, trying to comfort him.

"Oh, are you upset because my _boyfriend_ told the truth?" he provoked.

That was a very, very bad idea, he knew it, but he wouldn't have been satisfied with just saying things flatly. Besides, his father needed to receive a shock, and he was ready to provide him one.

"What, you're a fag, now, too?!"

The voice had raised, though he had heard louder and more frightening a minute earlier. Still, the other family had gone silent.

"Well, and what if I were? It's none of your concern anymore. I left the house, as I told you. And as you can see, I don't need you to find a place to live."

It felt like he was fighting against a titan, but he had to stay calm. So, he smiled kindly, waiting for the next question to come.

"Don't count on me to agree to all this, child, you will not get a single cent from me!

\- I was never counting on it, actually," he shrugged. "When I said «I'm leaving», I wasn't giving you a choice: I was just stating the truth."

The man seemed outraged, to his greatest pleasure. Kaoru felt so, so satisfied to finally see this outraged face in front of other people. Seeing how his son wasn't going to do anything more than look at him with a bright smile, mister Hakaze turned towards Souma's parents, trying to get them on his side.

"Can't you take your... Child away from my son?! Can't you see he, or she, whatever, is the one that influences my son?!"

That was pure gold, and so ridiculous, Kaoru couldn't help but take his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Souma asked him, glancing nervously towards his parents from time to time, just in case.

"I'm taking a video to remind myself why I left, in case I ever doubt my own choice. Or maybe I'll just upload it on an SNS and show his stupidity to the world.

\- Are you sure about that? Your family could fall into...

\- Disgrace? My siblings are independent enough, and he's called me a disgrace for so long I don't even care anymore," he explained, calmly, stopping his phone camera when the man was graciously pushed away by mister Kanzaki.

He seemed surprised by how easily the other man had made him step back, and his face was so red Kaoru was sure he'd be able to fry an egg on it.

"Don't you _see_ my wife is shocked?!" the calmer man asked. "Do you not understand I have a higher priority than your egoism, right now? Just let your son go away, I have more important things in mind, right now!"

Souma's eyes seemed to grow so wide they were going out of their sockets - while Kaoru was trying his best not to burst out of laughter, relieved by how ridiculous all this was, and by the thought that, if something bad happened, they could just live and find a place to live their lives anew anyway. He saw his father become as pale as a ghost, probably intimidated by the other man's aura, or maybe by the _katana_ he was about to draw from its sheath.

"Now, mister Hakaze, I believe your son can care of himself on his own, and do what he wants. Children are not puppets, and trying to arrange marriages just because you want to rise in society sounds very feudal, as much as your lack of open-mindedness on who he had feelings for, sir."

The man was gritting his teeth, looking for a thing to reply, and his eyes fell on the traditional saber his opponent had a hand on.

"It's a man in a _hakama_ and wearing a old-as-hell _katana_ at his belt who's telling me that?! What a joke!

\- Call it a joke all you want, sir, but at least I respect my child's choices."

There was disdain in the man's voice, provoking, without any surprise, a violent reaction from the pink pig Kaoru's father looked like, now. He saw the man clench his fists, about to hit the one he had tried to make an ally of. Immediately, he was refrained and surrounded by four if the armed men, who were of a patience the blond admired, because had he been one of them, mister Hakaze would already be out of the property, with an interdiction to come near the house.

He looked like a child, now, all red and try to agitate his arms and legs so he could punch or kick someone - anyone, at that point. Kaoru had a reflex to go back, even though by the time his old man would arrive next to him, he could definitely leave the house.

"Alright," a voice that had stayed silent finally told them, "I «think» it is «time» to end this «conversation»," the hose stated, smiling at his friends. "Mister Hakaze," the usual, over-happy looking face was smiling from ear to ear while saying those words, "I «think» it is better that you don't «approach» Kaoru anymore," he stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I will make «sure» of it «personally»."

The blond gulped, because he wasn't sure he wanted to know the meaning of that last sentence; instead, he tried to persuade himself he would just play super heroes with Morisawa and their friends. It still felt better than knowing it actually had nothing to do with it. So, Kaoru smiled, waved his father goodbye without saying a word, laughing at his being held with force when his son showed him disrespect in the form of a raised finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is an actual Japanese saying, meaning if you have a daughter first and then a son, you'll have a happy family
> 
> Soooo we're getting closer to the end of this story! How will this reunion end up? What's going to happen? See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

On the other side of the room, Kanzaki had gotten back to his wife's sides. She was clearly denying the truth, even though she had realized her son wouldn't take it all as easily as he had, all those years. The man was still trying to make her tears stop, and her fear go away, but it wouldn't magically end right now.

"I think Kanata is right, Father, Mother," Souma stated after getting up, looking towards his parents. "Mother, I'm sorry we attacked your delusions so brutally, but I have the feeling it would have never been done any other way," he stated. "But I'm still not going home," he added when his father turned towards him. "I think it would be better for everyone, me included, if I stayed, at least from some time, in this place where I can be myself. Where I can be true to myself and the people around."

The man facing him made a few steps towards his child, and his presence was so great, so dignified that Kaoru couldn't help but correct his position on the sofa - he wasn't sure if it was right for him to stand up or not, actually.

"Will you every pardon us?" he simply asked his son, and Kaoru could just _see_ the tension in his lover's attitude.

"I don't know. Not her, for sure, but you, maybe. Not right now, though, father, and I apologize for that. I am also grateful that you were by my sides when I didn't understand why Mother and the world around me were saying different things. But it still took you twenty years, an angry Hakaze and an audacious one to finally tell her the truth. That, I cannot forgive immediately," he explained, bowing at the last sentence, still full of a respect Kaoru could only admire.

"I understand," the man approved, before taking the weapon away from his belt.

The sound of the employees' ones made Kaoru jump, but the man sighed, rolling his eyes, as he put the sheathed _katana_ in the hands of his child.

"This is the minimum I can do, then," he explained. "Take this, and chose what you are going to do with it. I am not worth it anymore."

By the way Souma's eyes widened, it was easy to guess the weapon had a very special meaning, and considering how traditional the family seemed to be, Kaoru could only admire the exchange, no matter that he couldn't understand it fully.

"Father...?" The hands receiving the weapon were shaking. "This is a family treasure, I cannot accept it!"

No matter how Souma was used to control his own voice, he clearly couldn't do a thing for it right now, as it sounded less assured that it usually was, as if Souma was about to break into pieces.

"Of course, you can. You are more worthy of it than I have ever been, all this time."

On those words, not letting his son enough time to reply anything, he turned towards a very confused Kaoru:

"Hakaze Kaoru," the man called, and the blond felt his body straighten and get a bit tenser, "I am grateful for your taking care of my son the way you have been doing - he told me what you did for him. Please keep taking care of him, and never lie to him the way we did."

To see such a tall, charismatic man box in front of him was unexpected, and Kaoru had a hard time believing what was happening. It felt like an impossible thing, especially when it was about him. He couldn't deserve so much respect, right? He couldn't deserve any respect at all, actually.

"Please, sir, you don't need to bow to me," he answered. "I don't deserve it. But I can still promise I'll take care of Souma no matter what.

\- Thank you."

Kaoru only saw his smile when he stopped bowing, and it even surprised him to see his boyfriend's smile plastered on the man's lips. _Children take from both their parents, huh... I wonder what I got from mom._ Maybe her hair color. Or how easy it was for her to talk with other people - hence how she had met his father. Kaoru wondered for a second, that if she had come back, if she had seen what her husband had become, how she would react.

"Kaoru!" he heard his father growl, and Shinkai snapped his fingers. "Consider your name already erased from our family! You are not my son... Your are not a Hakaze anymore!"

He shot his biggest smile at the man who was being taken away, waiting for the last moment to tell him what he had left on his heart:

"It's alright, I'll find a better name, don't worry!"

On this words, he waved the man goodbye, still smiling brightly, while Shinkai's house employees were throwing him outside, and checking he was going away. As soon as he was sure the man he wouldn't call «father» anymore couldn't see him, his thoughts turned towards his deceased mother. _Sorry, mama. I can't keep the name you gave me._ It made him very sad, because his name was the most long-lasting memory he had of her, but he had to cope with it now that he had accepted to lose it. _I still have «Kaoru», after all. It was the name you chose for me._

"A better name, mh? What about Kanzaki Kaoru?"

The voice to his sides made him jump, and his heart started racing. «Kanzaki Kaoru» had a very nice ring, he had to admit it.

"Huh? But, didn't you want to wait before marriage?" he was trying to calm himself down, but that wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Well, you _do_ need a name... And I freed myself from my cage," Souma told him, his eyes closing at the sound of a car going away. "Just the way I wanted."

He seemed at peace, and right now, Kaoru was a bit envious; yet, himself definitely felt like he could wait. After all, he had just gotten rid of the man who was pressing him to get married, and he now knew he could take all his time. So, looking into his lover's eyes, he answered:

"I'll be honoured, but... Not right now. Let's wait, just a little more. Let's make sure it's really what we want," he explained. "I love you, but I don't want to take a decision on an impulsion."

He was expecting a reaction, be it good, bad, or neither, and was ready to accept it. What he hadn't expected, though, was the kiss he got instead, long and passionate, one he couldn't resist to, and he answered the moment he understood what was happening.

"Understood," Souma agreed. "And thank you, I feel like it's better to wait, too. But how are you going to do?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"I'll see if I can take my mother's family name," Kaoru suggested. "It's the best I can do for her, for myself, and also to show that pig he has no power on me."

And _oh how jubilating_ it was. He couldn't even believe what had happened in the last hours - actually, the thought that the daily life he had been leading for years was finally over felt kind of weird, for now, not real yet.

"Souma, Kaoru," their host and friend called, "How are the «two» of you «feeling»?"

Sometimes, he wondered how such a patient and caring creature as Shinkai could live on the surface of this planet, and also how it looked like when he was angry. It was probably terrifying, because the kindest people were usually the scariest when angry, and suddenly, he didn't want to find out anymore - especially when the man controlled an armed group of people, ready to use their weapons at the first command. And considering how those two women had held the old man when he was about to throw himself on his son, he'd rather not do anything stupid...

"Free," he finally answered, with a very calm, almost silent voice.

"Fulfilled," Souma's opinion was, and Kaoru was glad for that. "I don't know if she'll remember or keep in mind any of what happened today," he explained, but at least the truth had been told. My father apologized. And I'm at a friend's house, to the sides of the man I love. I think there are way worse situations than that," he smiled, and that smile was so irresistible Kaoru couldn't help but kiss it.

The silence that had fallen was relaxing, and even though Kaoru would have loved to have a party for their moving away, he didn't feel like doing it that night.

"Say," his lover called, "Would it be alright if we spent the evening all together? I mean, the three of us. There's a documentary about-

\- Galapagos «turtles», right?" Shinkai completed, his eyes filled with stars. "I agree! Let's «do» that! I'll ask for a good «diner» we can consume while «watching» the documentary!"

Kaoru raised a hand, about to protest, but considering he had never actually watched documentaries and was surrounded by lovers of the sea, finally gave in.

"I don't know if I'll like it, though," he explained, feeling sorry.

"It's okay," Souma comforted him. "Just try it.

\- And if there is «anything» you don't «understand», please «ask» us!"

"Thanks," he accepted, a bit ashamed.

He'd probably fall asleep in the middle of it anyway, but he wasn't against spending some quality time with those two. He needed their particular attitude, their weirdness, and their kindness, after that crazy day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this was the last chapter! An epilogue is coming next week, so please wait for it!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, the epilogue of the story.
> 
> Don't hesitate and use the comments to express what you think/feel about it, what you hoped to see or what you can imagine happens after!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story until the end!

"You told me you _wouldn't_ be late today."

The unit leader was staring at him in the eyes, a glint that was saying «I'm about to kill you» shining in his red irises. Kaoru was used to it since he had taken the bad habit of arriving late, or even skipping practice, at the beginning of their activities. He had started doing it less often now that Souma had to wake up early for work, too, but Sakuma knew him well enough, especially after their high-school years (Kaoru used to skip _a lot_ of classes at the time, he even wondered how he had managed not to retake any of his years), and that was a clear warning.

"Sorry," he winced. "We received a call from Hasumi just as we were about to leave, actually."

His leader raised an eyebrow, carefully watching him put his bag on the ground and take his practice clothes out of it.

"Yeah, and? What does it change to the fact that _you're late_?" his friend asked, not actually angry, but insisting to remind him not to do that again.

"It changes that we now have a confirmed date for the ceremony," he smiled, looking at his friends. "We'll send you invitations on time, but indeed, all of you guys are invited."

He couldn't help the smile on his face: Souma and him had been nervous when applicating for the ceremony, since marrying two men with each other was only still being established, and requests were numerous - plus, Hasumi hadn't really approved of their leaving their families in the first place, asking them to go and ask for forgiveness to their families, until Hanako had explained him it was for the better, so he hadn't done anything to help them before she did - so getting an approval was more than a relief. And maybe, just maybe, he had been a little too overjoyed, maybe he had kissed his lover with too much enthusiasm, maybe he had suddenly felt a little _too_ free. But that didn't matter.

"Congratulations," Adonis told him, smiling like a child.

"Yeah, congrats," Doggie replied, and Kaoru had a hard time guessing if he was really thinking it or not. "So, when is it?

\- It's on April the first," he explained, before looking at his best friend. "I hope the boss will let us take two whole days off."

The malicious smile on his friend's face told him he didn't really want to know the answer. Yet, Sakuma had never been the kind that cared too much about what the others though, thanks to the environment he had grown in, and no matter how much Kaoru regretted his last words, that probably wouldn't stop the vampire.

"Well, I guess Hasumi won't let him say no," he shrugged, "but in case he does anyway, I'll _convince_ him."

_And that was exactly what I wanted you to keep for yourself_ , he thought, sighing.

"We don't want to know that," Koga barked, relieving the blond.

"We don't?" Otogari asked, looking a bit confused.

He probably hadn't caught that one, even though his language skills had improved, so Kaoru smiled:

"We don't. We really don't want to know what happens in the privacy of the Sakuma-Tenshouin bedroom," he explained, trying not to laugh at his friend's face when he realized what it meant. "Anyway, I'm gonna change."

His practice clothes in his hands, Kaoru walked to the cloakroom, looking at his reflection as he changed clothes. On his own face, he could see the changes. He could note the more serious, yet more relaxed look in his eyes. The way his jaw line had changed, just a bit, and was now less round than it used to. He could see it on the back of his hands, that had gained curves, on the muscles he had gained since they had started singing together.

_UNDEAD_.

He liked the sound of it, how it tasted in his mouth, and the meaning behind it - even though at first it had just been a stupid suggestion from Sakuma and his love for vampires, all of them had found another meaning in it, a deeper one. His was that no matter how much one would take from him, he would come back and raise from his ashes. It was some kind of message he was sending his father - even though the man probably didn't even have heard of the unit yet - and a warning to anyone who would have the very bad idea of taking something away from him.

Because in that case, his fear would be his greatest strength, like it had been in the past, like it would be again if needed. Besides, he knew that all those particular guys around him, those three weirdoes, would be there for Souma and him the same way he was there for them.

While putting his jacket on, looking at himself and seeing the reflection of his mother next to him, Kaoru received a - or was it ten? - message from Shinkai. When he opened it, there were pictures everywhere, as usual. But the last two were the best ones: one was his entire super hero team, surrounding smiling children, and one was just a selfie of him with Morisawa.

"I wonder how you can put with Okinawa's temperature _and_ a jacket and not evaporate."

His own voice surprised him because he had thought he was only thinking the sentence, so he sent it as a message to his friend.

_«Chiaki keeps me «hydrated»! (^o^)»_ the answer was, and the blond smiled once more.

"Are you gonna spend your day looking at your reflection in the mirror?" he heard someone bark. "We all know you're a sexy beast, your fans scream it all the time, and you can admire yourself in a mirror _while_ practicing, so hurry up, you already made us late."

Laughing, he put his phone in his bag, and his bag with his usual clothes in his locker. No matter how much he barked, Doggie was wrong: they didn't need to hurry. Because time didn't matter anymore, now that he had found his path.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and bearing with me all along this story! I can't believe it's almost one year old (I finished it around Feb or March 2017), it feels so strange... Anyway, thanks for all your attention, and see you soon with another story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~ Hope you'll enjoy this story ♥


End file.
